Rey de espadas
by Eric15-chan
Summary: Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Rey de espadas

-Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 1

Namimori nunca le había parecido tan hermosa como aquella resplandeciente tarde de junio. Haru detuvo el coche a un lado del camino y se bajó de él. La brisa agitó su pelo e, impaciente, apartó los mechones que habían caído sobre su frente. Todo parecía demasiado tranquilo, hasta desierto. Pero ella sabía que la aparente paz era sólo una fachada. Dentro, tenía lugar una gran actividad, pues su madre y el personal de servicio se encargaban de los últimos detalles de la gran fiesta del equinoccio de verano. Y yo debería estar allí, ayudando, pensó Haru, se sentía entre culpable y divertida. La fiesta de Namimori era uno de los acontecimientos que se esperaban con más júbilo en la localidad: era una tradición establecida hacía ya muchas generaciones. Suspiró con satisfacción. De eso era de lo que se trataba en mansiones como Namimori; costumbre y continuidad.

Y eso era lo que ella haría, a pesar de ser hija, en vez del hijo anhelado. Un mes, decidió con repentina inquietud, era demasiado para estar alejada del lugar aunque se hubiera divertido. La tía Miriam era la maravillosa esposa de un diplomático y casi todas las noches había asistido a alguna cena o fiesta. Además, había disfrutado de tenis, natación y partidos de polo, así como de la asistencia al teatro y varios conciertos con una sucesión de jóvenes atractivos y atentos. —Pero ninguno digno de Namimori —le diría Haru a su padre, con burlona lamentación. Era una broma que se había iniciado al ser consciente de que el nombre de la familia moriría con ella cuando contrajera matrimonio. —hahi! Entonces no me casaré desu —había prometido a sus divertidos padres—. A menos que encuentre un hombre que lleve el mismo apellido que nosotros desu. —Pero puedes enamorarte de alguien que se apellide Yamamoto —le señaló la señora Miura acariciando la cara infantil. —HAHI! Entonces, tendrá que cambiar su apellido por Miura —contestó Haru—. Si no lo hace, no será digno de Namimori. Desde entonces, todos bromeaban acerca del tema, pero Haru había llegado a reconocer que hablaba muy en serio. Ella deseaba seguir en Namimori, y ver cómo sus hijos crecían llevando el amado apellido de la familia. Pero el hombre que aceptaría con docilidad aquel plan y que sería padre de esos niños, todavía no se había dado a conocer.

Ninguno de los amigos que la invitaban a cenar con asiduidad y que intentaban sin suerte llevarla a la cama, parecía ser un candidato aceptable. Tal vez, no me case nunca, pensó. Quizá sólo' me encargue de la administración de la propiedad y me conozcan como una solterona excéntrica. Hizo una ligera mueca, se enderezó para volver al coche y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un hombre, un extraño que pisaba el césped sin ningún derecho a hacerlo.

Los labios de Haru se apretaron al verlo. Era alto, con el pelo negro brillante y la piel pálida. No tenía que adivinar de dónde había salido. Su padre, con su buena disposición, siempre había permitido que los campesinos con creencias en lo esotérico acamparan más allá de los matorrales, con la condición de mantener el lugar limpio y no invadir el resto de la propiedad.

Y ahora uno de ellos se paseaba como si fuera el propietario. Bueno, pronto sabría lo equivocado que estaba, decidió Haru. Se colocó los dedos entre los labios y silbó. La cabeza del hombre giró y la miró, pero no hizo ningún intento de acercarse. Por lo general, el mismo grupo volvía año tras año, pero Julia nunca había visto a aquel hombre.

Era aún más alto que Kasejaya, el jefe de la familia, el que había hecho el trato con su padre. Julia se fijó en los ojos que no sonreían de un color grisáceo. Era atractivo en realidad, se dijo sorprendida, pero tenía un aire decidido, señorial y arrogante, una expresión de malhumor que resulta intimidante.

Tal vez fuera un pariente lejano del clan Kasejaya y sólo pasaba por allí, pero aquella no era razón para que no obedeciera las reglas. — Hahi! ¿Sabe que está invadiendo una propiedad privada? Desu —le dijo con Caridad. Él se detuvo a observarla con los brazos en jarras, pero no contestó. Llevaba un traje negro elegante, con una corbata purpura. Era evidente que su ropa era fina. Cínica, Haru pensó que el negocio de los metales usados debía dejar bastante. Aquél no era un pariente pobre. _ ¿Supongo que habla japonés? desu —preguntó la chica con tono glacial. Hubo una pequeña pausa, después él asintió con cara inexpresiva. —hahi Vaya, eso ganamos —Haru entornó los ojos—. ¿Entonces sabe de lo que estoy hablando? Él volvió a asentir. Progresaban. —Mi padre permite a su gente acampar en esta tierra bajo ciertas condiciones. Le sugiero que vuelva por donde ha venido y pregunte cuáles son. Y no permita que lo vuelva a descubrir vagando por aquí. Sin esperar respuesta, se subió a su coche. Le molestó notar que él no se movía ni un centímetro. ¡Qué atrevimiento!, pensó. Miró por el espejo retrovisor al alejarse y, furiosa, se dio cuenta de que el hombre sonreía; se reía de ella. «Hahi Iré al campamento y le diré a Kasejaya-san lo que pienso desu», se dijo. «Otosan les da una mano y se toman el pie». Trató de controlarse; después de todo, era un incidente que no valía la pena y era ridículo sentirse así.

Estaba a punto de echar a perder su llegada. Nada debía hacerlo. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Namimori le pertenecería algún día y ella cuidaría la propiedad y la querría de una forma en la que su padre, encantador y despreocupado, nunca lo había hecho.

Él se burlaba Haru enfurecía. El mes que había pasado con la tía Miriam había sido un breve intervalo de descanso y relajación antes de empezar el asunto serio de adentrarse en la administración de Namimori con el señor **Giannini**. Era lo que siempre había deseado, a pesar de que señor Miura insistía en que cuando tuviera edad suficiente para asumir esa responsabilidad, ya habría cambiado de idea. —Ya veremos lo que piensas cuando tengas veintiún años —le decía brusco. Y, en realidad, había parecido sorprendido cuando al llegar su cumpleaños, Haru insistió en su idea.

Y empezaría por encargarse de aquel problema molesto. Si Kasejaya-san pensaba que sería fácil hacer lo que quisiera sólo porque ella era mujer, pronto descubriría lo equivocado que estaba. Detuvo su coche y se dirigió al campamento. Los remolques brillantes muy bien acomodados estaban desiertos y no parecía haber nadie, a excepción de un perro que, agresivo, le ladraba. — hahi ¡Calla, Ben, tonto! —le dijo al llamar a la puerta del remolque más grande y brillante. Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió inmediatamente y apareció una mujer con una larga túnica oscura. Sobre esta, una capilla con cuatro botones de adorno, de cuello alto y capucha. Siempre con parte de su cara bajo el capuchón. De su cuello cuelga de una cadena, con un pacificador índigo. Debajo de la túnica, lleva el uniforme de negro, camisa, pantalón oscuro y botas negras altas hasta la rodilla, de piel un tono claro con ligeros toques sonrosados. Su rostro, comúnmente cubierto hasta la mitad por una capucha, es fino y redondeado terminando en una barbilla puntiaguda. Sobre sus mejillas tiene pintado dos triángulos también de color índigo. Posee una nariz respingada. Su boca es algo ovalada, con sus comisuras caídas que dan una forma similar a un triángulo. Sus labios delicados, voluptuosos y algo anchos. Lleva dos mechones disparejos de cabello, del mismo tono que sus ojos, cayendo a cada lado de su rostro los cuales pasan un poco sus hombros.

La observaba con sus brillantes ojos. —Vaya, señorita Haru —le dijo—. Sabía que vendría por aquí hoy. Haru la miró con firmeza. La mujer tenía fama de ver el futuro y conseguía buenos ingresos diciendo la buena fortuna en fiestas y ferias, pero Haru nunca había creído que la muchacha tuviera poderes especiales, sino que prestaba atención a los chismes y contaba con una memoria fenomenal. Y cualquiera en el territorio sabría que sin importar cuanto tiempo hubiera estado fuera, ella volvería para la fiesta de esa noche. ¡No necesitaba poderes extrasensoriales para saberlo!, pensó Haru con cinismo. —Hola, Viper. ¿Haru desea saber si está Kasejaya-san? —preguntó. —Ha ido a ver un negocio con un hombre —explicó, negando con la cabeza—. Pase, señorita Haru. Acabo de hervir agua para el té y ya le he echado las cartas. Haru titubeó. Le apetecía tomar el té, pero lo último que deseaba era que adivinaran su futuro con el tarot. —En realidad, no creo... —empezó, pero la mujer la interrumpió con un gesto imperativo. —Podrá no creerlo, señorita, pero de cualquier forma, hay un mensaje para usted. La estaba esperando para que lo escuche. «Y sin duda para que le dé algo de dinero», se dijo Haru, entre divertida y molesta mientras seguía a la mujer al interior y se sentaba en frente de ella. El té estaba demasiado caliente y ella tomó un pequeño sorbo con precaución. La mujer empezó a barajar las cartas. —Se va a producir un cambio en su vida, señorita, y va a realizar un viaje por agua. —Eso es justo lo que Haru acaba de hacer —dijo Haru cínica. Por lo general, la mujer fingía ver el futuro. _Se trata de otro —le dijo con mirada penetrante y molesta. _ No lo creo— Haru negó con la cabeza—. En esta ocasión Haru ha venido para quedarse.

¿Ve lo que la cubre? —dijo jadeando la mujer al volver una carta ¡el rey de espadas! Ha venido a alejarla de todo lo que conoce. El rey de espadas es muy poderoso. No puedo luchar contra él, aunque lo intente. _ Hahi, ¡Vaya! —exclamó Haru, seca—. ¿Le puede indicar a Haru cómo es, para poder evitarlo? _Está muy cerca, a su alcance —la voz de la mujer era un murmullo, y a su pesar, Haru a sintió una inquietante intranquilidad—. No puede evitar su destino, señorita —descubrió la carta final y sonrió de manera perversa—. Vea... la torre golpeada por el rayo. Su mundo vuelto de cabeza, no hay error. Haru miró la carta y frunció el ceño. Decidió que debía haber pasado de largo, pero se controló. Ella nunca había creído en las tonterías de la mujer. Se tomó el resto del té de un trago y se puso de pie.

—hahi Bueno, el parte meteorológico no habla de tormentas —comentó brusca—. Haru se arriesgara —extendió la mano para coger su bolso, pero Viper negó con la cabeza. —No hay necesidad de dinero entre nosotros, señorita Haru. Le he advertido. No puedo hacer más —hizo una pausa—. Usted es una chica orgullosa y sin temor a equivocarme, tiene sus propias ideas. Pero su orgullo se verá reducido. Todo está aquí —señaló las cartas, con una sonrisa burlona—. Ahora corra a casa y disfrute de su fiesta mientras pueda.

Julia tropezó al bajar los escalones del remolque y se detuvo un momento. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Debía haber una ley, pensó enfadada, contra la joven Viper y las brujas de su tipo que predecían desastres.

Aquello era muy diferente a los esposos atractivos y las ganancias en las apuestas de las carreras de caballos que, por lo general, siempre anunciaba. Se sentó en el coche, permitió que su pulso recuperara su ritmo normal y se regañó a sí misma por ser tan tonta. Y ni siquiera había dejado un mensaje a Kasejaya-san acerca del intruso, recordó, al poner el motor en marcha.

Bueno, eso tendría que esperar, pues ella no volvería por nada del mundo. El patio trasero en el que se encontraban los establos y las cocheras, estaba lleno de vehículos entre los que Haru distinguió la camioneta del florista y la de la persona que se iba a encargar del cóctel de la fiesta. Se podía percibir el ambiente de algarabía y pánico que, por lo general, antecedía a la fiesta de verano.

Aunque sólo el cielo sabía a qué se debía el pánico. Todo resultaba a la perfección siempre Y aquel año hasta el clima ayudaría. Encontró a su madre en el gran salón rodeada de listas. Lady Miura alzó la mirada cuando Haru se dirigió y ella esbozó una sonrisa. — ¡Querida, por fin! —La abrazó con ternura—. Pero llegas muy tarde. Empezaba a preocuparme. —Haru se desvió un poco —explicó Haru sin darle importancia—. Hahi y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —observó a su madre.

¿Tenía esas arrugas de preocupación alrededor de la boca y los ojos antes de que ella se fuera y no lo había notado entonces? De ser así, tal vez aquellas semanas de separación habían sido buenas si le había enseñado a percibir mejor las cosas. Lady Miura siempre había sido una mujer muy nerviosa y la vida con su despreocupado marido no la ayudaba mucho. — ¿Va todo bien? Desu —preguntó Haru, ansiosa. —A la perfección; y mejor ahora que ya estás aquí. Estoy deseando que me des noticias de tu tía Miriam y de todos los demás. ¡Pero hay tanto que hacer! —Lady Miura miró impotente a su alrededor y Haru depositó un beso en la mejilla de su madre. —hahi Iré a guardar mis cosas y después bajaré a echarte una mano desu — prometió—. ¿Dónde está papá? —Está un poco ocupado.

El señor **Colonello** vino muy temprano esta mañana. Llevan encerrados en el estudio casi todo el día. — **Colonello** es bastante desconsiderado —comentó Haru, frunciendo el ceño. Usó el nombre familiar con el que su padre se refería a su abogado—. Por lo general, no molesta a papá con negocios por estas fechas —hizo una pausa—. Hahi ¿Estás segura de que todo marcha bien? —Por supuesto —su madre sonreía, pero desvió la mirada—. Es sólo rutina. Es probable que **Colonello** no haya pensado en el tiempo que les llevaría.

Algo pasa, pensó Haru una vez sola en su habitación mientras deshacía las maletas. Percibía algo extraño y sombrío en el ambiente de Namimori. Era como si el intruso que había visto hubiera estropeado su llegada. Dios mío, Haru se está volviendo loca —se reprochó. Desenvolvió el vestido que pensaba ponerse aquella noche. La tía Miriam la había ayudado a elegirlo, tenía un corte elegante y sencillo.

Era muy raro que ella se pusiera algo con un tono purpura tan oscuro, pero debía admitir que la tía Miriam tenía razón al decir que hacía que sus ojos adquirieran resaltaran. Por costumbre, ella elegía telas vaporosas y colores pastel; vestidos de debutante, pensó con un significativo gesto. Aquel modelo, elegante y sofisticado, abriría unos cuantos ojos; dejaría claro que Haru ya no era una niña, sino una mujer preparada para embarcarse en el curso que había elegido para su vida.

Se sentó frente al tocador y se recogió el pelo. La breve llamada a su puerta la sorprendió y, sintiéndose culpable, vio que era su madre. — ¿esperas a Haru? —Haru se puso de pie—. Sólo necesito un par de minutos más. —No... No. Todo va según lo programado, como debe de ser después de tantos años —el tono de voz de Lady Miura era más agudo que de costumbre, se cubría la boca con un pañuelo orlado de encaje—. Querida, no debería hablarte de esto. Tu padre me ha pedido que espere hasta después de la fiesta; que no te eche a perder las cosas la noche de tu llegada... pero no puedo... Haru pasó un brazo protector por los hombros de su madre, la ayudó a llegar al sofá de al lado de la ventana y se sentó a su lado. —hahi ¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Ha estado papá apostando a caballos perdedores otra vez? ¿Es por eso por lo que **Colonello** está aquí? —Peor que eso —contestó lady Miura con voz ronca—.

Mucho peor, no sé cómo decírtelo —hubo una pausa mientras luchaba por controlarse. Después dijo con palabras entrecortadas—: Haru... tu padre tiene que vender la casa. Haru tuvo la extraña sensación de que la habitación daba vueltas. Sin embargo, su voz sonó clara y fuerte. — Hahi ¿Es esto una horrible broma? A Haru no le parece divertida... — ¿Bromearía con algo tan serio como esto? —el tono de su madre era lastimero—. Tenemos que vender Namimori. **Colonello** está aquí por eso... Ha venido casi todos los días estas últimas dos semanas.

Tu padre tiene muchos problemas económicos. La fusión de la Compañía Millefiore; ha tenido que renunciar al consejo directivo. Y eso no es todo. Hace algún tiempo, tu padre cambió nuestras inversiones pues consideraba que debían ser más productivas. Algunas de estas inversiones eran de alto riesgo, pero él pensó que valía la pena —tragó saliva, nerviosa—. Perdimos mucho, mucho. Ha sido un desastre. Tenemos que vender Namimori, Haru, no podemos permitirnos el lujo de seguir viviendo aquí. La fiesta de esta noche será la última que ofrezcamos —empezó a sollozar. Haru permaneció sentada, abrazándola. Se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Valía la pena correr el riesgo, pensó. Esas palabras sonaban huecas. Su padre se había pasado la vida apostando; prefería vivir al borde de la inseguridad.

Había habido veces en que había perdido grandes cantidades apostando en el baracat. Julia recordaba varias escenas de lágrimas y arrepentimientos que en aquel entonces sólo comprendía en parte. Más tarde, se le explicó que sus ingresos serían considerables mientras vivieran tranquilos y sin extravagancias. Pero aquella no era la forma de vida de Conde Miura. La vida del campo lo aburría, excepto en dosis pequeñas. Siempre estaba buscando la fórmula que le permitiera restituir la fortuna de los Miura. Parecía un niño en busca de aventuras, pensó. Pero la aventura había llegado demasiado lejos y su final no había sido feliz. — ¿Por qué se lo ha permitido, Colonello-san? —preguntó a su madre.

—Él no le ha permitido nada hasta que ya era demasiado tarde. Tu padre tenía como consejero Verde, un norteamericano que conoció en Montecarlo; un mago de las finanzas. Ahora se sabe que en Nueva York buscaban a ese hombre por fraude. — hahi, Dios, papá no estará metido en eso, ¿verdad? —Haru se sentía mal. —Oh, no —con los dedos, Lady retorcía nerviosa el pañuelo, pero su voz era tranquilizadora—. Querida, sé cómo te debes sentir, pero papá hizo esto mientras buscaba lo mejor para nosotras. El mantenimiento de una casa como ésta, de una propiedad como Namimori, exige unos ingresos demasiados elevados.

Él quería que tuvieras una herencia adecuada, no que tuvieras que escatimar y ahorrar toda tu vida. _. Hahi ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Haru? ¿Por qué no me pediste que volviera de casa de la tía Miriam? —Haru estaba desolada. _Queríamos que pasaras unas vacaciones felices. Y no había nada que pudieras hacer. _hahi Debe haber algo. Haru no permitirá que perdamos Namimori de esta forma —Haru trató de sonreír—. Tal vez a nadie le interese comprar namichu. No conocemos a nadie que tenga tal cantidad de dinero. Se produjo un silencio, después Lady dijo tranquila: _En estas épocas, querida, se tiende a buscar compradores para estas propiedades en el extranjero. Y el señor Colonello ya ha encontrado a un interesado. _ Hahi ¿En el extranjero? —Julia repitió sorprendida—. Negó con la cabeza—. ¿No será algún príncipe árabe? No creo... desu —No exactamente. De hecho... —las mejillas de su madre se sonrojaban—. Casi lo preferiría. Este hombre es Japonés, pero fue criado en el extranjero; un potentado. Se llama Kyoya Hibari. — ¿Hibari? desu—Haru frunció el ceño—. Me parece conocido. ¿Tiene un pariente que se llama Koyo Aoba? —No lo sé —contestó lady Miura con desagrado—. Lo que he sabido de sus orígenes es bastante malo. No he sentido deseos de preguntar por su familia inmediata. No creo que tengan que ver mucho con él —añadió irritada. —Hahi Entonces debe ser el mismo hombre —dijo Julia con expresión pensativa—. Haru ha salido a cenar varias con un tal Koyo Aoba; un hombre encantador.

Ocupaba un puesto en la embajada japonesa; no muy importante por lo que pude adivinar, pero él solía bromear diciendo que la naturaleza hubiera deseado que él fuera millonario hasta que el destino, bajo la forma de su primo Kyoya Hibari, lo había evitado. —Pobre chico —dijo lady Miura con fiereza—. Imagino que eso debe ser cierto. Eres demasiado joven para recordar el escándalo, por supuesto, pero Alude Hibari fue un hombre extremadamente rico, tenía una gran fortuna en los bancos y en propiedades en el Mediterráneo. Él era viudo y no tuvo hijos y se esperaba que dejara su fortuna a su hermana y sus hijos. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, en su lecho de muerte reveló que tenía un hijo ilegítimo y que le dejaba todo su imperio —movió la cabeza—. Como era de esperar, la familia no objetó sus deseos, pero el hecho de que una persona a la que apenas conocían les fuera arrojada al seno familia, fue horrible para todos. Por supuesto que ya no era un niño. Ya era todo un hombre, pero se dice que creció en un barrio bajo y que apenas sabía leer y escribir.

La madre estaba rodeada de misterio. Parece que era una campesina de Okinawa a la que Alude sedujo. Al fin, la familia luchó. Trataron de demostrar que él no era hijo de Alude, insistieron en que se hicieran pruebas de sangre, pero no fueron concluyentes. Después trataron de llevar la herencia a juicio, alegando que Kyoya había influido en el anciano cuando éste estaba enfermo. Fue un juicio notorio. Sin embargo perdieron y él tomó posesión de todo. «Hahi Y ahora», pensó Haru, llena de cólera, «hahi, ahora trata de robarle a Haru Namimori. Pero no lo hará. No alguien con esos antecedentes». —hahi, Un bárbaro desalmado... —recordó que Koyo Aoba se refería a él con esas palabras. Él no pondría sus manos de vándalo sobre su hogar mientras ella pudiera evitarlo—. Haru Bajara a hablar con papá — dijo tratando de mantener un tono tranquilo en la voz—. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer. Estoy segura de que Hibari-san no es el único comprador que podamos encontrar.

—Aparentemente ha hecho una oferta muy buena —informó su madre—. Tiene muchos negocios en esta zona y quiere contar con una residencia permanente en donde pueda recibir a sus amistades y clientes. —Hahi Noches de borrachera, impresionante, sin duda —comentó Julia triste, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¡Ya veremos! desu —corrió a lo largo de la galería y bajó por la escalera principal. Al llegar al pie de la escalera, se abrió la puerta del despacho y su padre salió con Colonello a su lado. Parecía cansado y demacrado y, a pesar de la amargura que sentía, a Haru le conmovió la desesperación que vio reflejada en la cara de su padre. —Haru, querida —él trató de sonreír al verla—. Nadie me ha informado de tu llegada. —Hahi Papá, dime que no es verdad —le dijo, corriendo hacia él—. Prométele a Haru que no has vendido Namimori a ese campesino. Ella escuchó que Colonello dejaba escapar un murmullo de sorpresa y vio cómo su padre fruncía el ceño. Una tercera persona salió del despacho y dio un paso adelante. Haru se sintió como si una mano le apretara el cuello. Lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era el hombre que había visto a su llegada y a quien consideraba un intruso. ¡Ya no le sorprendía que se hubiera reído de ella! Pero en aquella ocasión él no reía. La mirada oscura la recorría de arriba abajo y ella se sentía como si una llama aterradora le consumiera la carne sobre los huesos. Tuvo que controlarse para no protegerse con los brazos. La torre atacada por el rayo, pensó, y el rey de espadas que se acercaba a acabar con su orgullo y separarla de todo lo que amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 2

EL VESTIDO color purpura era sensacional. Haru contemplaba su imagen con ojos críticos, mientras se ajustaba las medias. Su aspecto era elegante y sofisticado; como correspondía a la chica de la casa, pensó amargada. Pero asistía obligada a la fiesta después de la discusión más grave que había tenido nunca con su padre.

El sólo hecho de pensar en la escena la hacía estremecerse. — ¡Cómo te atreves, Haru! —la voz de sir Miura era glacial cuando al fin estuvieron solos—. Pensé que la temporada que pasaste con Miriam te habría curado de tu tendencia a las reacciones impulsivas e inoportunas. Aún no hay nada firmado entre el señor Hibari y yo. Tu insolencia bien puede poner en riesgo nuestras negociaciones. —Hahi! Haru se alegra —contestó desafiante—. ¡Papá, no puedes vender Namimori a un hombre como ése! Tiene que haber otra salida. —Si la hubiera, ya la habría encontrado —el tono de su padre se hizo más agudo—. Eres una niña, Haru, una niña malcriada. No te he ayudado en nada al protegerte de las realidades del mundo. — ¿Es así como clasificas a Kyoya Hibari? —Haru rio—. Entonces Haru se alegra de que me hayas protegido. ¡No puede comprar Namimori, no puede! —Sí puede; y espero con desesperación que lo haga.

—ella nunca había visto a su padre tan serio—. Y tú, señorita, no harás ni dirás nada que pueda poner la venta en peligro. —hahi! Haru cree que, no tendrás que preocuparte por eso —Haru lo miraba desafiante—. Haru se asegurara de que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar. —De hecho, lo verás esta noche —le informó sir Miura, triste—. Va a cenar con nosotros y luego asistirá a la fiesta. — hahi ¡No puedes haberlo invitado! —Haru jadeaba por la sorpresa—. A alguien como él. Nuestros amigos pensarán que lo aceptamos, que se lo endosamos de alguna forma. ¿Y por qué no debemos hacerlo? —Sir Miura golpeó su escritorio con el puño-. Por Dios, Julia, ¿cómo puedes ser tan presuntuosa? Kyoya Hibari puede haber heredado en un principio, pero él ha amasado propia fortuna desde que es la cabeza del imperio Hibari. Y en el mundo de la actualidad, lo que cuenta es el dinero, querida, como me temo que pronto descubrirás. Hasta ahora, él ha sido bastante complaciente.

Ojalá no hayas echado todo a perder con tus tonterías. Tiene la reputación de ser bastante duro. _ hahi ¡Por ser un hijo ilegítimo! —Haru emitió su propia opinión—. Lo que lo describe con toda exactitud. _ ¿Y qué es lo que tenemos nosotros que nos hace ser tan morales y altaneros? —le preguntó sir Miura —. Si la primera Haru Miura no se hubiera ganado las atenciones del príncipe regente, nunca habríamos tenido Namimori. Tal vez debas recordar eso —hizo una pausa para contemplar la cara desafiante de su hija—. Y recuerda esto también, Haru. Espero que esta noche actúes de forma civilizada ante Kyoya Hibari, en principio, tal vez pidiéndole una disculpa. — ¿Con un sencillo «Haru lamenta lo que ha dicho»? ¿o quieres que le limpie los zapatos con la lengua? Y así continuaron con las mismas recriminaciones hasta que al fin llegaron a una tregua.

Haru no tendría que disculparse, pero tampoco se le permitiría que fingiera dolor de cabeza y no asistiera a la fiesta. Y tendría que ser cortés con Kyoya Hibari. —Sé que es una situación muy difícil para ti, querida —le dijo su padre con más gentileza, antes de que subiera a cambiarse—. Pero todavía somos una familia, y eso es lo que importa a fin de cuentas. Los ladrillos y el cemento, a pesar de lo históricos que puedan ser, no son tan importantes. El problema, pensó Haru desalentada, era que su padre tenía razón.

Había sido muy grosera con Hibari-san. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podía saber que él estaba agazapado detrás de la puerta del estudio como un demonio, preparado para surgir en el momento más inoportuno? ¿Y si ella lo hubiera sabido habría actuado de otra forma? Lo dudaba. En cuanto a groserías, pensaba que estaban empatados. La había rechazado y desairado cuando su padre intentó presentarlos, recordando a sir Miura y la mirada gélida que Hibari-san le había lanzado antes de irse a la granja y había salido de la habitación sin dignarse siquiera a dirigir una segunda mirada a Haru.

Pero eso era para bien, pensó Haru con la boca seca. Pero si la segunda mirada hubiera sido como la primera, habría terminado convertida en cenizas. —Ahora estaba segura de que la noche que le esperaba sería toda una prueba. Su padre le había hecho ver con claridad que presentaría a Kyoya Hibari-san a sus vecinos y amigos como el futuro propietario de Namimori, y Haru no estaba segura de poder soportarlo. Casi había decidido no ponerse el vestido nuevo, diciéndose que su aspecto no importaba; que la prenda más vieja que tuviera en su guardarropa sería la más indicada para asistir a aquella desagradable fiesta. Pero su orgullo pudo más. Su barco podría estar naufragando, mas ella izaría su bandera en el mástil más alto y no permitiría que nadie supiera cuánto despreciaba a Kyoya Hibari-san.

Su innato sentido de la realidad le hizo comprender que demasiados ojos la observarían en busca de dolor o vergüenza. Sus amistades comprenderían, pensó con un suspiro, pero también estaban los ojos del vecindario, menos a favor de los Miura, quienes llevaban años profetizando su ruina. Y ahora la ruina había llegado bajo la forma no bienvenida de aquel usurpador. Koyo Aoba contemplaba con filosofía el cambio producido en su vida, pero Haru siempre había percibido cierta amargura por debajo de su actitud. Y ahora por algún extraño mecanismo, Hibari-san iba a quitarle Namimori, de la misma forma en que se había apoderado de la fortuna de los HIBARI.

Los ladrillos y el cemento no son importantes, había dicho su padre. «Hahi No para ti, papá», pensó Haru en un silencio doloroso. «No para ti, pero sí para Haru ». Se daba cuenta de que su amor por Namimori era objeto de escarnio en la localidad; podía imaginar las olas de sorpresa cuando la gente se diera cuenta de que aquélla sería la última fiesta que iban a ofrecer. Pero aquella noche nadie la compadecería, ni tampoco se reiría de ella, se dijo de forma salvaje, mientras se retocaba el peinado y se perfumaba antes de dirigirse resuelta a la puerta y bajar al salón. Todavía era temprano, y los invitados especiales a quienes se esperaba que llegaran antes de que la fiesta se iniciara, aún no habrían llegado. Así que Julia esperaba contar con el salón para ella sola un rato. Pero para su horror, Hibari-san se encontraba contemplando un cuadro de Haru Miura, la regente, que colgaba sobre la chimenea. A la Haru del siglo veinte nunca le había importado aquel recordatorio constante de la forma en que su familia había adquirido Namimori. Ella siempre se había sentido un poco avergonzada por el lugar de honor que se le daba a la mujer que había traicionado a su esposo y que se había comportado como una buscona con Enma Kozato. Y odiaba la tradición familiar de brindar por la primera Haru como clímax de la fiesta de verano.

Pero tal vez aquel año, bajo circunstancias tan especiales, se abstendrían del ritual. Titubeó en el umbral de la puerta, preguntándose si se podría alejar antes de que él la viera, pero el maldito hombre debía tener ojos en la espalda, pues sin volver la cabeza, le dijo: —Pasa, herbívora, y háblame de su antepasada. Haru se acercó reacia, sintiendo deseos de negar que conocía a aquella belleza de pelo color fuego con vestimenta drapeada. —Y no niegues la relación —le dijo, antes de que ella pudiera abrir la boca—. El parecido de la familia es evidente —se volvió a mirarla y sus ojos se posaron en el vestido de noche—. Y el hecho de que las dos llevan muy poco encima. A su pesar, Haru sintió cómo el color subía a sus mejillas.

El corte del vestido exigía un mínimo de ropa interior; pero la enfurecía que el intruso se hubiera dado cuenta de eso y que, además, sin ninguna delicadeza, se hubiera referido a ello. Al mismo tiempo, tuvo que admitir que su voz era atractiva, un tono grave y resonante en el que casi no se percibía ningún acento extranjero. No era lo que ella hubiera esperado de alguien con sus antecedentes. —Ya que es un extraño en Japón, Hibari- san, quisiera recordarle que los comentarios sexuales no son bienvenidos aquí. — ¿Sexuales? — enarco un ceja, repitió como si le sorprendiera la palabra; después, se encogió de hombros—.

Sin embargo, nacemos de diferente sexo, ona. Todavía no hay sexo neutro. Por lo que un carnívoro, puede permitirse decirle a una herbívora que la encuentra deseable. Muy a su pesar, Haru sintió que se sonrojaba aún más. ¿En realidad quería decir...? No, por supuesto que no. Sólo trataba de avergonzarla más con esa extraña forma de hablar de carnívoros y herbívoros perro que podía decir ella cuando hablaba en tercera persona. —hahi, le Preguntaba a Haru por la mujer del retrato —contestó con rapidez—. Ella fue la esposa del primer barón y se llamaba Haru. —

¿Por eso tu nombre herbívora? —Sí —Haru no logró añadir que por desgracia, sabía que al hacerlo, tendría que dar explicaciones que no estaba dispuesta a proporcionar. La sonrisa de Hibari ya era de por sí bastante insolente y miraba el cuadro con tanta tranquilidad. — Haru se disculpa pero el retrato no está en venta —trató de mantener la voz tranquila—. Usted compra la propiedad, no la historia de la familia.

—El pasado no me interesa, herbívora, —dijo con voz aburrida—. Y todavía no es seguro que compre Namimori. —Si lo está pensando por algo que yo he dicho o hecho, entonces Haru le pide disculpas Hibari-san —Haru gruñía en su interior. — ¿De verdad? Ona—él habló con el mismo tono reflexivo, pero Julia sintió un estremecimiento repentino, como si la hubiera amenazado de alguna forma. «Hahi, mi actitud es ridícula», pensó, exasperada. —Tal vez sea mejor que Haru y Hibari-san concedan una tregua —trataba de parecer despreocupada—. Hahi ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de beber? —Gracias. ¿Tiene sake? —Desde luego. Eso es lo que bebe mi padre —Haru se acercó a la mesa lateral en donde estaban las licoreras y echó el líquido en un vaso; con enfado, notó que le temblaban las manos—. Vamos, HARU — murmuró para sí—. Contrólate. Estaba segura de que Hibari-san había notado su nerviosismo y eso hacía que se sintiera más cohibida. Sabía que la situación le divertía, aunque al entregarle el vaso, notó que su expresión era enigmática. — ¿No bebe? —le preguntó y Haru negó con la cabeza. —hahi Será una noche bastante larga —se disculpó con una sonrisa brillante que apenas tocaba sus labios.

—él levantó el vaso y bebió. Haru empezó a desear haberse servido algo para ella también. Le habría do algo con que distraerse, en qué concentrarse; cualquier cosa sería preferible a permanecer de pie con la atención de Hibari-san fija en ella, Así que hábleme algo más de la Haru por la que lleva ese nombre le dijo después de una pausa—. Ella fue amante del Príncipe Enma. —Apretó los labios.- ¿qué más puede contarle Haru? —dijo Haru encogiéndose de hombros. _Su marido, el primer barón. ¿Qué clase de herbívoro era? _El pertenecía al círculo del príncipe —empezó a su pesar—. Aunque no era un amigo íntimo. Le gustaban las apuestas. Hibari, medito—. ¿Tenía tan mala suerte como su padre? - Haru lo miró indignada, molesta por la crítica implícita de sus palabras. —Haru No tiene el menor deseo de discutir eso con usted. —Sin embargo, es algo que no puede ignorar —la miraba con los ojos grisáceos —. Si el herbívoro de tu padre hubiera tenido más suerte en sus apuestas o con sus especulaciones, la mansión de la familia no estaría en venta, y nosotros no estaríamos aquí. —Hahi Por favor, no me lo recuerde —pidió tensa. —La tregua no ha durado mucho, ona —continuó, sonriendo cual gato Cheshire, una sonrisa fría y burlona—. Pero no importa. El instinto me dice que una batalla contra una carnívora sería más interesante. —Hahi Y su instinto, por supuesto, nunca se equivoca —Haru era demasiado sarcástica. — Nunca —él todavía sonreía— — hahi ¿Podríamos cambiar de tema, por favor? —pidió Haru, mordiéndose el labio inferior. —bebió un poco más de sake— Podríamos hablar de lo mucho que quiero por verla sin él vestido.

La vergüenza y la ira la invadían, como si realmente le hubieran arrancado la ropa delante de él. Si hubiera tenido un vaso en la mano, se lo habría arrojado a la cara, pensó furiosa. Quería golpearlo, pero sabía bien que aquel gesto sólo lo divertiría. «Dios mío», se dijo Haru. «Le está cobrando a Haru bien caro el haberlo llamado campesino». De algún sitio logró emitir una risa ligera. — ¿le daría Namimori a Haru, Hibari-san? —No —contestó, sorprendido. —Entonces deje de insinuársele a Haru —dijo Haru, encogiéndose de hombros—. —No—le aseguró serio. Durante un momento interminable, él le sostuvo la mirada. Haru se dio cuenta, aterrorizada, de que no se podía mover ni hablar; y de que cada lugar en el que se sentía su pulso en el cuerpo, parecía latir con una independencia alarmante. Ella quería decir que no. Asegurar que estaba aparte, que lo rechazaba a él y a sus actitudes, pero los músculos de la garganta se negaban a responder. Lo que al fin rompió el hechizo fue el sonido de otras voces y pasos en el vestíbulo. Y si antes había sentido que se quemaba, ahora sentía un frío mortal. Mientras Kyoya Hibari se volvía para ver a los padres de Haru, ella se acercó a la chimenea vacía y la contempló como si hubieran llamas que pudieran calentarla y detuvieran el estremecimiento interior que amenazaba con hacerla pedazos. Lady Miura se mostró cortés con su invitado, pero sus modales carecían de la calidez que, por lo general, la caracterizaba y Haru comprendió que ella también seguía órdenes.

Su padre parecía el mismo de siempre, reía y hablaba como si Hibari fuera un viejo amigo, pero su hija podía ver arrugas de tensión alrededor de la boca. Esperaba que la situación se hiciera más fácil cuando llegaran los otros invitados, pero entre los primeros llegaron los Ryuhei y Kyoko no perdió el tiempo y llevó a Haru aparte. —Haru-chan, se escuchan los rumores más sorprendentes por todas partes. La gente dice que tu padre ha vendido la propiedad a un millonario. ¿Es cierto? —En realidad espera que se cierre la venta —Haru logró esbozar una sonrisa. —Vamos, no me engañes, Haru-chan —le dirigió una mirada acusadora—. Te conozco desde hace tiempo; intercambiábamos sonajeros cuando estábamos en la cuna, ¿recuerdas? Sé que perderías tu brazo derecho antes que la casa. Haru se estremeció y su sonrisa desapareció. Dijo dolorida: —Oh, Kyoko, la casa va a ser vendida sin importar lo Haru haga, pero la verdad es que no puedo decirte si Kyoya Hibari-san va a ser el comprador o no —tragó saliva—. Lo único que Haru sabe es que preferiría que la consumiera el fuego antes de permitir que le pertenezca a él. Es el hombre más odioso que he conocido. —Querida Haru-chan —le dirigió una significativa mirada—, ningún hombre con ese dinero puede ser odioso —se puso seria y abrazó a Haru—. No hay nada que pueda decirte que te haga sentir mejor, pero he pensado que tenía que advertirte. Mi madrastra está en pie de guerra. Sonreía presuntuosa durante el trayecto hacia aquí, y eso siempre significa malas noticias para alguien. Julia recibió la información con gesto de desolación. La primera esposa de **Knuckle Sasagawa** había sido una mujer afectuosa y sonriente, popular entre todos. Se lamentó mucho su muerte después de una larga enfermedad. Se decía que Knuckle, quien la había cuidado con devoción durante su enfermedad, se volvería a casar a su debido tiempo, pero nadie, y muchos menos Kyoko y su hermano Ryuhei, esperaban que ocurriera tan pronto, ni que una actriz joven se convirtiera en su madrastra. En un principio, M.M. fue bien recibida, pero posteriormente surgieron resentimientos a causa de sus comentarios venenosos.

Dado que era la esposa de Knuckle, un hombre muy apreciado, era imposible excluirla de las reuniones sociales, pero siempre se percibía cierta tensión cuando ella estaba presente. —Una actriz —comentó Haru con burla en cierta ocasión, dolida por los comentarios males intencionados de M.M. acerca de la torpeza de los adolescentes—. Por Dios, ¿en dónde ha actuado? —Ella dice que intervino en una versión de Antonio y Cleopatra — contestó Kyoko, molesta—. Es probable que representara el papel del áspid. M.M. siempre hablaba de forma efusiva de Namimori, de su belleza e historia, pero no parecía estar dispuesta a derramar ni una sola lágrima por la pérdida de los Miura, y la idea de que hurgara en sus ya abiertas heridas durante la cena, resultaba a Haru insoportable.

¿Qué más puede salir mal?, se preguntaba, triste. ¿Cómo puede el paso de unas cuantas horas cambiar la vida de una persona de forma tan drástica? —Alégrate —Kyoko la cogió del brazo—. Puede ahogarse con una espina del pescado y morir antes de empezar. — ¿No podemos incluir dos aspirinas? —Haru sonrió sin ganas. —Nunca asesines a un millonario, a menos que te mencione en su testamento —la advirtió Kyoko, solemne—. ¿Cómo es?, ¿viejo, gordo y repulsivo? —No —comentó Haru inexpresiva—. Supongo que es atractivo; si su tipo es de tu agrado. —Estoy segura de que lo sería —rio Kyoko entre dientes—. Enséñamelo. Mientras Haru la conducía al salón, Kyoko emitió un significativo sonido. — ¿Atractivo? Por Dios, Haru, ¿estás loca? Es maravilloso. Sin desearlo, Julia tuvo que admitir que Kyoko hablaba con cierta justicia.

La ropa formal que llevaba cuando lo vio por vez primera, reflejaba una fuerza que tenía que aceptar. Ahora, con la formalidad del traje de etiqueta, Hibari-san poseía una presencia carismática, que atraía a todas las mujeres presentes en la habitación. Dicen que la fuerza y la riqueza son afrodisíacos, pensó Haru molesta, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Estaba siendo injusta y lo sabía. Aunque él no tuviera un centavo, cualquier mujer con sangre en las venas no podía evitar mirarlo una y otra vez. Menos ella, se recordó con tristeza. Pero eso no era tan fácil como parecía. Para su desazón, descubrió que tendría que sentarse en frente de él en la larga mesa del comedor y por alguna razón se veía sumamente molesto e irritado, y sin importar cuánto concentrara su atención en los comensales que cayeron a su lado, era consciente de que la observaba con esos gemidos ojos azules, Haru no pudo evitar preguntarse q abria hecho para q Hibari-san estuviera tan molesto y silencioso, por encima de las rosas recién cortadas que adornaban la mesa veía su seño fruncido y sentía miedo. —Así que usted será el nuevo amo de Namimori —comentó M.M., arrastrando las palabras con su voz ronca—. Y dígame, ¿ya le ha convencido Haru para que cambie su apellido por Mura Haru dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor, de repente sintió que se le secaba la boca. _No entiendo herbívora —contestó él aumentando su molestia _Oh, es una broma compartida por todos nosotros desde hace mucho ._replicó M.M. riendo—. Haru siempre ha jurado que el nombre de la familia debe continuar aquí; ya sea encontrando a otro Miura que se case con ella, o bien obligando a un alma inocente a que se cambie el apellido. Me pregunto si ya ha iniciado su campaña con usted. Ella siempre ha declarado que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por mantener a Namimori bajo su control. —Wow —se percibía cierta ironía en la voz, y la mirada que dirigió al otro lado de la mesa, penetró a través del vestido purpura de Haru. —Estoy segura de ello —ronroneó M.M. —. ¿Está usted casado, señor Hibari? —No —contestó sin ninguna expresión. Durante el tenso silencio que siguió, Haru rogó que el suelo se abriera y la tragara para siempre. Escuchó que Knuckle murmuraba: —M.M., ¡por Dios! —y notó el gesto de comprensión de Kyoko-san. —Como muy bien ha indicado, señora M.M., no es más que una broma —con tono agradable, sir Miura interrumpió el silencio—. Pero no creo que a Haru, ya como mujer, se le deba avergonzar con algo que dijo de niña. Ahora, ¿le puedo ofrecer un poco más de pato? La conversación se reanudó alrededor de la mesa en un ambiente de alivio que Julia no podía compartir. El que M.M. revelara con perversidad y satisfacción que se tenía que vender Namimori, era ya bastante malo, pero con toda deliberación, la mujer la había humillado delante de Hibari-san.

Él no conocía la maldad que había en la mujer. Haru tuvo que sonreír y fingir que el asunto no tenía importancia. De reojo miró su pequeño reloj de oro, preguntándose cuánto tendría que permanecer allí antes de que, con una disculpa, pudiera buscar el refugio de su habitación. Aquella noche se alegró como nunca de tener que cumplir con las obligaciones de anfitriona con su madre, yendo de un grupo a otro, conforme la casa se llenaba de invitados. Esperaba y temía que Hibari-san la buscara e hiciera alguna referencia a las palabras de M.M., pero tal vez él también se había sentido incómodo, pues no hizo el menor intento de acercársele. Sir Miura permanecía al lado de Hibari-san, lo llevaba por las habitaciones dándole explicaciones y presentándoles a los invitados, mientras que sus amigos leales intentaban ocultar la sorpresa y desolación que les ocasionaba la noticia.

Pero quizá todo fuera inútil, pensó Haru, con recelo. ¿No sería una tragedia que el comentario de M.M. resultara ser la gota que derramara el vaso y el trato se viniera abajo? Pero ella no sentía ningún deseo de reír. Aunque Hibari-san no hiciera la compra, se presentaría otro comprador. No podían salvar Namimori y ella tenía que aceptarlo. Cuando se acercaba la media noche, Haru advirtió que iban a brindar por la primera lady Miura como de costumbre. — ¡hahi, Dios! No Haru no puede soportarlo —murmuró para sí, y salió a la terraza. No había prisa, pero el ambiente nocturno se notaba fresco. Percibía el aroma de las flores haciéndola consciente de que sería la última fiesta de verano que pasaría allí. Se inclinó sobre la balaustrada y contempló sin ver los jardines.

Se preguntaba con dolor cuáles serían los cambios que Hibari-san efectuaría cuando comprara la mansión. Era probable que mandara a construir una piscina y necesitara un helicóptero, pensó con desdén, y se alegró de no estar presente para ver aquella profanación. Podía oír las risas y los brindis en el salón, los gritos «Por Haru» que siguieron al discurso acostumbrado de su padre que por lo general se caracterizaba por su buen humor. Se preguntaba cuántos de los participantes se daban cuenta de que sería el último brindis. Haru Miura, esposa escandalosa, amante atrevida, el brindis del pueblo, llegaba al final de su reinado. De repente, sintió unas lágrimas absurdas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y brindó «Por Haru», en silencio. Con repentina sorpresa, las mismas palabras sonaron como un eco a poca distancia de ella. Se volvió y tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos para amortiguar el grito que escapó de sus labios. — hahi ¡Usted! De cierta forma, entre las sombras de la noche, él parecía más alto, más poderoso que nunca. Odio las multitudes, herbívora —indicó. _ ¿Se retira? —las palabras parecían retorcerse en la garganta seca de Haru. _Eso es lo que esperas —negó con la cabeza—. Volveré más tarde... _ Hibari-san ¿Va a comprar la mansión? —Eso creo. Usted ha vuelto a despertar mi interés por ella. -¿Haru? —Namimori la apasiona—hizo una pausa—. Habría encontrado al esposo que busca, miura; un ser tan herbívoro que rechazara su nombre y un borrego. —No era un capricho desu—negó con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo Haru podría hacerle comprender? — ¿Piensa que no tengo derecho al nombre que llevo? —los ojos grises brillaban—. Bueno, usted no ha sido la primera en decirlo; aunque ha habido muy pocos que se han atrevido a decírmelo a la cara. -¿Por qué le temen? —La voz de Haru sonaba alta y le faltaba el aliento—. Cuando tome posesión de la mansión, habrá hecho lo peor que pueda hacer. No tendrá ningún poder sobre Haru después de eso. — herbívora ¿Lo cree así? —Con lentitud, avanzó hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que la espalda de Haru se topó con la balaustrada y no pudo alejarse más—. Está equivocada, herbívora. Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también tomaré posesión de usted. Las manos de Hibari-san se posaron sobre los hombros de Haru. No aplicó ninguna fuerza especial, pero al primer contacto contra su piel, Haru supo que llevaría las marcas de sus dedos como si la hubiera apretado con fuerza.

Ella intentó rechazarlo, pero él se inclinaba hacia ella, bloqueando la luz de las estrellas, y el mundo se detuvo en los labios de Haru a causa de la presión exigente de la boca de Hibari. Intentó resistir, mantener la boca cerrada a pesar de la insistencia del hombre, pero era una batalla que no podía ganar. Una batalla en la que él decidió que ella perdería. En algún rincón distante de su mente, Haru reconoció que su enfrentamiento era inevitable desde que había llegado al salón aquella noche. Un estremecimiento la recorrió y se rindió.

Le permitió que invadiera su boca y que hiciera más profundo el beso como él deseaba. Pero eso no fue suficiente. Los labios de Hibari, su lengua, exigían una respuesta que nunca se le había pedido, una respuesta que no estaba segura fuera capaz de proporcionar. No podía respirar, y parecía que las piernas se le habían convertido en agua, mientras las manos de Hibari deslizaban los tirantes por los hombros para que sus senos desnudos le dolieran a causa del contacto erótico contra la dureza del pecho masculino. Y de algún sitio del interior de su ser, Haru sintió una excitación traicionera, ardiente e insoportable.

Alzó las manos para aferrarse a las solapas de la chaqueta de Hibari al sentir una debilidad insidiosa. Cuando él apartó la boca, Haru jadeó, dejó caer la cabeza hacia tras, indefensa, mientras con sus labios él trazaba un sendero a lo largo de su cuello. Pero cuando la mano varonil se elevó para cerrarse íntima sobre uno de los pequeños senos desnudos, ella gritó por modestia, e hizo acopio de toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún le quedaba para alejarse de los brazos de Hibari. Temblaba tanto, que pensó que se iba a caer. Con manos torpes trataba de colocar los tirantes en su sitio, de esconder su cuerpo de aquella mirada penetrante que la devoraba. Por un momento, se estremeció al creer que él iba a tratar de abrazarla de nuevo y retrocedió contra la balaustrada. La vio contener el aliento, y percibió el deseo salvaje que moría en su cara para ser sustituido por una extraña ironía. —wow Una virgen. Eso, por supuesto, Ona —murmuró casi para sí. Entonces, antes de que Haru pudiera hablar o moverse, se volvió para perderse en la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 3

HARU permaneció hasta tarde en su habitación a la mañana siguiente. Podía oír el sonido de las aspiradoras en el piso inferior, el murmullo de las voces y el movimiento de las personas contratadas por su madre para poner todo en orden después de la fiesta. Otros años ella se levantaba pronto para ayudar. Pero en aquella ocasión no se sentía capaz de hacer nada más que continuar acostada contemplando el cielo raso, permitiendo que los acontecimientos del día anterior y en especial los de la noche, volvieran a pasar por su mente como en cámara lenta.

Todavía le resultaba imposible creer que se hubiera comportado de esa forma; que hubiera respondido así, en especial con un hombre a quien desdeñaba. Hasta llegó a preguntarse si todo no había sido más que un sueño. Después de todo, era la noche del equinoccio de verano. Pero los besos de Kyoya Hibari no se parecían en nada a aquello de lo que están hechos los sueños, pensaba irónica. Y tampoco podía culpar al alcohol, pues apenas había bebido durante toda la noche.

¡Maldito!, pensó furiosa, escondiendo la cabeza en la almohada. ¡Maldito! Su comportamiento de la noche anterior se apartaba por completo del contexto de toda su vida. Nunca había sido el tipo de mujer que se arroja en los brazos del primer hombre que le parece atractivo. «Apasionadamente retraída», había sido la descripción de uno de sus admiradores y a ella le había gustado. Ya tenía su vida planeada en medio de la seguridad y armonía de Namimori y nada echaría eso a perder, en especial la diversión sexual casual que tanto parecía atraer a muchos de sus amigos.

Era cierto que la amenaza de una enfermedad grave había logrado que cambiaran un poco de idea los últimos meses, pero para Julia no había sido necesario hacer ninguna adaptación. Actuaba de acuerdo con la moda sin siquiera saberlo, se dijo un poco burlona. Ahora se veía obligada a considerar si la fuerza de voluntad que siempre la había caracterizado y de la que se sentía tan orgullosa, no se había debido sólo a la falta de una tentación seria. No, pensó, golpeando el colchón con un puño. No lo creo. Estaba trastornada por las noticias que había recibido en cuanto a Namimori, eso era todo y enloqueció un poco. Pero ya estaba en sus cabales otra vez. Lo suficiente, como para pensar en un futuro que se había alterado de una forma drástica.

Resignada pensó en las posibilidades que tenía en el campo de la contabilidad y los ordenadores que hasta hacía muy poco sólo había considerado útiles para trabajar al lado de su padre en la administración de Namimori. Seguramente le permitirían encontrar trabajo como secretaria. Varias de sus amigas de escuela vivían y trabajaban en Tokio y siempre estaban buscando a alguien con quien compartir su apartamento. «Haru Sobrevivirá», se dijo. «Haru Tiene que hacerlo». Se puso de pie, se dio una ducha rápida, y se vistió antes de bajar.

La **Bluebell** , el ama de llaves, se dirigía con una bandeja con café hacia el estudio de sir Miura y Haru la siguió. —Buenos días, Haru —el saludo de su padre era demasiado cordial—. Desapareciste bastante temprano anoche, ¿verdad? —hahi En realidad, Haru no estaba de humor para disfrutar de la fiesta — contestó Haru y sir Miura asintió, mientras ordenaba unos papeles. —Es un asunto muy desagradable —le dijo sombrío—. Haru, si hubiera otra solución... —Lo sé —aceptó Haru con un suspiro—. Lo sé —sirvió el café y entregó una taza a su padre—. Aunque supongo que todavía no habéis llegado a ningún acuerdo. —De hecho, ya lo hemos hecho —su padre la miró fijamente—Kyoya Hibari ha llamado por teléfono esta misma mañana para confirmar su oferta. Colonello y yo nos reuniremos con sus abogados esta tarde para ultimar los detalles.

Supongo que todo será rápido —Haru está segura de que así será —aceptó Haru, seca. Aun cuando Hibari-san estuviera quieto, daba la impresión de una energía inquietante y dinámica lo consumía. Una vez que decidía que deseaba algo, no permitía que la hierba creciera bajo sus pies hasta tenerlo. _Él vendrá más tarde —continuó su padre—. Pasamos un buen rato en la granja ayer y quiere ver el resto de la propiedad —hizo una pausa—. Le he asegurado que te encantará ser su guía. _hahi ¿Qué has dicho? —Haru lo miraba horrorizada—. Oh, papá, no puede ser. ¡Haru No quiere volver a ver a ese hombre! —Entonces, es una pena —sir Miura frunció el ceño—. Lo que dije ayer todavía vale para hoy. Espero que seas atenta y que mantengas bajo control la antipatía personal que puedas sentir. Después de todo, aún no hemos firmado nada. Y tú eres la persona que mejor puede hacer esto. Hibari-san me pidió información anoche acerca de los comentarios que la tonta esposa de Knuckle hizo durante la cena. Fue muy comprensivo y se veía bastante irritado. —Haru Está segura de que lo fue —dijo Haru y con un suspiro, amargada—. Está bien, papá. Haru ara lo que le pides, con la condición de que sea la última vez que tenga que ver al Hibari-san. Mañana me iré a Tokio para empezar a buscar trabajo. —No hay necesidad de que hagas eso —sir Miura la miraba—. Una vez que se venda la propiedad, no nos faltará de nada. He pensado que podríamos ir a vivir a la playa o a algún lugar soleado. Los inviernos en Tokio no hacen ningún bien a tu madre, sabes y... —Hahi No, papá —le dijo Haru gentil—. Haced vosotros lo que queráis. Haru tiene que empezar a organizar su vida —alzó la barbilla—. Haru ¡Ya no es una niña!. —No —aceptó sir Miura un poco triste—. Supongo que no. Una hora más tarde, Haru se despedía de sus padres con la mano. Lady Miura decidió acompañar a su esposo a Tokio para ir de compras, decisión que había tomado al saber que Kyoya Hibari-san iba a ir poco después a Namimori. «La madre de Haru tiene suerte», pensó Julia con un suspiro. «Haru Quisiera poder salir corriendo de aquí».

Al volver al interior de la mansión, el teléfono sonó. Descolgó el auricular con cierta aprensión. Pero era Kyoko. -¿Dónde te metiste anoche? —le preguntó su amiga. –Haru empezó a sentir como el esqueleto de la fiesta y me fui a la cama -No después de perder la cabeza por el Hibari-san, espero —Kyoko reía, luego bajó la voz como si conspirara—. A propósito, Haru, papá y mi madrastra tuvieron una buena discusión por los comentarios que ella hizo durante la cena. Creo que mi padre ha empezado a conocerla por fin. —Haru lo siente —dijo Haru y en realidad así era. —Yo no —contestó Kyoko con la misma sinceridad—. Es una malvada y todo el mundo lo sabe menos él. Pero tendrá que tener mayor cuidado en el futuro —hizo una pausa—. En realidad, creo que Hibari-san se portó como todo un caballero. Es sensacional y muy sensual, aunque intimidante, Haru. Es una lástima que no esté buscando esposa. —Bueno, él va a venir aquí en cualquier momento para recorrer la propiedad —dijo Haru, fría—. Le hablaré bien de ti. — ¿De mí? — Kyoko gritaba y se ponía azul del miedo—. ; No seas tonta. Yo pensaba en ti. M.M. Sólo quería causar problemas pero, en realidad, tenía razón. Si te casaras con Hibari-san, Namimori seguiría siendo tuyo. —Gracias —contestó Haru, seca—. Pero hasta para los sacrificios hay un límite, aunque se trate de Namimori desu. —Vaya sacrificio —dijo mordaz—. Además de su dinero, apuesto a que es fantástico en la cama. Durante un aterrador momento, Haru se descubrió reviviendo la realidad de estar entre los brazos de Hibari-san. Después recordó el olor de su piel, el calor de su cuerpo parecía llenar sus sentidos como si estuviera a su lado. Sintió que un estremecimiento le recorría el cuerpo. Su risa fue temblorosa.

— ¡Eres una descarada, Kyoko! ¿Qué diría la madre superiora si te oyera? desu—Suspiraría y rezaría por mí. Pobre mujer, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ha pasado toda su vida de rodillas. La mano de Haru temblaba al dejar el auricular en su sitio después de que Kyoko colgara. Sabía que su amiga sólo bromeaba, pero el encuentro con Hibari-san la noche anterior, le había revelado que cualquier relación que estableciera con él no era asunto de risa. «Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de usted».

Las palabras acudían a su mente una y otra vez. Lo único que le proporcionaba cierta tranquilidad después del incidente era El cambio que notó en él una vez que descubrió que ella era virgen. Aunque sólo el cielo sabía la forma en que lo había adivinado pensó avergonzada. Pero era claro que la falta de experiencia en el aspecto sexual, era un obstáculo para él. «Y a mí me salva la vida», pensó Haru.

Enderezó los hombros al oír el ruido de un coche que se acercaba por el sendero de acceso. Se limpió las manos sudorosas sobre la tela de los ajustados vaqueros. Ahora era de día y ella no llevaba el vestido que había lucido la noche anterior, también la súbita locura que había sentido estaba controlada. Era ella misma otra vez. «No hay nada que temer», se dijo. «Nada». Se dirigió a la puerta principal y lo vio bajarse del coche. Hibari-san avanzó hacia el pie de la escalera y se detuvo. Sonreía mientras la observaba. —Ona —dijo con voz suave—. ¿Has dormido bien? «No me sonrojaré», se prometía Haru en silencio. « ¡No lo haré!» —Muy bien, gracias desu—mintió con frialdad. —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros formaron un puño, después se relajaron. —me llamo Haru no ona, ni herbívora. — Te deseo en mi cama —hahi Bueno, Haru no lo desea —contestó Haru consciente del pulso que latía con fuerza en sus muñecas—. Haru Cree que será mejor que se retire Hibari-san. —Después de que haya visto el resto de la propiedad. Tu padre me aseguró que tú me guiarías encantada. – dijo con una sonrisa sádica

—Ese ha sido su primer error del día. Ya que tiene que tratar con sus abogados, espero que sea el último desu —Haru miró su reloj—. Tal vez podamos dar una vuelta rápida. Me temo que no podré ofrecerle comida... —No lo hagas —dijo con voz sedosa y cargada de cinismo—. Tengo comida. Así tendremos el tiempo necesario. —Hizo una pausa—. Y no me interesan el acre, Ona. ¿Entiendes? —cuando ella asintió reacia, él se dirigió al coche y abrió la puerta para que Haru subiera.

Al principio Haru estaba tensa como las cuerdas de un arco de violín, molesta por la cercanía de él dentro del vehículo, pero después de un rato empezó a relajarse, la tranquilizaba el hecho de que él necesitaba las dos manos para conducir y no parecía tratar de acosarla. Ella esperaba que las respuestas a sus preguntas se limitaran a monosílabos, pero pronto descubrió que no sería así. Las preguntas de Hibari exigían mucho más, revelaban una gran inteligencia. Bajo su interrogatorio, a pesar de ella misma, empezó a hablar de Namimori, de cómo había sido en el pasado, de los planes que había para el futuro. La voz de Haru se suavizó al identificar sus sitios favoritos, lugares muy queridos desde su infancia. Cada matorral, cada grupo de árboles parecía tener un significado especial para ella, advirtió con angustia. —Comamos —dijo Hibari—. Algún sitio, Haru tragó saliva. —Coja el camino a la izquierda, le llevará al lago. Pero Haru se baja aquí. En realidad debe volver a la casa... — comamos —pronunció las palabras con tono era implacable.

Bajo los rayos del sol, las aguas del lago brillaban como el oro. —Ese efecto se debe al sentimiento —explicó Haru—. Es inofensivo. Hay peces. —Hibari le entregó una manta—. Extiéndela, —mientras el sacaba la comida. Nerviosa, Haru obedeció. Deseaba haber organizado la comida para los dos en la casa. Una manta en el aislamiento del lago tenía todas las connotaciones que ella quería evitar.

El comedor hubiera sido menos íntimo, pensó, mordiéndose el labio inferior. La cesta de la comida fue toda una revelación. Había salmón ahumado, patés, caviar y ensalada. Julia abrió los ojos asombrada mientras observaba cómo Hibari abría una botella de champán._ hahi ¿No le parece demasiado elegante para una comida sencilla en el campo? —preguntó con un toque de sarcasmo. _ ¿es un poco vulgar? —Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras le entregaba la copa—. ¿Qué esperabas de un campesino?_ hahi Está equivocado, Hibari-san.

No he olvidado nada —dijo con la garganta seca. —Llenó su propia copa—. Llame Kyoya —Hahi la formalidad es preferible, en estas circunstancias. Desu —Como quieras —levantó la copa—. Brindemos —hizo una pausa al notar que ella dudaba—. Herbívora. Haru se sonrojó un poco, después alzó su copa. En silencio, él le entregó un plato, los cubiertos y una servilleta de lino y empezaron a comer. A pesar de sus reservas, Haru descubrió que tenía apetito y que todo estaba delicioso.

El aire libre siempre despertaba su apetito, pensó mientras Kyoya le servía una segunda ración de fresas. Ella negó con la cabeza y se apoyó sobre un codo, disfrutando del calor del sol y del olor de la hierba. Si me encontrara con cualquier otro hombre, pensó triste, estaría relajada disfrutando de la vida. Pero aunque Kyoya actuara como un anfitrión cortés, cosa que ella no podía negar, representaba una amenaza para la tranquilidad de su espíritu. Consciente de que la observaba, dijo: —Habla muy buen japonés. ¿Dónde lo ha aprendido? —Recibí una educación adecuada —dijo arqueando un poco las cejas intimidando a Haru—. A pesar de lo que te hayan contado. — hahi ¿Contado? —Sí. Tu padre me mencionó anoche las vacaciones que acabas de disfrutar, la embajada en donde está tu tío. El herbívoro Koyo ocupa un puesto en la misma capital. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento debes haberte encontrado con él. Eres demasiado hermosa para que él no te haya visto —torció la boca un poco, en su mente solo pensaba en Morder hasta la muerte al incordio de Borrego que tenía por primo—. Y no puedo creer que haya resistido la tentación de contarte, como hace a todo el que le escucha, cómo supuestamente le robé su herencia. Su madre y su hermana también son bastante volubles en cuanto a ese asunto. —No puede culparlos desu—dijo Haru, brusca—. Por lo general, los usurpadores no son populares. —herbívora ¿Así es como me consideras? — rio y después se produjo un breve silencio—. Escucharte hablar de tu hogar es una revelación, Ona. Hablas como lo haría una mujer al referirse a su amante. —Hahi Namimori ha sido mi vida. Pensé que siempre lo sería —Haru contemplaba su copa. —Y puede serlo —aseguró lacónico e hizo una pausa—. Si te casas conmigo. Haru se enderezó de un brinco y derramó el champán sobre su camisa.

—hahi Si es una broma, es de muy mal gusto. —Hablo en serio —Kyoya estiró el brazo y retiró la copa de la mano de Julia para dejarla a una distancia segura—. Una mansión como Namimori necesita una mujer, y mi madre no para de decirme que ya es hora de que me case —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez tenga razón. —Y pide en matrimonio a una mujer a la que apenas conoce, sólo porque su madre piensa que es una buena idea desu —Haru logró emitir una risa burlona—. ¡Increíble! —-Tienes toda la razón, si tu premisa fuera correcta —aceptó sin inmutarse—. Pero en realidad no somos extraños, Haru Miura —hizo una pausa—. Anoche me preguntaste si te daría Namimori. Ahora te respondo sí, pero con mis condiciones, no con las tuyas. — Hahi ¡Es inconcebible! —La voz de Haru sonaba extraña—. Supongo que en realidad creyó lo que dijo esa odiosa mujer. Que me prestaría a un arreglo tan degradante, tan espantoso... que me vendería —se puso de rodillas. Estaba muy alterada y su respiración era agitada—.Haru ¡Y ha tenido que ser usted, entre todos los hombres! — ¿Por qué dices eso? —la voz de Kyoya todavía era tranquila, pero había un fulgor extraño en sus ojos al mirarla—. ¿Hay algo malo en mi sangre que no permite que se mezcle con la tuya? —hahi No tiene nada que ver con eso —contestó Haru desafiante. Respiró hondo—:. Para ser franca, no es mi tipo. De hecho, me deja fría y esbozó una sonrisa forzada—. Estoy segura de que no es esa la reacción que desearía en su esposa.

Él la observó pensativo. _Es verdad que eso ocasionaría problemas. Pero, ¿estás segura de lo que has dicho? La desafiaba, se dio cuenta, furiosa, pensando en su respuesta de la noche anterior. —Hahi Todos somos culpables de comportamiento fuera de lo común en ocasiones desu—se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia—. Atribúyalo al alcohol, además del hecho de que me cogió por sorpresa. Por un momento, se hizo el silencio, luego Hibari también se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, si esa es la única forma, que así sea. Cuando se movió, Haru se dio cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones y retrocedió sobre la manta, pero cayó de espaldas. Mientras trataba de recuperarse, Kyoya ya estaba a su lado. Se colocó encima de Haru y con una mano le sujetó las dos muñecas por encima de su cabeza. La tenía indefensa. — hahi ¡Suélteme! —dijo ella con voz ronca. — ¿Por qué? —La sonrisa de Hibari no alcanzaba a sus ojos—. ¿Qué efecto puede tener esto sobre ti? —Inclinó la cabeza y le rozó la boca con los labios—. ¿O esto? —con la mano libre, le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. —No... Oh, Dios, ¡no! Hahi —surgió un lamento desesperado.

El cuerpo de Haru se retorcía al tratar de liberarse. Él se separó un poco de ella, pero sólo para colocar uno de sus muslos entre los de ella. —Sigue luchando Herbívora —dijo riendo—. Me gusta. La presión íntima del cuerpo de Kyoya contra el de ella no dejaba la menor duda de cuáles eran sus intenciones, y la vergüenza hacía que ella se sonrojara aún más. — ¡Cerdo! —jadeaba—. ¡Maldito!... — ¿Bastardo? —se burló—. ¿Por qué no lo dices? —los dedos se deslizaban hacia abajo, sin prisa, completando su labor, sacó los extremos de la camisa y los separó. Ahora ella llevaba sujetador pero el delicado encaje apenas cubría sus senos y Kyoya sonrió sensual por el deseo de verla. Coloco la mano entre los senos, encontró el broche y, con destreza, lo abrió.

El aliento de Haru quedó atrapado con agonía en su garganta. El sol la deslumbraba incluso con los ojos entornados. Los dedos de Kyoya acariciaban uno de los senos suaves y rosados, daban forma al pezón y lo sujetaban para poder acariciarlo con los labios. Un gemido de rechazo y necesidad subió por la garganta de Haru cuando por vez primera sintió la boca de Kyoya sobre su piel desnuda. Una excitación ardiente la invadió cuando los labios de Kyoya saborearon el pezón.

Con la lengua, trazó círculos lentos y lánguidos, jugó con él, lo frotó con suavidad hasta que la mezcla de dolor y placer hizo que ella gritara y se retorciera, pero en esta ocasión en un abandono tumultuoso y desconocido para ella.

Él volvió la cabeza y empezó a besar el otro seno, y el cálido centro de su feminidad se contrajo con deleite, mientras sentía la dolorosa respuesta. La mano de Kyoya descendió con lentitud para explorar la caja torácica y el vientre plano. Por fin, se detuvo en el borde del pantalón. Como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, Haru sintió que sus esbeltas caderas se elevaban un poco, se arqueaban empujándola contra el muslo que la aprisionaba. Kyoya levantó la cabeza y la miró, su respiración era entrecortada; después, con una rapidez asombrosa, se apartó de ella y la liberó.

Haru permaneció inmóvil un momento. Todo su cuerpo pulsaba mientras su mente trataba de recuperar el control y asimilar lo que le había pasado. Desde lejos, le llegó la voz de Kyoya. —Si te dejo fría, Haru Miura —decía burlón—, te aseguro que envidio al herbívoro que realmente te excite. Con un pequeño jadeo, Haru se dio la vuelta para darle la espalda. Trató de abrocharse el sujetador y la camisa con manos torpes. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La forma en que le había permitido que le hiciera eso; y cómo había deseado más. Ella quería ponerse de pie de un salto y salir corriendo, a algún sitio en donde él no la encontrara nunca, en donde no tuviera que volver a verlo. Una mirada rápida le permitió ver que Kyoya había empezado a guardar todo en la cesta. Estaba claro que el incidente no le había afectado como a ella. Ella lo había provocado y él había respondido, y ahora tenía que vivir con el conocimiento de que había estado a punto de entregarse a él. «Oh, Dios», pensó, «no puede ser cierto, no puede ser». Levantó la mirada. Él estaba enfrente de ella con las manos en las caderas. — ¿Quieres ir a casa? —le pregunto. _Puedo hacerlo sola —la voz le sonó ronca y desconocida. Estaba segura de que él discutiría, insistiría, pero, para su sorpresa, se encogió de hombros, llevó la cesta al coche, subió y se alejó. Haru permaneció allí un buen rato, contemplando las aguas ambarinas del lago. Luego, temblorosa, se puso de pie y empezó a andar hacia el campamento de los aldeanos. Tenía que ver a Viper.

Había cosas que quería preguntarle; cosas que tenía que saber. Namimori, pensó clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos; la torre atacada por el rayo. Y Hibari Kyoya; el rey de espadas que venía a humillarla. Todo era un conjuro absurdo y una coincidencia, por supuesto, pero demasiado preciso al mismo tiempo. Y ella no quería el consuelo familiar de extraños atractivos y ráfagas de viento inesperadas. Pero cuando llegó, había una extraña quietud. Corrió al claro y se detuvo para mirar a su alrededor incrédula. Estaba vacío. Los remolques se habían ido. —No pueden dejarme así, ¡no pueden! —gritaba Haru. Sólo la escuchaban los árboles a su alrededor—. Hahi Tienen que quitarle a Haru el conjuro; hacer que las cosas mejoren. Pero la única respuesta fue el silencio. Se habían ido y sólo el cielo sabía cuándo regresarían. Se dirigió cabizbaja hacia la casa. Una vez en la seguridad de su habitación, se desnudó y se dio una ducha permitiendo que el agua templada resbalara por el cuerpo que la había traicionado por completo. Quería borrar el recuerdo de las manos de Kyoya, de su boca.

Pertenecer a sí misma otra vez. Se puso ropa vieja, familiar. Una falda verde jade y una blusa blanca de mangas flojas y cuello rectangular. Se cepilló el pelo rojizo hasta que le ardió el cuero cabelludo, después se lo recogió en la nuca con una cinta del mismo color que la falda. Haru Miura contempló su imagen en el espejo con una postura despreocupada, pero la frustración que sentía en su interior le decía que solo era una fachada, una mentira.

Si él la hubiera desnudado del todo y la hubiera hecho suya, ella no habría movido ni un solo dedo para detenerlo. Lo sabía, y esa certeza la aterrorizaba como nada hasta ese momento en la vida ni siquiera la perdida de Namimori. Salió de la habitación y casi se chocó con Bluebell. –Hahi Disculpa, **Bluebell** —logró sonreír y hablar con tranquilidad—. ¿Me buscabas? desu—Tiene una visita, señorita Julia — **Bluebell** sonrió—. Pensé que a quien venía a ver era a sir Miura, pero ha preguntado por usted. Haru se mantuvo tranquila, aunque el instinto le decía que debía volver a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con llave. No preguntó quién era. Ya lo sabía. También sabía cuál era el motivo que lo había llevado allí. Bajó y cruzó el vestíbulo hacia la sala. Hibari Kyoya estaba al lado de la chimenea. Él también se había duchado y ahora vestía de un modo formal. Durante un interminable momento se limitaron a mirarse el uno al otro. Después, con brusquedad, Hibari le dijo: — ¿Vas a casarte conmigo? Las palabras negativas, de rechazo, llenaban la mente de Julia, luchaban por ser las primeras en salir de su boca. Desde algún sitio lejano, fuera de ella misma, Julia oyó su propia voz que decía: —Sí. Kyoya-san asintió y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. —Hablaré con tu padre mañana. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió, Haru fue hacia el sofá y se sentó abatida. «¿Qué he hecho?», pensó. «Oh, Dios. ¿Qué he hecho?»


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 4

SE CASARON tres semanas más tarde en la oficina del registro civil, lo que expresaba mejor que las palabras el rechazo de sus padres hacia ese matrimonio. Haru jamás se había entregado hasta ese momento a una condena tan directa y prolongada hacia una de sus acciones, y los días anteriores a la boda fueron muy desagradables y agotadores. — ¡No puedes hacer eso! —Declaró Lady Miura entre lágrimas, una y otra vez—. No te puedes casar con un hombre sólo porque quieres seguir viviendo en esta casa. ¡Es... obsceno! —Hahi No sólo es la casa —repetía Haru cansada. — ¿Entonces, qué es, dime? No puedes fingir que estás enamorada de ese hombre; ¡ese nuevo rico! —gritaba. No, Haru no podía fingir eso. No tenía idea de cuáles eran sus sentimientos reales hacia Kyoya Hibari. Y el impacto sensual devastador que ejercía sobre sus emociones, era algo que no podía discutir con su madre.

Por consentimiento tácito, no se hizo un anuncio público de su compromiso, aunque Kyoya (daba gracias a que no se había hecho una multitud) le regaló un anillo; un zafiro estrella exquisito. Se lo entregó arqueando Ias cejas en un gesto retador, como si la desafiara a que lo encontrara demasiado grande u ostentoso, y ella se lo agradeció con un «hahi muchas gracias, es hermoso desu», en un tono tranquilo. Pero él no se ofreció a colocárselo en el dedo, y la mayor parte del tiempo el anillo permanecía encerrado en su caja. Era sólo un símbolo para cumplir con los convencionalismos sociales, pero no tenía mayor significado y estaba segura de que Kyoya, como ya había aprendido a llamarlo, nunca preguntaría dónde estaba.

Y si sus propios sentimientos acerca del matrimonio eran ambivalentes, ella no tenía la menor idea de cuáles eran los de él. Delante de los demás Kyoya representaba el papel de un prometido atento, tan hábil, que ni sir Miura ni lady Miura tenían nada que criticar. Era correcto, hasta encantador, frente a la franca hostilidad de la madre de Haru. Y no puso la menor objeción a que la boda se celebrara casi en un rincón. Haru fue quien se sintió un poco decepcionada y molesta. Siempre se había imaginado frente al altar de la pequeña iglesia de la parroquia, envuelta en seda blanca, con la familia, las amistades y aquellos que le deseaban lo mejor a su alrededor. Imaginó que Kyoya querría una ceremonia formal con el objeto de convencer a la localidad y al mundo de que, a pesar de que se pudieran cuestionar sus antecedentes, iba a formar parte de una familia respetable.

Sin embargo, los detalles de cómo Haru se convertiría en su esposa, parecían no importarle. Y la sorpresa siguiente fue enterarse de que ningún miembro de la familia de Kyoya iba a estar presente. — hahi ¿Nadie? —Haru lo miraba—. Pero... — ¿A quién se supone que debo invitar? —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Mi primo Koyo, quien por el momento se considera mi heredero? ¿Su hermana **Adelheid**? ¿Mi tía **Iris**? —hahi Pero está tu madre —dijo Haru titubeante—, ni siquiera la conozco y... —Habrá bastante tiempo para eso —hizo una pausa—. Mi madre no ha estado bien de salud últimamente y un viaje podría agotarla; además de otras consideraciones —añadió con una ligera ironía. Haru se sonrojó. Kyoya debía estar preocupado por la recepción que podrían brindar a su madre, y si era sincera, lo comprendía.

Una sencilla mujer campesina Japonesa podría ser destruida por la helada cortesía de lady Miura. Pero la falta de familiares que apoyaran a Kyoya en el compromiso, no fue la única sorpresa. Haru asumió que una vez que ella había prometido convertirse en su esposa, él no perdería el tiempo y la perseguiría hasta seducirla y consumar el acto. Pero el hecho era que nada estuvo más alejado de la verdad. Él la visitaba o llamaba por teléfono todos los días, desde luego, y en las dos ocasiones que tuvo que salir del país, ordenó que le enviaran flores. Su cortejo, si así se le podía llamar, siguió líneas muy formales. Él no buscaba la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, y cuando estaban juntos mantenía cierta distancia. Y sus besos se reducían a un leve roce de la boca sobre los labios o mejillas de Haru al llegar o al despedirse.

A Haru le molestaba la falta de demostraciones de afecto. No quería que le hiciera el amor; no era necesario decirlo, pero al mismo tiempo, la capacidad que él tenía para mantenerse tan distante, la trastornaba un poco, le recordaba lo poco que conocía al hombre con quien iba a casarse. Más la trastornaba su propia reacción cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba su voz por teléfono. No podía negar la excitación que la quemaba en su interior, pero podía disimularla por lo menos en la superficie; la frialdad de Haru igualaba a la de Kyoya. Aunque no era posible saber hasta dónde lo engañaba.

Y no cabía la menor duda de que él tenía mucha confianza en que podría derribar todas las barreras que pudieran existir entre ellos la noche de bodas, reduciéndola una vez más al estado de pasión desenfrenada que había experimentado aquel día cerca del lago. Bueno, aquella era la vida que le ofrecía y que ella había aceptado, pensó con un pequeño suspiro. Señora de la casa durante el día, amante durante la noche. Ya no se podía quejar de lo estricto del acuerdo establecido entre ellos. Pero la idea de lo que sería la rendición total a un hombre como Kyoya Hibari, dominaba cada vez más sus pensamientos al acercarse el momento de la ceremonia. La advertencia de la Viper de que el rey de espadas vendría a humillar su orgullo había vuelto y la acosaba incesantemente, sin importar cuánto intentara alejarla de su mente.

La noche anterior a la boda, fue presa de sueños turbulentos en los que veía a Namimori vacía, solitaria, escuchaba el eco en las habitaciones a través de las cuales ella corría en busca de algo, y al risa de Viper por todos lados... ¿de qué? Y cuando sir miura la acompañó, con los labios apretados, a la oficina del registro civil en el pueblo cercano, Haru se encontró preguntándose con un escalofrío repentino si Kyoya estaría allí. Aquél fue otro de sus sueños de la noche anterior; encontrarse rodeada de miradas curiosas que esperaban a un novio que nunca llegaba. ¿Sería por eso por lo que él no había invitado a nadie a la ceremonia, porque sabía que nunca se efectuaría? «hahi Déjate de ridiculeces», se dijo casi frenética. «Por supuesto que estará presente. Permites que las predicciones de Viper adquieran dimensiones desproporcionadas».

Kyoya se casaba con ella para tener quién le llevara la casa y la propiedad que había adquirido; y porque la deseaba, se recordó con un ligero estremecimiento. Él no tenía ninguna razón para humillarla en público. Permitía que su imaginación la llevara demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, sintió un gran alivio al encontrarlo esperándola con un hombre alto, con peinado de Elvis, a quien presentó como Kusakabe, su ayudante personal. Kusakabe saludó a Haru, dándole la mano, así como a sus padres, e hizo los comentarios amables adecuados a la ocasión, pero era evidente que él tenía la misma impresión que los Miura acerca de aquel precipitado matrimonio. Todo pareció terminar en unos minutos y Haru volvió a Namimori al lado de su nuevo esposo.

Sentía extraña la alianza en su dedo. A ella no le llamaban mucho la atención las joyas, sin embargo, tendría que acostumbrarse a aquélla. Miró a Kyoya de reojo, pero su inexpresiva cara no le dio ninguna clave de lo que pensaba. Además de comentar que su sencillo vestido blanco de seda con la chaqueta bordada de flores era encantador y de pronunciar sus votos, él dijo muy poco, y el silencio entre ellos en el coche comenzaba a hacer presa de Haru y la ponía nerviosa. —Vendrán unos cuantos vecinos a tomar una copa y a desearnos suerte —le indicó Haru—. Espero que no te importe. —Desde luego que no, mientras sus buenos deseos no se prolonguen demasiado. Tenemos que coger el avión. Volaremos a Atenas y se embarcarían en el yate de Kyoya, el hibird, en el Pireo. Aquello era lo que ella sabía, pero su destino final, según Kyoya le había indicado era una sorpresa.

A Haru no le interesaba demasiado resolver el misterio. Un crucero por el Egeo era una forma como otra cualquiera de iniciar su vida matrimonial, después de todo, aunque el matrimonio no se hubiera realizado ante Dios. Cuando volvieran, sir miura y lady miura ya se habrían trasladado a su refugio temporal en okinawa House, mientras finalizaban las negociaciones de la compra de la villa. Que habían elegido. «Y Namimori será de Haru», pensó Haru.

Agradeció que la recepción no fuera más formal ni elaborada. Además de las felicitaciones fueron demasiado cordiales, como si quienes las expresaron trataran de convencerse a sí mismos de su propia sinceridad. Y notó las miradas especulativas detrás de las sonrisas. Hasta Kyoko estaba un poco sorprendida de que la broma de unos días antes ya no fuera broma, y de que Haru se hubiera convertido en esposa de Kyoya Hibari. En cuanto pudo disculparse, Haru subió a su habitación a guardar los últimos artículos en su maleta. Revisaba el contenido de su bolso, cuando una llamada a la puerta hizo que se volviera y vio entrar a M.M. — ¿Sola? —miró a su alrededor—. Pensé que tu madre estaría dándote los últimos consejos de cómo debes controlar los instintos animales más bajos de los hombres. No es que sean de mucha utilidad — añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. No hay duda de que piensas que has sido muy lista al mantener a Namimori en la familia, por decirlo de alguna forma; pero Kyoya te hará pagar por el privilegio, querida, esta noche y todas las noches.

Sólo espero que no encuentres el precio demasiado elevado —rio—. ¿O no es un sacrificio demasiado grande por Namimori? —hahi Por supuesto que no —Haru cerró la maleta serena. Era consciente de que se había sonrojado y sentía deseos de dar una bofetada a M.M. —Vaya que eres valiente, eso lo reconozco —sin ser invitada, M.M. se sentó en el borde de la cama—. ¿Así que piensas civilizar a tu salvaje, convertirlo en un caballero? ¿O sólo pulirlo un poco? —Todavía no lo he decidido desu—contestó Haru manteniendo la compostura con gran esfuerzo. —Desde luego —continuó la mujer—, si juegas bien tus cartas, ni siquiera tendrás que verlo mucho. Él saldrá al mundo a hacer dinero y tú te quedarás aquí, cuidando de su propiedad y gastando lo que él gane.

—Parece un regalo ideal —Haru se descubrió preguntándose sin pasión, si cualquier otra novia el día de su boda se habría sentido tentada a tomar el pesado mango de plata que tenía sobre el tocador, para estrellarlo en la cabeza de una de sus invitadas. Lo importante era no demostrar la menor señal de irritación y dar a M.M. la victoria que buscaba. —Bueno, parece que todo lo tienes resuelto —para alivio de Haru, la señora M.M. se puso de pie, pero antes de salir, se volvió y sonrió—. Dicen que esos campesinos son unos sementales sorprendentes. Debemos celebrar una reunión de mujeres cuando vuelvas de tu luna de miel par que nos digas si es cierto —guiñó un ojo a Haru y salió. Maldita, pensó Haru, temblando de ira. ¡Maldita de mente sucia y lengua viperina! Se sentó en la silla del tocador y respiró hondo tratando de relajarse.

No podía bajar como estaba, con los ojos que destellaban por la furia y las mejillas ardientes. Se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta y entró Bluebell. —El señor Hibari pregunta si ya está lista, señorita Haru... quiero decir, señora. —Lista. No era cierto. Se sentía como si cientos de mariposas le dieran vueltas en el estómago al darse cuenta que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Y al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba por qué Kyoya había enviado a Bluebell en vez de subir él mismo para decirle que ya era hora de irse.

Los comentarios libidinosos de M.M., aunque venenosos, no tenían ningún fundamento, pensó irónica. Hasta ese momento Kyoya ni siquiera había intentado besarla, y sólo había tocado para cogerle la mano durante la ceremonia. Suponía que como novia nerviosa, debería encontrar tranquilizadora aquella actitud, pero le pasaba todo lo contrario. ¿Sería simple indiferencia? Sabía que podría lograr que él la deseara cuando llegara el momento, se dijo al bajar por la escalera seguida de Bluebell. Tal vez, él había decidido cortejar a su esposa, hacerla sentir especial, pero era un refinamiento innecesario en su relación. De ser así, era una perspectiva sombría. Él esperaba impaciente al pie de la escalera, y Haru se detuvo un momento en el descansillo para observar cómo él miraba su reloj. «Mírame», se escuchaba rogar en silencio. «Sonríeme. Extiende los brazos y Haru correrá hacia ti». Cuando él alzó la mirada, ella le sonrió tímida, deseando que su sombría expresión se suavizara, que los ojos brillaran por el deseo que sentía por ella. Pero él dijo brusco: _Despídete rápido de tus padres, Ona. Ya es tarde —y se dio la vuelta; la dejó como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

Haru se apoyaba en la barandilla de Hibird y desde allí veía cómo las luces de El Pireo se perdían a lo lejos. Atenas resultó una ciudad seca y demasiado calurosa y se alegró de que el coche en el que cruzaron la ciudad y los llevó al muelle tuviera aire acondicionado. A ella le hubiera gustado permanecer un rato allí, prolongar su primer contacto con Grecia, pero Kyoya la hizo subirse rápidamente en la lancha que los llevaría al yate. Hibird fue una revelación. El camarote al que le llevó el camarero era sólo un poco más pequeño que su propio dormitorio en Namimori, una cama enorme lo dominaba por completo. Haru había pasado un par de periodos de vacaciones en el mar con algunos amigos amantes de la navegación, pero el camarote que le habían asignado no podía compararse siquiera con aquél, pensó al ver el cuarto de baño con sus muebles de porcelana exquisita y grifos de oro. Estar a bordo de Hibird no era nada semejante a navegar. Haru apenas sentía los movimientos del yate, aunque el capitán le advirtió que podía haber un poco de movimiento cuando llegaran a mar abierto.

Haru todavía no tenía la menor idea de a dónde se dirigían. Kyoya tampoco se mostró muy comunicativo en el avión. De hecho, se sumió en la lectura de sus papales que extrajo de la cartera que llevaba con él. Breve, se disculpó de la necesidad que tenía de atender aquellos documentos, era cierto, pero Haru tuvo la impresión de que aunque hubiera protestado, él no habría dejado de hacerlo.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que era el día de su boda podía distraer a Kyoya de los asuntos que le indicaban cómo marchaba su imperio, pensó con un suspiro leve. No cabía la menor duda de que se había preocupado por su comodidad. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en el camarote la esperaba una doncella que se encargaba de sus necesidades personales, y era agradable que alguien se encargara de su ropa, le preparara el baño y sacara lo que iba a que ponerse para la cena. Y la presencia de I-pin (de 15 años) también surtía el efecto de mantener a Kyoya a raya, consideró Haru, triste. Durante el tiempo que ocupó en arreglarse, Haru esperó que se abriera la puerta y apareciera él. Pero, una vez más, Kyoya no invadió su intimidad. Tampoco encontró ninguno de los efectos personales de Kyoya en el camarote, lo cual indicaba que tenía el suyo en otro sitio, aunque las sábanas de raso y las almohadas orladas de encaje parecían demostrar que tenía la intención de dormir con ella; más Haru empezaba a darse cuenta de que con Kyoya no era sensato dar nada por hecho.

Por el momento, todavía faltaba la cena. El camarero Basil le sirvió un cóctel en la cabina principal. Se sentía fuera de lugar sola, sin señales de Kyoya, y buscó una justificación para subir a cubierta con su copa. Allí permaneció desde ese momento. La Esposa Abandonada, Segundo Acto, pensó con un gesto de tristeza. ¿Pensaría Kyoya ignorarla hasta que llegara la hora de irse a la cama? No podía ser tan desconsiderado, tan cruel, ¿o sí? ¿Habría ella hecho demasiadas suposiciones de lo que sería estar casada con él? Escuchó unos pasos suaves a su espalda y se puso tensa, pero era Basil para comunicarle que la cena estaba servida.

Cuando ella llegó al salón, Kyoya la esperaba, y sintió un absurdo alivio. —He estado en cubierta —dijo un poco tímida—. Es una noche muy hermosa —hizo una pausa—.hahi ¿No te ha dicho Basil en dónde estaba? —tenía de trabajo que terminar. — ¿Y ya has terminado? desu—Julia tomó asiento en frente de él y extendió su servilleta sobre las piernas. —Casi, creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Kyoya sirvió una copa de vino. —Hahi Bueno, parece que has estado muy ocupado —dijo Haru tragando saliva—. Te he visto tan poco desu—un silencio vergonzoso siguió a las palabras de Haru. —me halagas Ona. No tenía la menor idea de que estuvieras tan ansiosa de estar a solas conmigo, que quisieras ser objeto de mi atención —hizo una pausa, los ojos Grises recorrieron la cara, los hombros y los senos cubiertos por la seda en una caricia tan explícita, que parecía que había extendido las manos para tocarla—. Pero pronto será así, lo prometo. Haru se mordió el labio inferior y sintió que el rubor cubría sus mejillas. ¿Qué pasaba? Sus palabras debían haberle dado la impresión de que le rogaba Que le hiciera el amor. Y en realidad, lo único que ella quería era que él le diera muestras de saber de su existencia; que le importaba, aunque fuera de forma marginal.

Bueno, ahora ya sabía cuál era su sitio. Cuando él terminara con sus papeles, la llevaría a la cama. Pero mientras su mente y su orgullo trataban de alejarse de aquel tratamiento tan caballeroso, su cuerpo, para su vergüenza, ya respondía con un deseo ambicioso ante la idea de que él le hiciera el amor. Kyoya no tenía que humillar su orgullo, pensó, desdeñándose. En cuanto a lo que él se refería, ella no tenía orgullo. La cena que sirvió Basil fue deliciosa, pero Julia comió muy poco, aunque hizo un esfuerzo por hacerlo. Había un millón de preguntas que quería hacer, pero con Basil delante para atender sus más mínimos deseos era imposible. Así que, tal vez, lo mejor sería hablar del Teatro Nacional Griego y de los problemas que los turistas ocasionaban con su presencia. Además, ¿qué podía decir ella? ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? Ese podía ser un terreno peligroso, podría dar lugar a una respuesta que no deseaba escuchar.

Pero, ¿cuál sería la respuesta apropiada? ¿La respuesta que quería que él le diera? Eso también parecía bastante peligroso. Después de servir el café, por fin Basil desapareció. Haru sentía la boca seca. —hahi Tu yate es fantástico. Parece un palacio flotante desu —comentó. —Lo construyeron para mi padre. Desde que recibí la herencia, lo he usado mucho. Ha sido mi verdadero hogar —se encogió de hombros—. He vivido en muchos apartamentos, suites de hoteles, pero no significan nada. —Y ahora tienes a Namimori desu. —Así es —empujó su silla hacia atrás y rodeó la mesa para colocarse al lado de Haru. La hizo ponerse de pie—. Y también, hermosa, te tengo a ti. Durante un momento la miró, permitiendo que ella viera el deseo en sus ojos.

Después se llevó los dedos a los labios y los colocó con gentileza sobre la boca de Haru, antes de permitir que se deslizaran por la barbilla, el cuello, aún más abajo, entre los senos que ya le dolían a Haru a causa del deseo de su contacto, y siguieron hasta llegar a su bajo vientre sobre la seda del vestido. Haru jadeó y echó la cabeza hacia atrás por la sorpresa de su contacto al darse cuenta de su propio deseo y del poder que le daba sobre ella. Pronunció su nombre con voz entrecortada, implorante, los ojos sorprendidos fijos sobre la línea firme de la boca de Kyoya. Deseaba que la besara, ansiaba que lo hiciera, tenía sed de sus besos. Pero sólo pudo oír una suave risa de triunfo. —Pronto —dijo él—. Pronto, Ona, estaremos solos, juntos como deseas —las manos de Kyoya se colocaron sobre las caderas de Haru y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo por lo que durante un agonizante momento sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno. Después la soltó—. Vete ahora —le dijo en voz baja—. Ve al camarote y espérame. Iré allí —cuando ella se volvió medio cegada para dirigirse a la puerta, él le indicó—: no te desnudes, quiero gozar de ese privilegio, Haru. El camarote ya estaba preparado, advirtió Julia. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y una lámpara encendida a un lado de la cama proyectaba una luz suave, íntima.

Alguien había abierto la cama y su camisón de encaje blanco la esperaba sobre ella. Habían colocado una cesta de frutas sobre la mesa de noche, junto a una botella de champán en una cubitera. Y también había zumo de frutas en una jarra alta. Haru tembló y sintió la boca seca al mirar a su alrededor. Era un escenario perfecto para pasar una noche de apasionado amor. Lo único que faltaba era su amante. «Pronto», le había prometido, pero cada minuto parecía una eternidad.

Se sirvió un poco de zumo de fruta y recorrió el camarote intranquila mientras se lo bebía, incapaz de permanecer quieta, con los ojos fijos en la puerta que tanto esperaba ver abrirse. ¿Qué sería lo que lo detenía?, se preguntaba entre divertida y desesperada. La deseaba. Entonces, ¿por qué no estaba con ella ya? Se sirvió un poco más de zumo y se lo tomó aunque no estaba segura de que en realidad deseara beberlo. No reconocía el sabor, y le dejaba un sabor extraño en la boca.

Había un sillón cerca de uno de los ojos de buey. Se sentó y se recostó sobre los cojines. Recordó todo lo sucedido aquel día. Vio la imagen de la cara de su madre con cierto dolor, y maldijo la malicia de M.M. Pero no debía pensar en esas cosas en aquel momento. Demostraría a sus padres y al mundo que podría lograr que su extraño matrimonio fuera un éxito. Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse y se incorporó un poco.

Si Kyoya no se daba prisa, se quedaría dormida. Miró su reloj y vio que llevaba esperando más de media hora. Él le había dicho que no se desnudara, pero ella tenía que luchar contra su somnolencia de alguna forma. Se levantó de la silla, anduvo un poco y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. La tensión de la boda y el viaje en avión debían haberla cansado más de lo que creía. Sentía la cabeza pesada y parecía que tenía los párpados de plomo. Dando traspiés logró llegar a la cama y se sentó.

Sintió el colchón tan suave como una nube y, suspirando un poco sucumbió al placer de la relajación total. Quería permanecer despierta para Kyoya, pero tenía mucho sueño, se sentía inexplicable y desesperadamente adormilada. Tenía que cerrar los ojos, tenía que hacerlo y, cuando Kyoya llegara, la besaría hasta que ella despertara. Sonreía al perder el conocimiento.


	5. Chapter 5 y 6

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei, Esta es la adaptación de un historia que lei

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 5

DESPERTÓ en medio de una luz deslumbrante. Abrió los ojos lentamente, consciente de que tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y un desagradable sabor de boca. Permaneció acostada un momento, intentando reconocer todas las cosas extrañas que la rodeaban. Ya no estaba en el camarote de hibird. La luz del sol provenía de una ventana sin cristal que reflejaba en las paredes blancas de una habitación pequeña. Estaba acostada sobre una cama dura, estrecha y cubierta por una manta muy fina; al moverse, los resortes chirriaron. Con cierta torpeza, Julia se sentó. Descubrió, para su sorpresa, que estaba desnuda. Miró a su alrededor. Además de la cama, había muy-pocos muebles, una silla desvencijada y un baúl pequeño. No estaban sus efectos personales y no había ropa. Haru se llevó las manos a la cabeza, tratando de encontrar algún sentido a aquella situación.

Recordó que esperaba a Kyoya y que se quedó dormida. Pero eso había sido bastante antes de la media noche, pensó, y a juzgar por la posición del sol, ahora era mediodía. ¿En realidad había dormido tanto tiempo? Y, ¿cómo había llegado allí, a barraca, cuando la noche anterior estaba rodeada de lujo a bordo de hibird? De repente, Haru se asustó. Recordó un artículo que había leído acerca de la piratería moderna. ¿Habrían abordado a Hibird durante la noche y la habrían hecho prisionera mientras dormía? De ser así, ¿qué habría pasado con el resto de la tripulación y con el capitán Gamma? Y todavía más importante, ¿dónde estaba Kyoya? En un rincón de la habitación había un pescante con una escalera de madera que conducía al piso de abajo.

Haru se sentó, se enredó la manta alrededor del cuerpo como si fuera un sarong, antes de apoyar los pies descalzos en el tosco suelo. Se puso de pie, pero se volvió a sentar inmediatamente al sentir un mareo. Mientras esperaba que se le aclarara la garganta, oyó a alguien por la escalera. Buscó desesperada algo con que defenderse, pero no había nada más que la silla, y no podría alcanzarla a tiempo. Se encogió contra la pared acompañada por el sonido carente de armonía de los muelles del colchón mientras la oscura cabeza de un hombre aparecía por el pescante. Al reconocerlo, los labios de Haru se abrieron con un jadeo silencioso. —Hahi Kyoya —la voz le falló por el alivio que sentía—. Gracias a Dios. Estaba aterrada. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacemos? desu_¿Has estado dormida —le dijo—. Yo esperaba a que despertaras _cogió la silla y le dio la vuelta con el respaldo frente a él. Lo miraba con remordimiento. Le parecía que había negado a los dos su noche de bodas. —Oh, Kyoya, lo siento. Desu —No es necesario —le dijo—. Yo quería que durmieras. — ¿Qué dices? —Haru se enderezó y lo miró. Una vez más recordó la espantosa debilidad y mareo que había sentido la noche anterior. Dijo con lentitud—: hahi El zumo de fruta, ¿tenía algo? —Kyoya asintió y ella gritó—: hahi Pero, ¿por qué? —Porque creí que no aprobarías mis planes para nuestra luna de miel y deseaba evitar una escena. —No entiendo nada de esto desu —Haru se apartó el pelo de la cara—. Hahi ¿En dónde está Hibird? ¿Qué es este lugar tan horrible? — Se ha ido —le dijo—. Y este horrible lugar —repitió sus palabras con desagrado—, resulta que es la casa donde yo crecí. —Lo siento —Haru se mordió el labio inferior con torpeza y añadió—: No lo sabía. Haru se ha llevado una enorme sorpresa al despertar y encontrarme aquí. —Eso es precisamente lo que yo quería que sucediera —contestó sin compasión. — ¿Quieres decir...? —Haru respiró hondo—. Kyoya, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? —Es muy sencillo. Te has casado con un campesino. Ahora vas a saber cómo es la vida de la esposa de un campesino. Será instructivo, ¿no crees? Hubo un silencio.

Haru se llevó una mano a la cabeza. — Hahi ¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —No es ninguna broma. — ¿Esperas que Haru pase su luna de miel aquí, en esta casa? —Espero mucho más que eso. Espero que hagas la limpieza, cocines, que laves mi ropa y cuides el jardín. Alimentarás a los pollos y también ordeñarás a la cabra. —Hahi Haru no piensa hacer nada de eso —Julia se sentó con energía sin soltar la manta que empezaba a resbalar de su cuerpo—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Soy tu esposa, no tu esclava. Desu —No —le dijo—, no eres mi esposa. Todavía no. Eres la herbívora con la que he compartido cierta ceremonia de matrimonio. Pero no perteneces ni a mi cama ni a mi corazón. — Hahi ¿Qué quieres decir? —Haru sentía que se le constreñía la garganta. — ¿Fue muy fácil deslumbrarme? O eso fue lo que pensaste. El campesino vulgar, un usurpador de la fortuna de la familia. Todos los nombres que usaste para referirte a mí. Pero cuando descubriste que yo quería tu casa, las cosas fueron diferentes. Decidiste sacrificarte; la Herbívora bien nacida y el CARNIVORO vulgar —sonrió sin humor—. Hay una historia, ¿no?, la bella y la bestia. ¿Es así como me viste, Haru Miura? ¿Una bestia que podías domesticar? Me desdeñabas, pero pensaste que podrías manipularme a mí y a mi dinero para proporcionarte la vida que deseabas. — Hahi ¡No! —Haru negaba con la cabeza, tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa—. No, eso no es cierto... —Te casaste conmigo por una casa —la interrumpió inexorable—. Bueno, Ona, te regalo esta. No es tan importante como Namimori, pero servirá, hasta que sepas cuál es tu hogar —la boca de Kyoya se curvó en una sonrisa irónica. —hahi Kyoya, no puedes hablar en serio. Es nuestra luna de miel. Sé que no debí decir esas cosas, y lo siento; pero lo hice hace mucho y a causa del enfado del momento.

Estaba aterrada por la idea de perder nami-mori, debes comprenderlo. Pero todo ha cambiado... estamos casados —tragó saliva—. Y Haru... te necesita. — ¿De verdad? —Él reía suave, pero su risa tenía un tono que produjo un escalofrío a Haru—. Entonces, como me dijiste en una ocasión, Ona, aguántate —se levantó de la silla y le señaló el baúl—. Encontrarás algo de ropa ahí. Vístete y baja para que te explique tus obligaciones. ¡Kyoya! —mientras él se daba la vuelta, Haru se arrodilló sobre la cama con deliberación permitió que la manta se deslizara para dejar descubierto sus senos—. Kyoya, no puedes hablar en serio desu —tragó... _ ¿No deseas a Haru aunque sólo sea un poco? _Desde luego —los ojos grises la contemplaban sin ninguna emoción—. Eres muy hermosa, lo descubrí anoche cuando te desnudé. Pero no hay respeto entre nosotros, Herbívora, y sin respeto no puede haber matrimonio —él echó la cabeza hacia atrás—. Estás muy consentida, eres muy orgullosa y no hay belleza en eso. Si te avergüenzas de mí, o de lo que soy, es tu problema. Mientras estés aquí, aprenderás a resolverlo. — hahi ¿Y si Haru lo hace? —ella todavía no podía creer lo que ocurría. —Entonces se anulará el matrimonio. Yo no tomaré a una mujer que me desprecia, o que piensa que puede utilizarme para conseguir sus egoístas propósitos. Así que cúbrete o no, como desees, no hay diferencia, bajo por la escalera. Haru se dejó caer en la cama. A pesar del calor, sentía un frío mortal y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Aquello no podía ser real. ¡No podía serlo! Era una más de sus pesadillas y pronto despertaría a bordo del Hibird con los brazos de Kyoya a su alrededor.

Pero en ninguna pesadilla podía estar aquella cama con su colchón duro, ni la manta que la raspaba la piel. Había una realidad terrible en todo aquello y en la forma en que Kyoya la había mirado. Parpadeando, recordó las palabras que ella había dicho para referirse a él. Si era sincera, él tenía todo el derecho del mundo a sentirse molesto y la actitud de sus padres con él durante las últimas semanas, no había hecho más que empeorar la situación. Pero eso no significaba que se mereciera un tratamiento como aquél. «Haru Hablara con él», pensó. «Razonara con él. Le haré ver que está equivocado conmigo. Le haré saber que lo deseo, que Haru se siente orgullosa de ser su esposa». Bajó de la cama y con cuidado fue hacia el baúl. Se preguntaba qué tipo de ropa había llevado Kyoya.

A menos que hubiera permitido que I-pin se encargara de guardar sus cosas, estaba segura de que él habría guardado lo menos necesario. Esperaba que hubiera incluido algunos pantalones de algodón y camisas ligeras. Cuando alzó la tapa, permaneció muy quieta un momento, contemplando el contenido del baúl. Aquéllas no eran sus cosas, ninguna de ellas. Había un par de vestidos, uno rojo y oscuro y otro verde, los dos limpios pero demasiado gastados. También había una pañoleta para la cabeza y un par de sandalias de esparto. Era todo. Haru movió las prendas con manos temblorosas. No había nada de su ajuar de novia. Ni siquiera un par de sus propios zapatos o ropa interior. — ¿Todavía no estás lista? —en aquella ocasión no lo había oído subir por la escalera, y se dio la vuelta ahogando un leve grito. —No, no estoy lista, ni lo estaré —señaló el baúl—. Ésta no es la ropa de Haru. —Considérala un préstamo. —Hahi No lo consideraré nada, son harapos —dijo fría—. Quisiera mi propia ropa, por favor. —Todavía sigues tan autoritaria —comentó tranquilo—. Ya aprenderás. —No lo dudo. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —A bordo del Hibird —hizo una pausa—. A muchos kilómetros de aquí. — ¿Quieres decir que ha zarpado sin nosotros? —Haru empezaba a asimilar la situación—. No lo creo. —Ve y convéncete. — ¿Sin ropa? —lo miró furiosa—. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Tienes esta ropa para ti. No es, admito, a lo que estás acostumbrada, Ona, ni lo que pensé que le proporcionaría a mi esposa, pero es adecuada. —Has olvidado incluir ropa interior. —El clima aquí es caluroso, y los vestidos te cubrirán lo suficiente —contestó encogiéndose de hombros. — Hahi ¿Crees de verdad que Haru a andar por entre la gente sólo con un vestido y un par de sandalias? —-Tranquila —no elevó la voz, pero ella percibió el tono de advertencia con bastante claridad—. No hay nadie que pueda ver, más que yo. —Nadie —Haru se detuvo y respiró hondo—. ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué es este lugar? —Es una isla que se llama Argoli —dijo—. Ya nadie vive aquí. Estamos solos, Ona —hizo una pausa y luego añadió burlón—: Justo lo querías que estuviéramos. Hahi ¿Haru dije eso? —añadió molesta—. Debía estar loca. Y todavía no creo nada de esto. Tropezando un poco con la manta que envolvía su cuerpo, Haru se acercó a la ventana y se asomó. _Hay una calle —dijo—, y casas. Y Haru puede ver una iglesia… —Todo está vacío. Los aldeanos se fueron a tierra firme hace cinco años. Espero poder establecer algún tipo de industria algún día para volverlos a atraer a la isla, pero hasta entonces, su ausencia hace de este el sitio adecuado para lograr mi propósito. Haru miró en la dirección opuesta y vio el azul de mar. Lentamente volvió al centro de la habitación. Ella no tenía que ir a ver si estaba el Hibird; sabía que no era así. Estaba sola con un hombre que lo único que quería era vengarse por lo que ella había dicho de él al conocerlo. —Ponte esto —le ordenó Kyoya, arrojando el vestido rojo a los pies de Haru. Hizo una pausa—. A menos que quieras que sea yo quien te vista. —Sí —retadora, Haru alzó la barbilla—. Haru Quiere que lo hagas. Kyoya se encogió de hombros y se inclinó para recoger el vestido. Tan indiferente como si cambiara al maniquí del escaparate de una tienda, le quitó la manta y la arrojó sobre la cama, antes de meterle el vestido con poca gentileza por la cabeza. Hizo que Haru se diera la vuelta para subirle la cremallera. Incluso abrochado, el vestido era tan grande, que parecía una tienda de campaña. Al verse, Haru no sabía si reír o llorar. — ¿También quieres que te ponga los zapatos, o puedes hacerlo sola? —se burlaba Kyoya. No podía haber demostrado con más claridad la indiferencia que sentía por ella, ya estuviera desnuda o vestida, pensó Haru, desolada. Inclinó la cabeza. —Creo que Haru puede hacerlo ella misma. —Bien —dijo Kyoya—. Entonces baja. Tienes que preparar la comida.

—No sé cocinar —protestó. No era cierto. Podía preparar algunas cosas, pero al estar Bianchi Gokudera como reina de la cocina de Namimori, no había tenido ningún incentivo que la forzara a mejorar en sus habilidades culinarias. —Entonces aprenderás, o pasarás hambre. Con mala disposición, Haru se puso las sandalias y lo siguió. —Y si Haru cae por esta escalera y me rompo el cuello, supongo que aquí tampoco hay un hospital. —Si te rompes el cuello, Ona, dudo que puedan hacer mucho por ti en un hospital. Te aconsejo que tengas cuidado. Él no se refería sólo a la escalera, pensó Haru, triste. Al llegar abajo, sintió que el corazón se le hundía. Carecía de toda sofisticación, como el dormitorio.

Una cocina antigua, ennegrecida, todavía llena de cenizas, que parecía estar allí desde que Hornero era joven; una mesa cuadrada en el centro de la habitación flanqueada por dos sillas; una colchoneta en un rincón, en donde supuso que Kyoya había pasado la noche. Lo único moderno era un fregadero montado sobre un marco de madera situado a un lado de la ventana. —No tiene grifos. —No hay agua corriente —fue la respuesta. —Entonces, ¿cómo...? —Aquí hay un cubo —continuó Kyoya como si ella no hubiera hablado—. En el que, puedes traer agua desde el pozo que está en la calle. El agua para beber la traerás del manantial de detrás de la casa. — ¿Y eso es todo? desu—Haru lo miraba incrédula. —Sí —aceptó lacónico. —hahi Oh, esto es imposible; una broma desu—Haru se sentó en una de las' sillas de plástico. —Espero que todavía rías al finalizar el día —hizo una pausa—. Te sugiero que empieces por encender la cocina. — ¿Esa cosa? ¿Todavía funciona? —Eso espero. A los japoneses les gusta el pescado crudo en su dieta. —Tampoco a ti —contestó Haru desafiante—. Así que si no funciona la cocina, tendremos que declarar una tregua y volver a la civilización. —Oh, no Ona —Kyoya negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos—.

La cocina funcionará con combustible suficiente. Así que no intentes nada, o lo lamentarás. Se encontraron sus miradas y chocaron, y para vergüenza de Haru, fue ella quien primero la alejó. Él estaba loco, se dijo, pero la locura pasaría. Podía haber crecido entre incomodidades, pero eso no significaba que le gustaran. Todo en Kyoya Hibari hablaba de la forma en que disfrutaba de las cosas buenas de la vida, así que su estancia en Argoli sería una pendencia también para él. «Castigar a Haru es una cosa», pensó Haru. «Pero a él al mismo tiempo, es otra. Le doy a este horror un par de días. Mientras tanto, tendré que llevarle la corriente».

Se puso de pie y salió al sol. Hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de determinar en dónde se encontraba. A la izquierda, la calle avanzaba por entre las casas vacías; detrás de ellas, los olivos brillaban bajo el sol, sus hojas parecían de plata. Más allá de los árboles, parecía no haber más que rocas. La desolación es total, pensó Haru estremeciéndose, justo como la confusión emocional que sentía en su interior. Descubrió que sus manos se cerraban en puños. Con esfuerzo las relajó y fue hacia la parte posterior de la casa. Alguna vez había habido un jardín de buen tamaño, pero ahora estaba cubierto de hierbajos, aunque los pollos que Alex había mencionado, picoteaban con fervor. A poca distancia, la cabra pastaba a la sombra de un olivo. Haru se mordió el labio inferior al darse la vuelta y mirar los alrededores. Allí tampoco había nada que hiciera que se sintiera mejor. Algunos barriles de aceite oxidados, una trituradora con rodillos de madera que podía pertenecer a un museo industrial y unos cuantos sacos de arena y cemento. También había una choza pequeña. Haru se asomó al interior y dio un paso atrás. Era un retrete formado por un agujero en el suelo rodeado de un múrete de cemente en mal estado. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor y después volvió a la casa. Se detuvo con un grito al darse cuenta de que Kyoya la había seguido y estaba a unos metros de ella. —Entonces, ¿qué te parece tu nueva situación, Herbívora?—la burla era notable. Era probable que esperara que se pusiera de rodillas a sus pies y suplicara clemencia. —Hahi Es básica —dijo alzando la barbilla—.Haru Todavía está buscando leña. —Entonces tendrás que buscar mucho tiempo. En Argoli, si se quiere leña, se busca —con una mano señaló los olivos—. Espero que encuentres suficiente. —Hahi ¡Un momento! —Explotó Haru—. ¿En realidad esperas que Haru vaya a buscar leña con este calor? —Ya te he dicho lo que espero —los ojos grises la miraban amenazadores—. No me obligues a repetirlo. —Oh, disculpa desu—contestó molesta—. Y mientras Haru busca leña y acarrea agua según las viejas tradiciones, ¿tú que vas a hacer? Después de todo, aquí no hay una taberna para que puedas ir a chismorrear y jugar a las cartas con los amigos. ¿No es así como se divide el trabajo aquí?

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo Kyoya encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no te preocupes, ona, estaré muy ocupado. En principio tengo que proporcionar el abasto. Espero que te guste el pescado — añadió burlón. —Supongo que Haru no tiene elección —dijo Haru, dura. —Al fin empiezas a comprender. —Pero si en realidad somos las únicas personas de la isla —dijo con una repentina inspección—. ¿De dónde han salido los pollos y la cabra? No parece que se estén muriendo de hambre. Desu—El nombre de la cabra es Penélope —le dijo con voz suave—. Y te sugiero que hagas migas con ella si quieres tomar leche mientras estemos aquí. Pero tienes razón, desde luego. Son tan nuevos en Argoli como tú, los mandé traer.

—Debes haber planeado esto hace mucho tiempo —la voz de Haru enronqueció. —Oh, sí —Kyoya asintió meditabundo—. Desde el momento en que decidí casarme contigo, ona, en lugar de tomarte como mi amante. Su arrogancia hacía que Haru se estremeciera. Con voz ronca dijo: — ¿De verdad piensas que Haru lo hubiera hecho? —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír—. Debiste ajustarte a tu plan original. Así sólo te hubiera dado una bofetada y me hubiera alejado de tu camino, ahorrándome esta ridícula farsa. — ¡Cómo te aferras a tus ilusiones, Ona! Desde el momento que nos conocimos te hubiera podido tomar en cualquier instante, lo sabes, si te queda un poco de sinceridad en ese adorable cuerpo. Durante todo nuestro compromiso te preguntabas por qué ni siquiera te besaba o te tocaba como deseabas que hiciera. Cada sonrisa, cada mirada, cada palabra me decía que no podías esperar el momento de acostarte en mi cama. Y créeme, me sentí tentado —añadió con desdén—. Pero prevalecían otras consideraciones. —Tu deseo más ferviente es humillar a Haru —la voz de Julia temblaba. _Cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa, elegiste compartir mi vida — recordó—. Por el momento, mi vida está aquí, y tú aprenderás lo que significa vivirla —la miró decidido—. Aprende rápido, Ona, y pronto terminará la lección —hizo una pausa—. Ahora ve a buscar leña, pero ponte la pañoleta —añadió con tono de advertencia—. No estás acostumbrada a la fuerza del sol en estos lugares. —Una insolación sería una alternativa bienvenida, créeme desu —dijo entre dientes. —Otra ilusión —dijo con tono ligero—. Acepta esta primera parte de tu aprendizaje, Ona. Aprende a obedecer. Si luchas contra mí, perderás, y descubrirás que las consecuencias pueden ser muy humillantes, te lo prometo. —Supongo que quieres decir que golpearás a Haru —el desprecio de Haru era evidente—. ¡Qué macho! Por desgracia para ti, ahora hay leyes contra ese comportamiento, incluso tratándose de tu esposa. —Pero, por desgracia para ti, Ona, aquí no hay más ley que la mía —señaló con tono sedoso—. Y existen otras formas para castigar a una mujer recalcitrante que golpearla con una vara —hizo una pausa—. Tal vez quieras descubrir algunas de ellas. La tensión parecía envolverlos. Julia la podía sentir como una tormenta distante. Quería pensar que él sólo fingía, pero en su interior, tenía la plena convicción de que no era así. Retuvo las palabras hirientes que luchaban por salir de sus labios. Tenía una guerra que ganar. No podía permitirse el lujo de perder la primera batalla ya que podría ser decisiva.

—No —tragó con dificultad—. Haré lo que digas. —Eso es muy inteligente por tu parte —Kyoya miró el reloj—. Volveré dentro de una hora. Y espero encontrar al menos café caliente a mi vuelta. Encontrarás todo lo que necesites en el estante de debajo del fregadero —le sonrió—. Y no pierdas el tiempo tratando de pensar en la forma de escapar de aquí Ona. Además de unas cuantas lagartijas, estamos solos aquí —su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. Un idilio, ne... aunque no sea del tipo que esperabas compartir conmigo — desapareció detrás de la casa. Julia permaneció en la calle desierta rodeada por el silencio. A pesar de todo, quería gritar el nombre de Kyoya, hacerlo volver a su lado aunque fuera sólo un momento. — ¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó amargada—. ¡Tonto! ¡Idiota! Ya no podía desear a un hombre que la trataba con el desdén que Kyoya. Un hombre a quien ella no le importaba, que ni siquiera la deseaba lo suficiente como para mitigar su deseo de venganza en ella. Y aunque lo hiciera, aunque cediera con el tiempo... ¿qué esperanza podía abrigar? ¿Qué futuro podía haber en una relación semejante? Haru alzó la cara hacia el sol ardiente y dejó correr libremente las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Capítulo 6

DURANTE la hora que siguió, Haru pareció vivir varias vidas. Limpiar la cocina fue un trabajo desorbitado. El polvo y las cenizas que volaban penetraban en su nariz y ojos, se pegaban a su pelo y a su piel sudorosa. Y no se podía engañar pensando que las ramas que había recogido durarían todo el día. La estufa parecía tener un apetito voraz, o tal vez todavía no había descubierto la forma de regularla. No podía imaginar lo agotador y molesto que era sacar un cubo de agua de un pozo con una cuerda. Creía haber derramado la mitad de la preciosa carga sobre sus pies mientras se afanaba por llegar a la casa con los brazos doloridos.

Pero había logrado calentar un cacharro de agua y encontró un frasco de café instantáneo en el estante que le había indicado Kyoya. Él había hablado como si pensara que iban a vivir sólo a base de pescado, pero en el estante también había una buena cantidad de comida enlatada. Demasiada, pensó Julia apesadumbrada. Era evidente que iban a permanecer bastante tiempo allí, que Kyoya no se conformaría con que ella probara la soledad durante un plazo breve.

En un cobertizo encontró herramientas para el jardín así como un saco de patatas y una buena cantidad de carbón, para asar alimentos en la parrilla de la cocina. Ahora, cansada, Haru estaba sentada a la mesa, contemplando el espacio. Tendría que descubrir la forma de alejarse de aquella situación de locura. No podría soportar otro día como aquel. Pero era inútil esperar que Kyoya cediera. Estaba decidido a humillarla, como había predicho Viper. Bárbaro, desalmado. Su primo Koyo no sabe ni la mitad de lo que es capaz. Sin embargo, aunque vergonzoso, no podía negar la atracción física que sentía por él. Kyoya había despertado en ella esos instintos el primer día que la tocó, pensó amargada. Se engañaba si pensaba que podría disfrazar su respuesta cuando él le hiciera el amor, cuando reclamara lo que le pertenecía. Declaró que ella era de él y que la tomaría, y eso era verdad, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

El único consuelo al que se podía aferrar, era que Kyoya le había dejado ver con claridad que ya no estaba interesado por su cuerpo. Pero admitir que su desdén era más poderoso que el deseo que había sentido por ella, era la más grande humillación de todas. Debería estar contenta de que no la deseara, se dijo furiosa. De esa forma, sería más fácil odiarlo por lo que le hacía. Tragó saliva. Mientras él la mantuviera a distancia, ella estaba a salvo. El problema sería cuando Kyoya decidiera consumar el matrimonio. ¿Podría cederle su cuerpo sin descubrir sus emociones? ¿O sería mejor pedirle la anulación que él ya había mencionado como posibilidad? — ¿Por qué estás sentada? ¿Por qué todavía no has limpiado la casa? —la voz de Kyoya la sacó de su ensueño. —He limpiado y encendido la cocina —dijo sombría—. Y el café está listo. —Eso veo. También has logrado cubrir el resto de la habitación de hollín, al igual que tú. Antes de que te sientes a descansar, limpia lo que has ensuciado —él salió un momento y volvió con un cepillo que le arrojó—. Ten. Haru vio cómo se servía una cucharada de café en la jarra, añadía agua hirviendo antes de coger la taza y una silla y lo vio salir con ellas al pórtico de delante de la casa. — ¡Bestia! —Murmuró entre dientes—. ¡Bruto! —impotente, empezó a barrer el suelo.

Lo malo era que no creía que quedara mejor cuando terminara, pensó, suspirando. Cuando lo hizo, sentía la garganta llena de polvo. Ya no le apetecía tomar café, lo único que deseaba era agua fría. Metió la jarra en el cubo. Se la llevó a los labios, pero antes de que pudiera beber, se la arrancaron de las manos. —No bebas agua del pozo antes de hervirla, ¡tonta! —Escuchó la voz iracunda de Kyoya—. ¿Es que no te lo he dicho con suficiente claridad? El agua para beber proviene del manantial. —Hahi Lo había olvidado —contestó Haru desafiante—. Porque lo haga una sola vez, no importa. —Podría importar mucho —dijo impaciente—. Ahora, ven conmigo. La cogió del brazo con fuerza mientras avanzaban por entre los olivos. Pasaron por delante de la cabra de cara curiosa y llegaron a un lugar donde el agua brotaba de entre las rocas, fresca y cristalina. — ¡No he traído la jarra! desu—se quejaba Haru. —Usa las manos, así — Kyoya sacó agua del pequeño manantial.

Hubiera dejado caer el agua, pero Haru lo cogió de las muñecas. —Por favor... —dijo con voz ronca, e inclinó la cabeza para beber de las manos de Kyoya. Durante un segundo, él permaneció inmóvil, después murmuró algo brusco y violento, se liberó con gentileza y dejó que se derramara el líquido. Enredó los dedos en el pelo de Haru y la atrajo para que lo mirara de frente. Había ira en sus ojos, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al decirle: —Bebe tú sola Herbívora Se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella a grandes pasos. Haru permaneció en donde estaba. Era consciente de que lo íntimo de su acción lo había afectado. Había notado su vulnerabilidad. Era un paso muy pequeño, pero le había demostrado que ella todavía tenía un arma que podía usar contra él.

Unió las manos y bebió. Repitió la acción hasta sentir que el ardor de su garganta se mitigaba, luego permitió que el agua fría corriera por sus muñecas y sus manos antes de arrojársela a la cara. Era un crimen para su cutis, pensó, pero, ¿a quién le importaba? Cuando volvió a la casa, había dos pescados en la mesa, con un cuchillo al lado. Kyoya estaba encendiendo la hornilla. — ¿La cena? —Haru desvió la vista de los dos pares de ojos fríos que parecían mirarla—. ¡Pobrecitos! — ¿Prefieres tener hambre? —la voz de Kyoya era seca. —No, pero tenemos suficientes alimentos enlatados. —Esos son para una emergencia, cuando no piquen los peces — contestó inflexible—. Ahora, límpialos y prepáralos. Y ten cuidado, el cuchillo está afilado —Haru pensó que parecía un arma letal. -¿Has dicho que los limpie? hahi -¿Hay algún problema? —la miraba. —hahi Uno pequeño, Haru nunca se ha encargado de un pescado antes de que llegue a la mesa.

Kyoya se puso de pie y se limpió las manos en los desgastados vaqueros que se le pegaban al cuerpo como una segunda piel. —Tus dotes domésticas dan lástima, Ona. Supongo que debería alegrarme de que sepas hervir agua —se acercó a la mesa y cogió el cuchillo—. Fíjate. Haru obedeció, había un significativo gesto en su cara mientras veía cómo Kyoya manejaba el cuchillo con movimientos expertos, entonces vio con horror que le extendía el mango a ella. —Ahora, tú —le indicó. — hahi ¿Yo? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. No creo que Haru pueda. —Yo digo que tienes que hacerlo —le dijo implacable—. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida como un adorno inútil? —Creo que hoy ha sido mi día menos ornamental —contestó Haru cansada, y cogió el cuchillo de las manos de Kyoya.

Cinco minutos después, contemplaba los desastrosos resultados de sus esfuerzos. —Ése será el tuyo —fue el único comentario de Kyoya. Suponía que lo merecía. Bajo la guía de Kyoya, puso con cuidado el pescado en la parrilla sobre las brasas y añadió especias, hierbas aromáticas y aceite de oliva. Mientras los pescados se asaban, Kyoya le enseñó a preparar una ensalada, con pepinos y tomates, aceitunas negras y trozos de queso, todo aderezado con aceite de oliva y un poco de zumo de limón. —Parece delicioso —a pesar de la lucha que había librado con el pescado, su olor al asarse le hacía la boca agua y le recordó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había comido por última vez. Haru no podía evitar recordar el salón de hibird, su mesa inmaculada con cubiertos de plata y manteles bordados y lo comparaba con el lugar en el que se encontraba. —Bueno, saboréalo ahora que puedes —le advirtió Kyoya—. Los alimentos frescos no durarán mucho. Los ojos de Haru se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando él sacó una botella de vino y la abrió. _Retsina —le indicó—. ¿Lo has probado? _He tomado ouzo —explicó negando con la cabeza. _Prueba —le dijo entregándole un vaso pequeño.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es esto? —exclamó ahogándose al darle un sorbo. —Resina de los toneles en que se almacena —Kyoya reía divertido—. ¿Es demasiado fuerte para ti? Es un gusto al que uno se tiene que acostumbrar. —Pensaba que formaba parte del castigo, que tratabas de envenenarme —colocó el vaso sobre la mesa. —Pero, no, Ona —había burla en su voz—. No logaré mi venganza tan rápido, ni de forma tan terminante. —Hahi Gracias —contestó Haru con ironía. El aspecto del pescado de Haru no mejoró después de haber sido asado, pero el sabor y la frescura eran poco corrientes, y ella se lo comió todo. Como postre, para sorpresa de Julia, Alex le dio unas uvas; explicó que una vid crecía salvaje en algún lugar de la isla. Las uvas eran grandes y deliciosas y Julia quedó más que satisfecha cuando terminó su ración.

—Ha sido una comida maravillosa Desu —se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y bostezó. A pesar del sueño forzado de la noche anterior, estaba cansada. Lo atribuyó al trabajo al cual no estaba acostumbrada. —Mañana tendrás mucho trabajo —durante la cena, el ambiente entre ellos se había relajado un poco, pero ahora la voz de Kyoya era brusca otra vez—. Y todavía no puedes irte a dormir, Ona. Ella lo miró, sonreía, se le cerraban los ojos. Así que no se había equivocado, pensó emocionada. Después de todo, la deseaba. —hahi ¿No? —la voz de Julia sonó ronca. —Tienes que limpiar la cocina y fregar los cacharros. Si él hubiera cogido el cubo y le hubiera arrojado sobre la cabeza el agua fría que contenía, ella no se hubiera sentido peor. —Por supuesto desu —contestó—. Será mejor que caliente el agua un poco. El sol se ponía cuando terminó, pero el aire aún se sentía caliente, sin brisa. Haru se apartó el pelo de los ojos y añoró su cuarto de baño de Namimori. —Quisiera que hubiera una ducha —comentó cuando Kyoya volvió a tomar el café que ella estaba preparando. —Hay una bañera —le dijo—. ¿Quieres que te la traiga? Ella adivinó lo que sería, y no se equivocaba. Se trataba de una especie de cuba en la que sólo se podía estar de pie. Pero era mejor que nada. Había un baúl al lado de la cama de Kyoya y de él sacó una áspera toalla y una pastilla de jabón. — ¡Vaya lujo! desu —comentó, irónica. —No tardes mucho —le dijo Kyoya, dejando la toalla y el jabón en la mesa antes de salir de la habitación. — hahi ¿No vas a frotarle la espalda a Haru? —dijo Haru con una voz que apenas reconoció como suya. — ¿Eso es realmente lo que quieres, Ona? —preguntó, volviéndose para mirarla. —Sí —contestó insegura, pero con disgusto tenía que admitir que era verdad—. Oh, Kyoya, sí... — ¡Qué pena! —Dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—, ha sido un día de desilusiones para ti, ¿no es cierto? —se marchó dejándola sola.

El agua casi estaba fría pero a Haru la deleitó con su contacto sobre la piel, a pesar de la frustración que sentía en su interior. Enjabonó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el cansancio se mitigó un poco. Se lavó el pelo lo mejor que pudo. Cuando terminó, se envolvió en la toalla y arrastró la bañera hasta la puerta para vaciarla. Una vez más parecía que Kyoya había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. No era una tierra demasiado vasta, pensó Haru, mientras guardaba la bañera. Sólo tenía unos kilómetros de largo y todavía menos de ancho. No podía estar muy lejos. Se había recogido el pelo y en ese momento lo sacudió para que cayera sobre los hombros. Todo estaba muy bien si se convencía de que él se había ido a dar un largo paseo porque también sufría, pero el hecho era que la había vuelto a rechazar.

El baño la relajó lo suficiente como para que se sintiera dispuesta a ir a lo que se suponía era una cama en el piso superior. Cogió el vestido y las sandalias y lentamente subió por los escalones de madera. Desde la ventana podía contemplar la luna. Se dice que trae mala suerte ver la luna nueva en aquellas condiciones, pero, ¿cuánto más podrían empeorar las cosas? Colocó el vestido sobre el baúl y las sandalias a un lado, después se acostó y se cubrió con la manta. Hizo un significativo gesto cuando el colchón rechinó bajo su peso. Casi dormía cuando oyó los pasos de Kyoya por la escalera. Se incorporó inmediatamente y se apoyó sobre un codo. Lo miró en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. Sentía la boca seca. —Así que estás despierta —dijo Kyoya con voz suave. Mientras ella lo observaba, él se desabrochó la camisa, se la quitó y la dejó caer al suelo. Era la primera vez que ella lo veía parcialmente desnudo.

Sus ojos permanecían sobre los amplios y musculosos hombros y sobre el pecho fuerte. Éste descendía en forma de uve hasta el borde del pantalón. Atontada, Haru vio cómo él se bajaba la cremallera de los vaqueros y los deslizaba por las caderas. Los dejó caer a un lado de la camisa y fueron seguidos por los calzoncillos, que era lo último que lo cubría. Ella no había visto nunca a un hombre desnudo, excepto en cuadros y esculturas, y se dio cuenta de que Kyoya bien podía haber modelado para cualquiera de ellas. Era hermoso; tenía el cuerpo esbelto, magnífico y viril. Ella lo observaba sin vergüenza, se le llenaban los ojos de su imagen, lo deseaba. Él extendió uno de los pies descalzos y con la punta de los dedos tocó la ropa. —Para lavar —le dijo gentil—. Para mañana. Buenas noches, esposa hermosa. Duerme bien.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y la dejó sola. Reacia, Haru abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente al oír un martilleo. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una jaqueca ocasionada por la falta de sueño y su desdicha, pero se dio cuenta de que provenía del exterior de la casa. Se levantó de la cama, y con odio, miró el vestido que se había puesto el día anterior. De ninguna manera se lo pondría otra vez antes de lavarlo. La palabra la hizo parpadear al ver el montón de ropa que con tanto cinismo Kyoya se había quitado la noche anterior. Apartó la mirada y se dirigió al baúl para sacar el otro vestido.

No le quedaba mejor que el primero, mas suponía que debía alegrarse de que Kyoya al menos le hubiera proporcionado un cambio de ropa. Se puso las sandalias, bajó por las escaleras y salió de la casa. Kyoya estaba colocando el marco de una ventana. —Herbívora —Haru tragó saliva. —Ya ha transcurrido la mitad de la mañana —-contestó brusco—. Tomaré huevos y café. Y es necesario ordeñar a Penélope. Era como despertar de una pesadilla, pensó Haru, mientras recogía leña para la cocina, volver a dormir, y encontrarse en medio de la misma pesadilla otra vez.

Tardó un poco de tiempo en encontrar dónde anidaban las gallinas, y un par de ellas se mostraron agresivas cuando les quitó los huevos. Haru presentaba dos picotazos en la mano que no había podido retirar a tiempo, cuando volvió a la casa. Penélope parecía tranquila e inofensiva, pero las cabras eran algo desconocido para Haru. Por supuesto que había visto cómo ordeñaban a las vacas, pero en la granja en Namimori se hacía con maquinaria moderna. Pensó en decirle a Kyoya que ya había ordeñado a la cabra, pero que había derramado la leche por el camino. Sin embargo, desechó la idea.

Si no se la ordeñaba, sufriría, y no tenía ninguna justificación para hacer que la pobre sufriera, sin importar que ella no tuviera el más mínimo deseo de relacionarse con aquel animal. Batió los huevos, picó una patata, pimientos verdes, cebollas y tomates y preparó una tortilla gigante. Cuando estuvo lista, esponjosa y dorada, la cocina se llenó de un aroma delicioso. Haru la llevó a la mesa, mientras Kyoya se lavaba las manos y la sirvió en dos platos. El pan del día anterior estaba un poco duro, pero todavía se podía comer; colocó un trozo en cada plato. Kyoya se sentó y cogió su tenedor. Haru esperaba una palabra de aprecio, algo que halagara sus esfuerzos, pero su marido se tomó hasta el último bocado en silencio. — hahi ¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó, cuando terminó. —Tenía demasiado apetito para notar si estaba buena o no —repuso cortante—. Mañana te levantarás a la misma hora que yo. Además de todas tus obligaciones, tendrás que hacer el pan. — ¿Tendré que qué? —Haru dejó caer los platos vacíos sobre la mesa con gran ruido. Observaba la cara de Kyoya para ver si bromeaba, pero no era así. Con voz ronca, añadió—Hahi ¿Cuánto más esperas que aguante Haru? —Tanto como yo decida que es necesario —Kyoya se puso de pie. No vestía camisa, y los pantalones cortos que llevaba le quedaban muy ajustados—.

Cuando sepas cuál es tu lugar, Ona, cuando hayas aprendido a ser sumisa, entonces volveré a pensarlo. —hahi Haru te odia —dijo ella en voz baja. — ¿De verdad, Ona? —con la sonrisa, se burlaba de ella—. Sin embargo, algo me dice que no tengo más que besarte, tocarte como lo hice aquel día cerca del lago y volverás a beber de mis manos —con los ojos la retaba—. Bueno, ¿hacemos la prueba? Se produjo un silencio, entonces Haru negó con la cabeza.

El pelo color chocolate le cayó sobre la cara, que en ese momento presentaba una expresión de derrota. Parecía que aquel día, ella era la vulnerable. La irritó todo el tiempo que le llevó ordenar las cosas del desayuno. Mientras calentaba el agua para lavar la ropa, se dio cuenta de lo desilusionada que se había sentido cuando él no había halagado su desayuno.

Sin embargo, rápidamente criticaba lo que le salía mal, pensó rebelde. Tardó una hora en lavar la ropa. Ahora apreciaba más que nunca la lavadora automática y la secadora de Namimori. No es que las usara con mucha frecuencia, recordó triste. Bluebell se encargaba del lavado de la ropa y una mujer del pueblo planchaba. Colocó la ropa húmeda dentro de un cubo de plástico y la secó.

— ¿Hay tendedero? —preguntó. —No —él casi había terminado la ventana—. Extiende la ropa al sol. Pronto se secará. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado ella misma?, se preguntó Haru, irónica. Se dirigió a la parte posterior de la casa y extendió la ropa con cuidado sobre unos arbustos, mientras la observaban las gallinas y Penélope. —Supongo que debería ordeñarte —le dijo Haru—. Pero no puedo hacerlo todavía —volvió a la casa y de pie observó a Kyoya, quien con destreza colocaba silicona en algunas grietas que habían quedado alrededor del marco de la ventana. — ¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? —preguntó. —Aquí, y en otros sitios. — ¿Era ese tu trabajo antes...? — ¿Antes de que me apoderara de la fortuna de los Hibari? — terminó seco—. No, Ona. Aprendí a hacerlo porque tenía que hacerse y yo era el hombre de la casa. Y Argoli no era una isla en donde hubiera mucho personal de servicio disponible.

— ¿Por qué lo haces ahora? —Porque los marcos anteriores ya estaban podridos. Los quité en una visita anterior. —No, no me refiero a eso. Si nadie vive aquí, y es muy probable que no vuelvan en bastante tiempo, ¿no lo consideras una pérdida de energías? desu —No creo. Después de todo, Haru, nosotros vivimos aquí. —Sí, pero sólo temporalmente. — ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar eso? —la miró con las cejas arqueadas de forma burlona. —Bueno, es natural. Tú eres la cabeza de quién sabe cuántas compañías repartidas por todo el mundo. Tarde o temprano tendrás que volver al mundo real.

—Para mí éste fue el mundo real durante mucho tiempo —le dijo con voz suave—. Supongamos que decido que éste es el que prefiero. Que ya estoy cansado de aviones y capitales anónimas que son todas iguales. Cansado del trabajo. Que quiero volver a la vida sencilla que alguna vez viví —sonreía—. Tal vez desee que mi hijo nazca en el mismo lugar en el que nací yo —advirtió la sorpresa en los ojos de Haru y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia—. ¿Te sorprende la idea? ¿Pensaste que a pesar de todo, yo todavía permitiría que tu orgulloso sueño se hiciera realidad; darle un hijo a Namimori, y tal vez hasta darle tu nombre? —Él negó con la cabeza—. No, mi hermosa esposa. Ella abrió los ojos para indicarle que aunque pareciera increíble, el pensamiento de Namimori no había cruzado por su mente.

Que era el proyecto, aunque distante, de tener a su hijo en su seno lo que de forma repentina le había hecho aceptarlo. Pero eso era algo que nunca admitiría delante de él.. _ ¿Entonces, cuál es tu sueño, Hibari-san? ¿Mantenerme aquí embarazada y descalza? _Y si es así, ¿qué harías? ¿Suplicarme misericordia? —preguntó. —No será necesario —Haru negó con la cabeza; la retaba con la mirada, pero la joven continuó desafiante—: Tú eres el hijo de tu padre y no puedes dar la espalda a tus responsabilidades. Además, ya has conocido el poder y te gusta. Traerme aquí y hacerme pasar por todo esto es sólo un capricho. Lo haces porque puedes. No podrías volver a ser un don nadie otra vez, aunque quisieras. Y no creo que en realidad lo desees. —Hablas con mucha confianza —contestó Kyoya—. Pero me conoces poco. Te tengo que recordar, Ona, que todavía eres una extraña en mi corazón y en mi cama. Haru se encogió de hombros.

—Por el momento desu—mantenía su tono imperturbable—, pero no será para siempre; no si quieres el hijo del que hablas. —Quiero un hijo —el último trazo de burla y diversión había desaparecido de la cara de Kyoya—. Lo que tengo que decidir, Haru Miura, es si deseo que tú seas su madre. Ella se sintió como si él hubiera levantado la mano y la hubiera golpeado. Con un pequeño grito inarticulado, echó a correr hacia el mar.


	6. Chapter 7 y 8

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei, Esta es la adaptación de un historia que lei

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 7

HARU se sentó en la orilla del derruido rompeolas, con la espalda apoyada en los restos de un poste de cemento, y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. No le parecía posible que pudiera sufrir tanto y seguir viviendo. Podía soportar cualquier cosa menos que Kyoya no la considerara adecuada para darle un hijo. Después de todo, era la última degradación, en especial cuando, unos minutos antes, su cuerpo había reaccionado de forma espontánea y gozosa ante la simple idea de concebir a su hijo y llevarlo bajo su corazón. «Haru Debió saberlo», pensó, con la garganta cerrada por la agonía. «Haru Debió saberlo». Se había preguntado cómo podrían llegar a tener una relación verdadera considerando la forma en que se había iniciado su matrimonio.

Bueno, ahora lo sabía. Kyoya no tenía la menor intención de que ella continuara siendo su esposa. Cerró los ojos, maldecía las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. ¿De qué servía llorar? Tenía que mirar hacia el futuro, tenía que tratar de forjar un plan para cuando él se cansara de aquel juego cruel y le permitiera irse. Pronto lo pensaría, pero no en ese momento. Lo único que lograba su cansado cerebro, era reproducir imágenes de Kyoya; el rechazo en sus ojos, el desdén en su voz.

Se puso de pie, sacudió el polvo de su vestido y empezó a andar por el rompeolas, tratando de imaginar el pequeño puerto en días de prosperidad, con los barcos y los pescadores cantando al final de un fructífero día de pesca. De repente, vio un bote que se dirigía hacia el puerto: era de vela y llevaba un solo ocupante que se esforzaba porque las velas aprovecharan la brisa de la tarde. Durante un momento, Haru clavó la mirada como si fuera una aparición. No había nadie en Argoli, pensó sorprendida, bien podía venir de una de las islas cercanas. Islas habitadas con aeropuertos o servicio de transbordador hasta El Pireo. Ella no había explorado, no se había alejado más de cincuenta metros de la casa desde que habían llegado. El bote navegaba hacia el promontorio de rocas que formaba el otro lado del puerto. Frenética, Haru empezó a correr a lo largo del rompeolas, agitando los brazos.

— ¡Hola! —gritó—. ¡Oh, deténgase, vuelva, por favor! Ella pensó que el marinero solitario la había visto, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia ella. Era todo lo que necesitaba. Se quitó las sandalias y saltó al mar. El agua estaba más fría de lo que ella pensaba, y salió jadeando para ver cómo el bote continuaba su viaje y se perdía de vista. — ¡Oh, no! —Haru logró decir antes de empezar a nadar desesperada detrás del bote. Sólo nadó unos doscientos metros porque muy pronto se dio cuenta de que era inútil.

No tenía ninguna esperanza de alcanzar al bote, ni siquiera aunque el hombre la hubiera visto, de lo que no tenía la más mínima garantía. Ahora estaba más cerca del promontorio de rocas que del rompeolas, por lo que empezó a nadar hacia ellas, permitía que el agua la sostuviera, apenas movía los brazos y las piernas. El sonido del agua que oyó no se registró en su mente hasta que con una rapidez que la sorprendió, notó que Kyoya estaba a su lado en el agua. — hahi ¡Suéltame! —Haru pateaba alarmada. — ¡Relájate! —Dijo con voz ronca—. ¡Deja de luchar, Herbívora! La volvió de espaldas, ella todavía luchaba y jadeaba y él empezó a remolcarla hacia el promontorio. En el extremo había una roca enorme que formaba una plataforma que surgía del mar y la subió con poca gentileza. Ella permaneció allí un minuto, tosiendo y expulsando el agua que había tragado. Kyoya permaneció de rodillas a pocos centímetros de ella. Su bronceado pecho se movía, tratando de recuperar el aliento. —Haru —dijo al fin con la voz alterada—. No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca. Él debía haber visto el bote, pensó horrorizada, y había adivinado sus intenciones de alcanzarlo. —Tenía ganas de nadar, no pensé que estuviera prohibido. — ¿Nadar? —La desdeñaba incrédulo—. ¿Vestida? — ¿Por qué no? —Julia se encogió de hombros—. No tengo traje de baño. Desu—No mientas —dijo con voz ronca—. Cuando llegué a la playa y te vi, no parecías tener la menor intención de nadar. Y casi te estabas hundiendo cuando llegué a tu lado... —cerró los ojos. La preocupación de Kyoya era evidente. — ¿Pensaste que Haru se ahogaba? —Haru descubrió entonces cuáles habían sido los pensamientos de Kyoya

—. ¿Has creído que Haru había tirado al mar deliberadamente? —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió ronca—. Abrumada por tu trato burlón, sin duda —imprimía tanto desdén en la voz como él lo hacía—. Vamos, te das mucha importancia, "carnívoro". Nada de lo que puedas decirle o hacerle a Haru la llevará a esos extremos, por lo que me temo que te has mojado para nada. Como te acabo de decir, sólo quería nadar. Haru imagina que el sindicato de esclavos lo permite. Se puso de pie, bajó de la plataforma y anduvo por la arena hacia el sitio en el que había dejado las sandalias. «Hahi Que piense que Haru se ha tirado», pensó molesta, mientras se calzaba. «Que piense lo que quiera mientras no adivine lo del bote». En adelante, iría allí todos los días, con el pretexto de nadar. Si aquel día había aparecido un bote, seguramente aparecerían otros.

Sentía el vestido húmedo pegajoso y frío, y se preguntó si el que había lavado antes estaría ya seco. Haru la esperaba. Mientras andaban por las calles del pueblo, ella era consciente de que él la miraba de reojo. —Haru, tienes que entender que me preocupé cuando te alejaste corriendo de esa forma; al ver que no volvías... —Oh, sí, Haru está segura de que estabas preocupado desu—se encogió de hombros—. Haru se pregunta qué otro trabajo le tenías preparado. —No era eso —había una cierta angustia en su voz—. Lo que te dije... —No fue peor que las otras cosas que le has dicho a Haru desde que nos casamos —lo interrumpió —. Tal vez estuve mucho tiempo en el muelle, pero necesitaba pensar... y ya lo he hecho —respiró hondo—. Esto... todo en nuestra relación... ha sido un grotesco error. No me quieres como tu esposa, sino como una criada. La retribución que pido es que me devuelvas mi ropa y me proporciones un billete de vuelta a Inglaterra. — ¿Y cómo piensas imponer tus condiciones? —Haru Hará huelga —le informó con la cabeza muy alta—. Y también huelga de hambre. Pienso que tendrás que dar algunas explicaciones, Kyoya Hibari, si permites que tu nueva esposa se muera de hambre delante de tus propios ojos. Hubo un silencio. Haru esperó, se preguntaba frenética qué haría si Kyoya le decía que estaba alardeando, pero al fin él se encogió de hombros. —Así será —le dijo, sin ninguna expresión especial—. Serás mi criada bajo esas condiciones. Ella esperó a que el alivio que sentía la embargara, pero lo único que sintió fue un entumecimiento muy extraño.

Llegaron a la casa en silencio. Kyoya fue hacia el baúl colocado a un lado de su cama, sacó un pantalón de algodón y una toalla y sin siquiera mirar a Haru, se quitó el pantalón mojado. Se empezó a frotar con la toalla. Haru permaneció de pie sintiendo. El ya conocido ardor que la invadía cada vez que lo veía desnudo. —Una criada no debe estar en la misma habitación que su amo cuando está desnudo —dijo informal y en venganza por burlarse del carnívoro—. Ve a hacer algo. Haru se tapó la cara con las manos y salió al sol. Tambaleándose un poco, llegó a la parte posterior de la casa y se detuvo con un grito de incredulidad. Penélope se dio la vuelta y la miró interrogante con los restos de su vestido rojo colgando de su hocico. —Oh, Dios —se lamentó Julia. Cogió la tela y, frenética, tiró de ella. La cabra se resistió un momento, todavía movía la mandíbula con ritmo, después soltó la tela y Julia cayó sentada con lo que quedaba del vestido sobre sus piernas—.Hahi Maldito animal —gritó—. Sólo porque no te he ordeñado desu — ¿Qué pasa? — Kyoya habló detrás de ella. —Esto —con ojos que echaban chispas, Haru logró ponerse de pie y le enseñó los restos mordisqueados.

—Las cabras se comen lo que sea. ¿No lo sabías? —Hahi No, Haru no lo sabía —contestó enfurecida—. Veo que no se ha comido nada tuyo. Supongo que la has entrenado para que no lo haga. —No se ha comido mi ropa —su tensión era evidente—, herbívora, porque no ha podido alcanzarla. Su correa no se lo permitiría. Si hubieras puesto el vestido en otro lugar... —Desde luego, Haru tiene la culpa —Haru sentía cómo aumentaba su ira—. Haru Tiene que saber que la maldita bestia tiene por estómago un bote de basura... —Kyoya reía, se doblaba en dos, le temblaban los hombros—. ¡No te rías de Haru, bastardo! ¡No te atrevas a reírte...! —se lanzó contra él, para arañarlo y golpearle el pecho con los puños. A pesar de que Kyoya no estaba en guardia, era más rápido que ella, la agarró de las muñecas y con el otro brazo la acercó contra la fresca humedad de su piel. —Basta —le gritó cuando ella trataba de darle una patada en la espinilla—. Cálmate —la sacudió un poco. — hahi ¡Suelta a Haru maldito! —casi lloraba de rabia. Alzó la mirada y respiró hondo al ver su repentina intensidad en los grises ojos de Kyoya. —No me des órdenes, Haru ONA, ni ahora ni nunca. Inclinó la cabeza y su boca cayó sobre la de Julia. La obligó a abrir los labios y la invadió con controlado salvajismo. Ella gemía y trataba de liberarse, pero la mano de Kyoya estaba enredada en su pelo.

La obligaba a someterse manteniéndola quieta mientras la probaba con la lengua, bebía de ella y la dejaba seca hasta que ella empezó a temblar entre sus brazos. El olor de la piel de Kyoya parecía ser lo único que Haru podía percibir. Levantó las manos, pero no para hacer más daño, sino para abrazarlo, mientras el brillo del sol hacía que cerrara los ojos y su suave boca respondiera al deseo del beso de Kyoya. Él recorría el cuerpo de Haru sobre el vestido húmedo, buscaba, moldeaba cada línea y curva del cuerpo esbelto, permanecía sobre sus senos, sobre sus caderas, sobre los firmes muslos. Ella jadeaba, se oprimía contra él, mientras que sus caricias se volvían más íntimas.

La lengua de Kyoya presionaba cada vez con más fuerza la de Haru. Sus manos la tocaban, acariciaban, exploraban y la provocaban. Un gemido escapó de la boca de Haru presionada contra la de Kyoya. Fue suficiente para destruir el embeleso sexual que los mantenía unidos. Con un gruñido, Kyoya apartó la boca, las mejillas enrojecidas resaltaban su atractivo.

Dijo algo que parecía una maldición hacia los borregos y la alejó de él. Las piernas de Haru parecían de goma y cayó sobre la hierba, consciente sólo del palpitar ardiente y sensual de su cuerpo que sólo él podía satisfacer. Trató de pronunciar su nombre, de extender una mano hacia él, pero los ojos de Kyoya la miraban casi ciegos. La agitación de su pecho revelaba sus emociones caóticas. —No pretendía... hacer eso —dijo con voz ronca, casi para sí. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejándola allí hecha un ovillo en el césped, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos a causa del aturdimiento y con una nueva herida en su interior. Haru retiró el cubo de leche, lo colocó a una distancia segura y, al ponerse de pie, dio un golpecito a Penélope en el lomo. —Hahi Hemos terminado —murmuró. La primera vez que había intentado ordeñar a la cabra, Penélope había reaccionado ante su torpeza inicial dando una patada al cubo de leche. La segunda, había dado una patada a Haru en la rodilla. Ahora habían llegado a una etapa de neutralidad precavida.

Es extraño cómo se acostumbra uno a cosas que antes parecían imposibles, pensó Haru, mientras llevaba la leche a la casa. Aspiró el olor del pan en el horno al entrar en la casa y dejó el cubo. Se limpió el sudor de la frente. La primera hogaza que había hecho, había sido un fracaso total, parecía un ladrillo en forma y textura. Pero había mejorado desde entonces, por necesidad, y aunque todavía no era una experta, al menos se podía comer el pan. La práctica logra la perfección, pensaba irónica.

Antes había recogido un poco de agua del manantial, y ahora llenó un vaso y dio pequeños sorbos mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre las altas rocas. Había transcurrido una semana y todavía no podía alejar de su mente los momentos que había pasado entre los brazos de Kyoya. Kyoya había vuelto tarde a la casa, con expresión molesta, y Haru no se había atrevido a preguntarle dónde había estado. Tampoco había encontrado valor suficiente para referirse a aquellos momentos robados bajo el sol, y él nunca había indicado ni con un gesto ni con una palabra que recordara siquiera el incidente.

Haru suponía que debía sentirse agradecida por ello. Se lo decía muy a menudo. Pero su cuerpo excitado por la satisfacción que se le había negado, no estaba convencido. Ella continuaba con su trabajo, se levantaba al amanecer. Las labores que antes consideraba tan difíciles, ahora sólo eran una rutina. Descubrió que era mejor terminar con lo peor del trabajo antes de que arreciara el calor.

Eso también significaba que tenía más tiempo para ella misma. Se dedicó a explorar hasta el último centímetro de la isla. El interior era rocoso y carecía de vegetación, pero con todo, poseía su propia belleza. Y al otro lado de la isla había un par de playas espectaculares de arena dorada y firme que flanqueaban un mar tranquilo y de cálidas aguas. Haru se preguntó por qué el pueblo no se había fundado en aquella costa que ofrecía mayores atractivos; después se reprendió por pensar como una turista. Una comunidad pesquera necesitaba un muelle con suficiente profundidad para los botes, no una playa para tomar el sol. También encontró un sitio del que debía proceder el bote que vio aquella tarde. Había otra isla mayor hacia el Oeste.

Pero, aunque mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, no volvió a ver más velas azules. Sus exploraciones también le proporcionaban una justificación excelente para evitar a Kyoya. Desde aquel día en el jardín, él la trataba, como le había pedido. No hubo más situaciones tentadoras que la lastimaran, pero ésas, pensó, eran preferibles a la fría actitud que mantenía hacia ella. Los únicos momentos que disfrutaba de su compañía, era durante las comidas, y notaba que siempre que estaban juntos, se percibía una peculiar tensión entre ellos, tan peligrosa como una corriente eléctrica.

Durante el día él se mantenía tan ocupado como ella, trabajaba en la reparación de la casa, que empezaba a tener mejor aspecto, en especial desde que la había pintado de blanco. Era por la tarde, cuando la luz desaparecía y salía la luna, cuando las paredes parecían caer sobre ellos, ese encierro les recordaba que eran los únicos seres humanos de la isla. Haru adoptó la costumbre de subir a su habitación en cuanto empezaba a caer la noche con su aterciopelada oscuridad. Era imposible sentarse en una habitación con alguien y no hablarle, ni siquiera mirarlo. Mirarlo implicaba peligro.

Cuando ella estaba segura de que él no la veía, lo estudiaba de forma obsesiva, se le entregaba, absorbía los rasgos de su cara y de su cuerpo, para recordarlo lo mejor posible el día que no lo volviera a ver. Era una locura y lo sabía. Lo sensato sería borrarlo de su mente, para que al menos pudiera fingir que aquellos tormentosos días nunca habían existido. Todas las noches permanecía despierta contemplando la luna desde la cama hasta que desaparecía y entonces por fin se sumía en un sueño tranquilo. Pero incluso allí no estaba a salvo. Sus sueños eran una tortura en los que él la abrazaba, la acariciaba, le murmuraba palabras de amor; sin embargo, nunca llegaba a poseerla por completo, por lo que al despertar sudorosa y afiebrada, su cuerpo exigía una satisfacción y estiraba los brazos en busca de Kyoya. Casi todos los días él salía a pescar y Haru aprovechaba la oportunidad para lavar el vestido verde que tanto odiaba.

Se envolvía en una toalla mientras lo hacía. Después se dirigía al muelle y a la plataforma de piedra situada a un lado del mar, o a una de las playas, extendía el vestido para que se secara y nadaba y tomaba el sol desnuda hasta que estaba listo. Reacia, tenía que admitir que nunca había te tenido mejor aspecto que en ese momento. Lo único que delataba su estado interno eran las ojeras motivadas por las noches intranquilas que pasaba. Las recién casadas tenían muy buenas razones para lucirlas, pero ella no tenía ninguna. Siempre había sido esbelta, ahora además era ágil, tenía los músculos más firmes a causa del ejercicio que hacía y al que antes no estaba acostumbrada. También tenía la piel completamente bronceada, sin ninguna marca. ¡Qué desperdicio! Se miró e hizo un gesto.

El vestido verde nunca había tenido un color intenso, pero el constante lavado había hecho que perdiera el color. «Hora de lavar otra vez desu», pensó con un suspiro. Poco tiempo después, con el vestido hecho un envoltorio húmedo bajo el brazo, caminó sin prisa a su playa favorita situada a un kilómetro del pueblo. Un olivo brindaba una sombra acogedora durante las horas más calurosas del mediodía. Extendió el vestido sobre una roca, dejó caer la toalla sobre la arena y corrió al mar. Era en momentos como aquél cuando se sentía feliz, nadando y girando en el agua como una sirena.

Entonces podía olvidar que su matrimonio era un fracaso, un desastre desde el mismo momento en que se había iniciado. Casi podía olvidar, aunque no por completo, al hombre que despertaba en ella las posibilidades de una pasión, sin enseñarle su consumación. Se preguntaba si habría tiempo suficiente para que pudiera borrar a Kyoya de su mente y de sus emociones, o si él la dejaría con una cicatriz para toda la vida.

Suspirando, empezó a andar de vuelta a la playa. Se escurría el pelo y levantaba la cara para recibir el sol. De pronto lo vio. Estaba parado como una estatua a un lado de la roca donde se encontraba su vestido. No sonreía al ver cómo avanzaba hacia él. Haru se detuvo. No tenía con qué cubrirse. Alex estaba entre ella y la toalla. Aunque él permanecía inmóvil, ella podía percibir un músculo que saltaba en su cuello y el ardiente deseo en sus ojos al mirarla.

—Ona. ¡Qué hermosa eres! —le dijo él, volviendo a la realidad. Haru alzó las manos con languidez y se apartó el pelo. Ella era Eva. Era toda una mujer y le sonrió. Entonces, sin prisa, empezó de nuevo a andar hacia él. Cuando llegó a su lado, él también estaba desnudo, casi se había arrancado la ropa.

Envolvió el cuerpo de Haru con los brazos y sus cuerpos y sus bocas se encontraron. La llenaba de besos, los labios exploraban la cara y el cuello de Haru con frenesí. Cayeron sobre la cálida arena. Su ropa servía de cama. Haru había soñado que Kyoya la besaba de aquella forma, que la acariciaba con sus besos. Anhelaba sentir la ternura de sus manos sobre sus senos, recorriendo sus suaves curvas, acariciando los pezones con los dedos y la lengua hasta que se irguieran orgullosos. La realidad era un deleite que casi le ocasionaba dolor. Los labios de Kyoya descendieron en un viaje erótico sobre cada contorno de su cuerpo bronceado por el sol. Murmuraba su placer, su deseo contra la piel de la chica. Temerosa, Haru lo empezó a tocar, recorría los hombros con las manos, el largo de la espalda hasta llegar al tenso trasero. Titubeó, Kyoya la besó y llevó las manos de Haru a su cuerpo, mostrándole sin palabras lo que deseaba. Ella al principio actuó de una forma tímida, cautelosa, consciente de su poder masculino, pero él la alentaba con voz ronca, mientras los dedos se volvían más seguros, haciéndolo gemir con suavidad.

Kyoya inclinó la cabeza y trazó un sendero de besos ligeros sobre el vientre plano de Haru y bajó hasta los muslos. Ella se derretía, ansiaba que la tocara, pero el primer roce íntimo de Kyoya la sorprendió e hizo que se pusiera tensa. Le cogió del pelo. —No... Por favor... Kyoya alzó la cabeza con mirada intensa mientras colocaba un dedo sobre la boca de Haru para hacerla callar. —Confía en mí —murmuró—. Hay muchos caminos para llegar al placer, ona. Éste es sólo uno de ellos. Él se volvió a inclinar sobre ella, y con un pequeño sollozo Haru se abandonó a los deseos de Kyoya. El deseo se despertaba en ella como los pétalos de una flor silvestre bajo los primeros rayos del sol, la recorría como fuego por las venas.

El cuerpo de Haru empezaba a retorcerse inquieto, cerraba y abría las manos, su voz murmuraba algo que bien podía haber sido el nombre de él. Justo cuando sintió que no podía soportarlo más, que su necesidad interior amenazaba con destruirla en mil pedazos, Kyoya se movió de forma repentina y la cubrió con su cuerpo; luego, deslizó las manos bajo las caderas femeninas para subirla hacia él. Durante un momento ardiente, Haru sintió su calor y firmeza contra ella; entonces, lentamente y con infinito cuidado, la penetró. Ella sintió un repentino e inesperado dolor y retrocedió pero al ver que él titubeaba, tuvo miedo de que se retirara y se arqueó contra él, actuando por instinto.

Se aferró a los bronceados hombros masculinos, rodeó con sus esbeltas piernas la cintura de Kyoya y supo que la última frágil barrera se había roto y que al fin, él estaba dentro de ella. Permanecieron inmóviles un momento, casi había una expresión de tortura en la cara de Kyoya al mirarla. —He deseado esto tanto, no puedes imaginarte... —dijo alterado. — ¿No puedo? —A Haru le fallaba la voz mientras él con lentitud y dulzura se empezaba a mover dentro de ella, con ella—. Oh, Kyoya... Kyoya... Advirtió el ritmo que él había iniciado y se unió a él, permitiendo que la invadiera, maravillándose al hacerlo, de su ternura, su sencillez.

Se besaron, con gentileza en un principio, los labios y las lenguas en busca de los secretos del otro, después con una pasión fiera que se reflejaba en los impulsos más profundos de los cuerpos. La primera convulsión lenta de sensaciones dentro de ella la cogió desprevenida. La siguiente la hizo gritar con una mezcla de dolor y gozo. El placer la invadió transportándola a una dimensión sin tiempo ni espacio y la mantuvo suspendida en una dulce agonía que amenazó con hacerla pedazos. Sintió cómo Kyoya se estremecía en sus brazos y murmuró algo en su propio idioma cuando él a su vez alcanzó el climax. Muy despacio, todavía el uno en los brazos del otro, volvieron a la realidad. Haru estaba lánguida, como si careciera de huesos, llena de una satisfacción voluptuosa. Cuando Kyoya empezó a retirarse de ella, lo detuvo, le echó los brazos al cuello y deslizó las manos por los húmedos hombros. —No me dejes —murmuró ronca, con los ojos brillantes llenos de invitación y promesa—. Todavía no... Pero no hubo una sonrisa como respuesta en los ojos oscuros que la observaban. Con despreocupación él se incorporó y retiró los brazos que se aferraban a él, se liberó del abrazo de Haru. Se apartó de ella y se tumbó boca arriba, tratando de controlar su alterada respiración. Se cubrió los ojos con un brazo. Haru se apoyó sobre un codo, sentía en su interior una dolorosa angustia al observarlo. —Kyoya —extendió una mano y, tímida, le tocó a cara—. ¿Pasa algo malo? — ¿Qué podría estar mal? —Kyoya se sentó y buscó sus vaqueros—. Has estado tan cálida y dispuesta como cualquier hombre hubiera deseado. Espero que hayas quedado satisfecha. —Ha sido maravilloso —el rubor inundó sus mejillas. Trató de hablar tranquila—. Entonces, ¿por qué... por qué... no...? — ¿Lo hago otra vez? —él interrumpió la frase inconclusa de Haru, era directo, brutal. —Sí —lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

Él rió áspero, insolente, recorriendo la desnudez de Julia con los ojos. — ¿Estás tan ansiosa, Ona? ¿Me deseas tanto? ¿O quieres presumir con esa mujer en Inglaterra acerca de tu semental? —Sonreía sin mostrarse divertido al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de Haru—. Veo que al fin me comprendes, por lo que también tienes que comprender por qué debo desilusionarte —se puso de pie—. Disfruta de tus recuerdos, mi bella esposa. Serán lo único que tengas —añadió con inquietante incredulidad y se alejó de ella.

Capítulo 8

DANDO traspiés, Haru volvió al pueblo, no miraba ni a la derecha ni a izquierda, había olvidado todo, menos el dolor de aquel último golpe. Podía recordar cada una de las palabras que había pronunciado M.M. y el recuerdo hacía que se le helara la sangre. Tenía que alejar de su mente aquel desagradable incidente, pensó desesperada. Ella no había mencionado a nadie la visita de la señora M.M. a su habitación. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Lo habría buscado también a él, se habría insinuado? Cuando se puso el vestido y las sandalias y salió detrás de él para tratar de explicarle, Kyoya ya estaba fuera de su vista, y aunque corrió por el sendero que conducía a la playa, gritando su nombre, no hubo respuesta.

Pero cuando lo alcanzara, ¿creería la verdad? ¿Qué le habían molestado los comentarios de M.M. y sólo los consideraba otro ejemplo de la malicia de la mujer? No le parecía imposible. —Su posición podría tener mayor credibilidad si ella no lo hubiera llamado campesino, y no le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas en la cara, pensó desolada. En su desesperación, no vio el sendero que cogía por lo general, y alió a un lado del muelle, gateando, sin prestar atención a los dedos e los pies raspados por las rocas del camino ni a los brazos y piernas arañadas, y subió al promontorio.

El velero de velas azules estaba atracado a un lado del rompeolas. Haru permaneció inmóvil, lo veía, el corazón le latía con rapidez. No había nadie cerca. Lo único que tenía que hacer era subir a bordo y navegar. Lo había hecho docenas de veces. Y no era robar, trataba de tranquilizar su conciencia. Cuando llegara a la isla grande, daría alma explicación a las autoridades de que rescataran al dueño. Tenía que alejarse de Argoli, de Kyoya que la odiaba, que sólo quería castigarla, que le había hecho el amor sólo por venganza. Ella ya no soportaba más. Ya tenía suficiente de su crueldad, de su indiferencia. Él le había enseñado el paraíso y después la había condenado a un infierno solitario. Que se quedara allí solo, pensaba, con un nudo en la garganta. Mirando a su alrededor por si el propietario volvía. Julia se dirigió al rompeolas. El bote era nuevo y de lujo. Miró el equipo. Era ideal para ser controlado por una sola persona. ¿Qué esperaba? Lo único que tenía que hacer era subirse a él. Podía sentir la leve brisa que la invitaba a buscar la libertad... De repente, se estremeció. Libertad, pensó con amargura. ¿Qué libertad habría sin Kyoya? Separarse de él sería como una prisión. Seguía mirando el bote, compulsiva, consciente del temblor profundo y terrible que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

—Los medios para su liberación llegaron demasiado tarde, pensó atontada. Parada allí, más sola de lo que nunca lo había estado en su vida, se dio cuenta de súbito de que amaba a Kyoya; de que se había enamorada de él casi desde el principio. Por eso había aceptado aquel precipitado matrimonio, pensó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos. No por Namimori, sino porque ella quería estar con él siempre. Se había engañado con razones, con argumentos racionales, pero la verdad era así de sencilla. «Hahi Haru ha tardado mucho tiempo en comprender», pensó sorprendida. Si hubiera sido un matrimonio normal, luna de miel normal, era probable que lo hubiera admitido mucho antes; pero Argoli... todo aquel enredo, la había cegado. Y Namimori había sido un obstáculo que había evitado que viera lo que en realidad sentía, lo que deseaba. Si el matrimonio hubiera sido normal, tal vez ahora todavía no supiera la verdad.

Tal vez todavía estuviera diciendo que se había sacrificado por Namimori. «Kyoya trajo a Haru a Argoli para darme una lección, y Haru aprendió a conocerse, pero demasiado tarde». «No puedo dejarlo», se dijo desesperada. «Nunca lo dejaré mientras exista la más remota posibilidad de que pueda ganarlo, hacer que rectifique la imagen que tiene de mí. Él ha deseado a Haru hoy, y eso es un principio. De cualquier forma, puedo lograr que él me vuelva a desear a Haru», pensó con nostalgia al recordar la seductora ropa, los cosméticos y los perfumes que estaban a bordo de Hibird. «Hahi Y si lo único que existe es el deseo, si no puedo lograr que él se interese por mí de la forma que anhelo, entonces, de alguna forma, viviré con eso». «A eso es a lo que traído a Haru aquí, a que ansíe una sonrisa suya, una palabra de su boca». Se dio la vuelta con lentitud, se alejó del bote y avanzó por la calle que conducía a la casa.

Un hombre salía por la puerta delantera con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón corto blanco. Tenía el ceño fruncido. El marinero solitario había decidido explorar, pensó Haru. De repente, se detuvo con un jadeo al reconocerlo. Quiso darse la vuelta y correr a esconderse en una de las casas vacías, pero era demasiado tarde, él la había visto. Haru permaneció inmóvil, se humedeció los labios secos con la punta de la lengua al ver la incredulidad en la cara del intruso. — ¿Haru? —preguntó inseguro—. ¿Haru Miura? No es posible. —Hahi Hola Koyo—Haru esbozó una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás? Koyo Aoba continuaba observándola atónito. —Creo que me estoy volviendo loco. Argoli lleva años abandonada. Nadie viene por aquí. —Sin embargo, aquí estoy desu—Haru se encogió de hombros, trataba de parecer despreocupada, mientras la mente le daba vueltas tratando de pensar en qué decir, qué hacer. —Entonces fuiste tú quien vi el otro día —rió—. Pensé que era una alucinación. Una chica de pelo chocolate haciéndome señas desde un sitio vacío, desolado —emitía las palabras con disgusto, entornaba los ojos mientras la observaba, como si la viera por primera vez—. Pero ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado, por Dios? ¿Has naufragado? ¿Ha ocurrido algún desastre? Comparaba el aspecto de Haru aquel instante con el de la chica elegante, muy bien arreglada que había invitado a cenar en alguna ocasión.

—No exactamente. Es difícil de explicar... —No —dijo Kyoya, frío y tranquilo—. Es muy sencillo. Ninguno de los dos lo había oído acercarse, sin embargo, estaba a unos metros de ellos. Haru dio un salto y Hibari Kyoya se dio la vuelta como si lo hubieran electrocutado. — ¿Kyoya-san? —La palabra sonó como el croar de una rana—. ¿Tú? — ¿Por qué no? —Kyoya se encogió de hombros y miró a Haru con una expresión fría y cínica—. Bueno, Ona, cuéntale a mi primo Koyo como has llegado aquí y por qué. Él ansia escuchar tu relato, y estoy seguro de que le parecerá fascinante. La mirada de Koyo iba de uno a otro. Su cara reflejaba curiosidad. Intentó reír. — ¿Hay algún misterio? Ni siquiera sabía que os conocíais. Es evidente que soy un intruso... —Sí, lo eres, en cierta forma —dijo Haru sonriendo y con la barbilla bien alta—. Verás, Kyoya y yo estamos aquí de luna de miel. Se produjo un momento de intenso silencio, después, Koyo se echó a reír. — ¿Es una broma? Hace sólo unas semanas que nos separamos, Haru, ¿y me quieres decir que en tan poco tiempo has conocido a mi primo Kyoya lo suficiente como para casarte con él? Es imposible.

—Pero cierto desu—Haru no estaba segura de que las piernas le obedecieran, pero las obligó a ponerse en acción para cubrir la distancia que la separaba de Kyoya y se colocó a su lado. Él no hizo ningún gesto de bienvenida, pero tampoco se alejó—. Kyoya y yo llevamos diez días casados, ¿verdad, querido? —Sí —repuso él sin expresión en la cara. — ¡No puede ser! Los periódicos hubieran dado la noticia de vuestro matrimonio — Koyo ya no reía. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la frente—. ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a la familia? —Informé a mi madre —dijo Kyoya, seco—.Ya que estás aquí, supongo que te alojas en su casa. —Sí, todos nosotros —dijo Koyo con voz ronca—. Nos invitó; nos dijo que ya era hora de una reconciliación, que tenía una sorpresa para nosotros. Pensamos —se interrumpió de repente—. Es decir, no imaginamos... —Entiendo —la voz de Kyoya era irónica y profunda—. Ahora lo sabes. —Sí —dijo Koyo, casi mordía las palabras—. Ahora lo sé —los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido—. Pero, ¿qué hacéis aquí? Una luna de miel en este sitio. Ningún hombre le haría eso a su esposa. Ninguna mujer lo aceptaría... — hahi ¿Nunca has oído hablar de una luna de miel de trabajo? —Haru comentó tranquila, el corazón le latía con fuerza—. Todos los sitios convencionales nos parecían muy aburridos. Cuando Kyoya mencionó que pensaba restaurar la casa de la isla, me pareció muy romántico —deslizó una mano entre las de Kyoya sin obtener respuesta—. Y ha sido maravilloso, ¿verdad, querido? Hemos realizado grandes mejoras en la casa. Cuando esté terminada, será excelente para pasar las vacaciones; un lugar tranquilo a donde traer a nuestros hijos...

—Ah, sí — Koyo contestó meditabundo, examinaba los pliegues poco favorecedores del vestido verde de Haru, observaba su cintura—. Ahora tal vez entiendo... el matrimonio a la fuerza. Hubo otro silencio y Haru sintió una oleada de rubor al darse cuenta de lo que Koyo insinuaba. Abrió los labios para emitir una protesta enérgica, pero los cerró cuando Kyoya le apretó la mano con afecto. —Tienes razón, esto es muy tranquilo. De hecho, casi es primitivo —la atractiva cara de Koyo presentaba ahora una sonrisa burlona y Haru recordó que lo había visto salir de la casa—. Eres muy valiente, Haru, y muy leal para soportar estas condiciones.

—No se necesita mucho valor desu—interrumpió Haru, molesta—. Kyoya es esposo de Haru, y a donde quiera que vaya, Haru ira con él. — ¡Qué sentimiento más encantador! —Koyo se dirigía a Hibari—. No me extraña que hayas mantenido tu matrimonio en secreto, primo. Cualquier hombre desearía disfrutar de ese amor, de ese embeleso devoto —movió la cabeza, burlón—. ¡Y yo he venido a interrumpir vuestro idilio! Pero cuando vi a Haru a lo lejos en el muelle, tuve la extraña impresión de que estaba en apuros, de que necesitaba ayuda. ¿No te parece absurdo? —Bastante desu— Haru apoyó la cabeza en el rígido hombro de Kyoya—. En especial cuando sólo fue un vistazo; e incluso entonces pensaste que sólo era una alucinación desu —Y en lugar de eso eres la esposa de Kyoya, y bastante real —comentó Kyoya Hibari, ya no había señales de burla en su cara—.

¿Cuándo pensáis dejar este sitio idílico? —Ahora que ya se ha descubierto nuestro secreto, no tiene sentido que nos quedemos —contestó Kyoya, brusco—. Cuando vuelvas a Lymmos, por favor pídele a mi madre que envíe a Rauji a por nosotros inmediatamente. —Con el mayor placer —la máscara encantadora estaba otra vez en su lugar—. ¿Sabe ella que estáis aquí? —No. Ella piensa que una luna de miel es un asunto privado. —Desde luego —aceptó Koyo—. Y ella sabe guardar muy bien los secretos, ¿no es cierto? Será una sorpresa maravillosa para ella... y también para mi familia —miraba a Haru—. Mi madre y mi hermana Adelheid se alegrará mucho de conocer a tu esposa. Koyo asintió afable, luego se dirigió hacia el muelle, sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez.

Tan pronto como desapareció, Haru se separó de Kyoya. — Hahi ¿De verdad vamos a irnos de aquí? —preguntó. —Ya has oído lo que he dicho —su voz era amenazadora. — hahi ¿Y vas a presentar a Haru a tu madre y al resto de la familia así? —Se mordió el labio inferior—. ¿Forma parte del proceso de humillación? —Por supuesto que no, ¿por quién me tomas? Hay ropa para ti aquí, la ha habido desde el principio. —Entonces, ¿me la puedes dar, por favor? desu—Haru dio un paso hacia la puerta, pero Kyoya la detuvo. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has fingido? Le podías haber dicho la verdad, hacerme pagar bien caro lo que yo te he hecho, la forma en que te he tratado aquí —reía ronco—.

A Koyo le habría encantado oír cómo te he tenido. Te podía haber rescatado, llevarte a contar la historia a la prensa mundial. Hubiera causado sensación —hizo una pausa, la traspasaba con la mirada—. ¿Por qué no le has dicho la verdad? Por qué te amo, gritaba el corazón de Haru en silencio. Porque mi instinto es protegerte, a pesar de todo. Haru tenía la mirada fija en él. —Tal vez considere que todo lo que ha pasado aquí sólo nos incumbe a ti y a Haru—se liberó de la mano que la sujetaba—. Y tal vez la sed de venganza de Haru no sea tan intensa como la tuya —añadió tranquila y entró en la casa.

La hogaza de pan que había hecho por la mañana todavía estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina. Tocó el pan crujiente con la punta del dedo. Bueno, aquél era un logro que ya no le serviría de nada, pensó sin sentir ningún placer especial. Había oído decir que los prisioneros que permanecen mucho tiempo encerrados llegan a amar a su celda, y lo creía, a pesar de que su estancia en Argoli no había sido muy prolongada. Ella parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo conforme pasaban los días.

Pero el día que importaba, el que recordaría siempre, era aquél, pensó. El día en que, aunque de forma muy breve, había pertenecido al fin a Kyoya. Su cuerpo se estremecía de deleite al recordar aquellos momentos. Se puso tensa al verlo entrar con una maleta en la mano que reconoció como parte del equipaje que la había acompañado al Hibird. —Será mejor que te cambies —le dijo brusco—. Una vez que Koyo entregue mi mensaje, enviarán el bote a por nosotros inmediatamente. — ¿No pensará tu madre que todo esto es un poco raro? —Tal vez —contestó él encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero no dirá nada. Su propia vida no ha seguido nunca caminos muy convencionales. —Supongo que no —Haru se mordió el labio inferior, estaba pálida—. ¿Habla inglés? — ¿Temes encontrarte en compañía de otra campesina ignorante, Ona? —Hahi No —negó con la cabeza—. Kyoya, ¿No podemos olvidar todas esas tonterías? Ya he pagado con creces por las cosas que dije, por las cosas que pensé. Por favor, no me culpes por lo que dijo M.M... No tengo idea de por qué habló como lo hizo. Me hizo sentir mal... —Herbívora —Alex reflexionaba—. El día de nuestra boda, yo estaba dispuesto a olvidar el pasado. Estabas tan encantadora, tan inocente cuando te acercaste a mí, que cualquier pensamiento de castigarte, de salvar mi orgullo a costa tuya, me pareció grotesco. Así que decidí abandonar el plan de traerte aquí. En vez de eso, pensé que te cortejaría para que no aceptaras la vida que podríamos tener juntos. Una vida en la que podrías enamorar un poco de mí. —Pero Kyoya... —No —alzó la mano para que ella guardara silencio—, escúchame. Todo aquel tiempo en la casa rodeado de Herbívoros extraños, fue para mí una tortura. Deseaba tanto estar a solas contigo, tenerte para mí. Cuando subiste a tu habitación, me pareció que tardabas mucho, así que decidí ir a buscarte. La puerta estaba abierta y lo oí todo —una irónica sonrisa curvaba sus labios—. Ya sabía por qué te casabas, Ona. No debía haber abrigado ilusiones; pero, me comporte como un Herbívoro, esperaba que tú empezaras a considerarme diferente. Y debido a que sabía que era un Herbívoro, volví a enfadarme, por lo que te traje aquí.

— ¡Pero no puedes creer que Haru acepto todas esas cosas horribles que dijo, esas mentiras atroces! —Haru se puso de pie—. ¡No es posible! —Sé lo que escuché, mi hermosa esposa. Y no hubo una sola palabra de contradicción, de negociación por parte tuya. —Hahi Pudo haberte dado esa impresión —contestó desesperada—. Pero no fue así. Oh, Kyoya, ¡tienes que creerme! No discutí con ella porque pensé que no valía la pena; no quise darle la satisfacción de hacer una escena, tampoco deseaba que viera que sus palabras me afectaban. Lo único que quería era que se fuera. Ella es una mentirosa, una intrigante.

—Y sin embargo, durante nuestro primer encuentro —hablaba sin sonreír—, cuando ella habló de que te casabas por Namimori, no decía más que la verdad. —No —negó Haru; se retorcía las manos—. Oh, Kyoya, estás tan equivocado... —Sí —contestó tranquilo—. Equivocado desde el principio. Equivocado acerca de todo —se encogió de hombros—. Pero, después de todo, ¿qué importa? Hoy en día, un error a pesar de lo grave que pueda ser, no tiene que convertirse en una tragedia que dure toda la vida. No tenemos que castigarnos el uno al otro durante más tiempo. Tú tendrás Namimori, Ona, como parte de nuestro acuerdo de divorcio. — ¿Vas a divorciarte de Haru? —Haru sentía que se asfixiaba. —Será un acuerdo mutuo —apretó los labios—. Tal vez nuestro matrimonio pueda terminar con dignidad, si no hay nada más. —Pero apenas ha empezado... —Haru se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Hahi ¿Ya no me deseas? Parecía que... —Perdí el control, Ona, a causa de la visión de tu imagen al salir del agua como una exquisita Afrodita —la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos—.

Sin embargo, sé enmendar mis locuras. —hahi Entonces, ¿cómo pretendes presentar a Haru a tu madre y al resto de tu familia? ¿Cómo tú ama de llaves? —En público serás mi esposa, naturalmente. En privado, mi invitada —Kyoya hizo una pausa—. Mantendremos nuestra visita corta. —Sí —las uñas de Julia se clavaban en las palmas de sus manos—. Eso será lo mejor desu —hizo una pausa, se obligaba a producir una sonrisa—. Tu madre va a llevarse una desilusión. Recuerdo que me dijiste que ella deseaba que te casaras. —Entonces tendré que asegurarme de que su desilusión es mínima. Por fortuna, no tengo que buscar otra novia. Hace un año, la tía Iris empezó a dejarme ver que debía dar una compensación a la familia por el daño económico que mi existencia les ha ocasionado, casándome con mi prima Adelheid. — Hahi ¡Qué conveniente para los dos! —la boca de Haru apenas podía pronunciar las palabras. Los celos la herían como una garra salvaje. Requirió de toda la voluntad que poseía para no caer de rodillas y rogarle, suplicarle que diera otra oportunidad a su matrimonio. —hahi ¿Y qué piensa la futura novia? —Estará dispuesta... De hecho, ahora que ha visto que mi dinero se escapa de sus manos, hasta puede sentirse agradecida. —Entonces, no queda nada que decir desu —Haru cogió la maleta—. Gracias por esto, al menos. —Espero que contenga todo lo que necesitas —le dijo Kyoya, cortés—. Lo guardó I-Pin, no yo. —Entonces todo estará bien —oh, Dios, ¿cómo podía hablar de esas cosas cuando sentía el corazón destrozado, cuando todo su mundo se derrumbaba? —Permíteme subirla —Kyoya extendió el brazo. —No, gracias. Haru lo puede hacer sola. Eso era algo a lo que tenía que acostumbrarse, pensó, mientras caminaba con la cabeza erguida hacia la escalera. Estar... sola. Sola en Namimori. En una época, ésa era la mayor de sus ambiciones. Pero la Haru Miura que había planeado su vida en su aislamiento espléndido y egoísta había cambiado, ya no existía más. Y en su lugar estaba una chica con el corazón destrozado y vulnerable, que había descubierto lo que deseaba de la vida cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Y cuya oportunidad de encontrar la felicidad junto al hombre que amaba le estaba siendo arrebatada.


	7. Chapter 9 y 10

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei, Esta es la adaptación de un historia que leí

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 9

RAUJI era un hombre grande, Tiene una cicatriz en forma de "X" en la cara. Tiene el cabello verde, una gran nariz y unos labios carnosos. Saludó a Kyoya de manera respetuosa. La sonrisa que esbozó para Haru dejó ver un calor humano que casi derritió el hielo que rodeaba su corazón. Cogió las maletas de la joven murmurando algo, que ella no comprendió, pero la mirada de admiración intensa que acompañó a sus palabras no necesitaba traducción. La ayudó a subir con excesivo cuidado a la lancha que los esperaba. Al salir del puerto, Haru tuvo cuidado de no volver la mirada atrás. Su control se encontraba en el filo de la navaja, lo sabía, y no podía perderlo delante de Kyoya.

Él podría no desearla más, pero ella se aseguraría de que no tuviera lástima, pues eso sería más de lo que podría soportar. —Lo primero que encontró en la intimidad de su habitación al abrir la maleta fue su vestido de boda, y ése fue el que se puso. Bajó temerosa cuando Kyoya le informó de que llegaba el bote, preguntándose cuál sería su reacción. Él la miró un momento sin aliento, después su boca adquirió una expresión cínica y se dio la vuelta. Sería la última vez que intentara atraer su atención, se dijo Haru melancólica, mientras el bote con Kyoya al timón se dirigiría a Lymmos. Tardaron menos de media hora en llegar. El tiempo se había detenido en Argoli. Ahora corría delante de ella como la brisa del mar, tan efímera como la estela que dejaba el bote detrás de ellos.

Le recordaba, como si fuera necesario, que muy pronto su vida con Kyoya habría terminado. Al llegar cerca de la isla, Haru pudo ver un grupo de casas blancas y otros edificios; destacaba una iglesia, pero Kyoya pasó de largo y continuó el viaje a la largo de la costa. Era muy diferente de Argoli, notó Haru. Además del tamaño, había muchos árboles. Se preguntaba si permanecería allí el tiempo suficiente para ver algo de la isla; inmediatamente desechó la idea impaciente. Ése, después de todo, era el menor de sus problemas. La primera empresa y la más inmediata, sería conocer a la madre de Kyoya. Trató de imaginarla, pero falló por completo. Kyoya le había hablado muy poco de ella, pero por las pequeñas referencias que había hecho, Haru tenía la impresión de que era una mujer con carácter.

«Haru se pregunta cómo esperará que la llame», pensó nerviosa. «Quisiera saber más griego. Tendré que aprenderlo...», se detuvo con dolor, al recordar que no lo necesitaría. Ya era casi de noche, y el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, su reflejo formaba un sendero sobre las aguas del mar.

Descubrió que deseaba poder hacerse cargo del timón y guiar la lancha por aquel sendero hasta el fin del mundo, a algún sitio en donde pudiera estar sola con Kyoya, en donde el resto de la humanidad no los encontrara. Pero no había la más mínima oportunidad de hacerlo. Él ya se dirigía hacia un muelle privado. Alguien los esperaba: una mujer, vestida con un elegante pantalón de seda y una túnica. Tenía el pelo hasta los hombros, una cara atractiva, sin ser una belleza clásica, y su sonrisa dejaba al descubierto unos dientes muy blancos. Avanzó para recibirlos con los brazos extendidos.

¿Adelheid?, se preguntaba Haru, parpadeando, y volvió a respirar al darse cuenta de que de cerca la mujer era mucho mayor de lo que parecía a los lejos. La cara le parecía familiar, pensó con asombro. — ¡Kyoya! —la voz de la dama era profunda y gutural, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Kyoya y lo besó amorosa—. Malo... engañarme así, fingir que estabas en un crucero en el Hibird cuando todo el tiempo has estado en Argoli —lo volvió a abrazar—. Pero no te culpo. Un yate, incluso con una tripulación tan bien entrenada como la tuya, es demasiado bullicioso para pasar una luna de miel —se dirigió a Haru, sus enormes ojos la observaban—. Así que eres mi nueva hija. Bienvenida a Lymmos, querida. Haru se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró de prisa. ¿Aquélla era la madre de Kyoya? ¿Aquélla era la chica campesina que se suponía que fue seducida por Alude Hibari?

—Ahora que había oído su voz, podía poner un nombre a aquella cara sonriente y distinguida. —Usted... usted es... Daniela hachi. —Pues... sí —contestó la mujer divertida—. Pareces sorprendida. —Lo estoy —logró decir Haru. Daniela hachi, pensó, recordando. La actriz que había sido todo un éxito en Hollywood, que había pasado como un meteoro y se había retirado en la cúspide de la fama. La actriz cuyas películas todavía disfrutaban del culto de los aficionados en todo el mundo.

Daniela hachi, increíble, era la madre de Alex. — ¿Quiere decir que Kyoya no te lo ha dicho? —frunció el ceño un poco. Se volvió a mirarlo—. Pero, ¿por qué no? —Quería que fuera una sorpresa para ella, —cogió a su madre por la cintura y dirigió una mirada irónica a Julia—. También deseaba ahorrar a mi esposa mayores predisposiciones. —Bueno, has logrado el primero de tus objetivos —le dijo su madre—. La pequeña parece aturdida. Tal vez una sorpresa demasiado fuerte para ella. — hahi ¡Oh, no! —Haru trataba de mantener la compostura—. De cualquier manera, ya debía estar acostumbrada a las sorpresas de Kyoya. Es un gran honor, señora Hachi. He visto todas sus películas. —No, no es posible —la actriz reía—. Eres demasiado joven. Ah, pero, por supuesto, la televisión. ¿Y cuál de mis películas te ha gustado más, mi niña? Haru se dio cuenta de que la estaba poniendo a prueba. —Bueno, la Ceremonia de Sucesión es la que veo más a menudo, pero prefiero la familia Vongola octava generación.

Daniela le dirigió una mirada de aprobación y le indicó que también ésa era su favorita. Cogió a Haru del brazo y la guio hacia la pequeña playa. —Me gusta la joven con la que te has casado -reía al hablar con Kyoya —. Te perdono por haberla escondido a los ojos de todos nosotros en Argoli —se dirigió a Haru—. Es triste ver que la isla está deshabitada, ¿no? En otras épocas tenía mucha vida, era feliz, muy importante para mí. Ahora, apenas soporto ir allí. —Serás feliz otra vez, cuando la gente vuelva, —le dijo Kyoya en voz baja. —Cuando él me dijo eso por primera vez — Daniela reía—, pensé que sólo era un sueño. Pero ahora sé que lo que mi Kyoya promete lo hace, sin importar cuál sea el precio para él mismo o para sus recursos —apretó el brazo de Julia—. Estás advertida, querida. —Creo que eso ya lo he descubierto —contestó Haru en voz baja. — ¿Tan pronto? Claro que habéis estado muy solos, sin nada que hacer durante los días y las noches, más que descubriros el uno al otro. Eso es bueno.

La sonrisa de Julia fue rígida. «Nada que hacer», pensó irónica. ¡Qué poco sabía la señora Daniela! Se imaginaba que ellos habían mantenido una relación idílica bajo el sol. Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría su suegra si le dijera que sus días habían estado llenos del trabajo manual más duro que ella jamás hubiera podido imaginar, sin apenas tiempo libre, y que se había pasado las noches dando vueltas en el duro colchón, anhelando un amante que nunca se le haba acercado, tal vez le tocaría ahora a Daniela mostrarse sorprendida.

La villa era realmente hermosa. — ¿Te gusta mi casa? —La señora Daniela parecía complacida—. Ahora también es tuya. Haru empezó a decir algo como agradecimiento, pero se encontró con la mirada cínica de Kyoya y calló. Dentro imperaba una agradable frescura. Grandes ventiladores giraban en los techos. —No son más que adornos —dijo Daniela quitándose los zapatos de tacón alto para andar descalza por el suelo de mármol. Sonrió a Haru—.

Tenemos aire acondicionado también; fue algo a lo que me acostumbré cuando viví en los Estados Unidos —abrió un par de enormes puertas de madera—. Ahora, ven, te presentaré al resto de la familia. Haru sintió un impulso de cobardía, quería darse la vuelta y correr. Se controló y siguió a Daniela a la habitación. Un cuadro extraño la recibió. La primera persona a quien vio fue a Koyo, de pie detrás de un sofá en el que estaban sentadas dos mujeres. Una de ellas no era joven, tenía la cara llena de arrugas y parecía altanera. Su atuendo era del color negro tradicional de una viuda, pero lucía una pulsera de diamantes. — Haru, permíteme presentarte a la señora Iris, que está de visita. Koyo, su hijo, a quien creo que ya conoces, y ésta es su hija, Adelheid. Adelheid Constantis era una chica hermosa, con tez color oliva, un cuerpo voluptuoso que lucía un elegante vestido azul. Sus hermosos rasgos estaban un poco distorsionados a causa de la expresión de disgusto que no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ocultar.

Dio la mano a Haru, como había hecho su madre, pero sus saludos fueron indiferentes, y las miradas con que los acompañaron, bastante hostiles. Si Kyoya no le hubiera hablado de los planes que la señora iris tenía para él y su hija, no le hubiera costado mucho adivinarlos, pensó Haru con ironía. Vio cómo su esposo daba un paso al frente para mirar a su tía y a Adelheid desvió la mirada. «No puedo ver cómo la miras», se dijo, fingiendo interés por el enorme cuadro de Daniela que estaba colgado encima de la chimenea. —No le preste atención. Apenas hay parecido. El pintor era muy joven, estaba un poco enamorado de mí y le temblaba la mano —la señora Daniela reía al hablar, le entregó una copa a Haru—. Toma, ona . Un martini seco; otro legado de Estados Unidos. —No creo... —empezó Haru. —Ah, sí, lo necesitas —la señora dijo con firmeza—. De repente, has palidecido un poco. Tal vez estás cansada —bajó la voz, para que sólo Haru la oyera y le dirigió una mirada traviesa—. ¿Preferirías cenar sola en tu habitación?, ¿quizá con Kyoya? —suspiró—. Si hubiera sabido que ibais a venir, no hubiera llenado la casa de invitados. Pero lo hice buscando lo mejor.

Alude deseaba que fuera amable con su familia mmm creo, y no podemos ser enemigos siempre. —Estoy segura de que Kyoya está de acuerdo con usted —Haru dio un sorbo pequeño a su martini y jadeó—. ¡Vaya! —Fuerte, ¿no? —Haru tuvo que soportar la encantadora sonrisa otra vez—. Es lo que necesitas, pequeña. Creo que estás tensa. Hace un momento estabas sola con Kyoya, haciendo el amor, y ahora estás rodeada de toda esta gente que te mira como si olieras mal —Daniela dio un suave codazo a Haru—. Pero no estás sola. ¿Cómo crees que me miraban a mí cuando me conocieron? Debieron preguntarse miles de veces qué tipo de mujer era yo —rió quedo—.

La verdad casi los enloqueció. —Pero ya debían saber desu—protestó Haru—. Usted era famosa, debían haber oído hablar de usted. —De Daniela Hachi, sí, pero ése era mi nombre artístico. En realidad me llamo Daniela Timoteo (no sé cuál era el nombre del noveno o más bien su apeido), y ése es el nombre que aparece en el acta de nacimiento de Kyoya. Fue por eso por lo que pude mantener mi secreto, hasta que decidí revelarlo —se veía diversión en sus ojos —. ¿Te puedes imaginar, Ona, el escándalo que habría supuesto descubrir quién era yo en realidad durante el juicio? Eso no lo hubieran soportado. Pero ahora que dependen de Kyoya para que los mantenga, no se atreven, ¿a quién le importa ahora? —repentinas lágrimas hicieron que los ojos le brillaran—.

Mi pobre Alude lleva ya muchos años muerto —dio una palmada en la puerta—. Es hora de cenar —cogió a Haru de la mano—. Te sentarás junto a mí, hija. Haru recordaba poco de la cena. Trató de comer un poco de todo lo que colocaron ante ella, pero no estaba segura de haberlo logrado. Daniela controlaba la tensión que rodeaba a los comensales con una conversación ligera que incluía a todos. Pero lo único que Haru advertía era que los ojos de Kyoya que parecían trozos oscuros de cristal mientras la observaban por entre las llamas de las velas.

Podía sentir cómo la alcanzaba su ira. «Hahi Oh, por favor», rogaba en silencio. «Haru no tiene la culpa de haber caído bien a tu madre; tampoco de que se esfuerce por hacer sentir bien a Haru». Le pareció que la comida duró horas, y después hubo pequeñas tazas de café espeso y dulce que sirvieron con un licor que sabía a mandarina. Al fin terminó y Julia pudo pedir que le enseñaran su habitación. La señora Daniela insistió en llevarla. Era una habitación grande, con muebles sencillos pero cómodos, el edredón y las cortinas estaban hechas a mano con un diseño típico de la localidad.

—Yo misma escogí la decoración de la casa —le dijo con satisfacción—. Creo que tienes todo lo que puedas necesitar, a excepción de tu marido. Pronto lo mandaré contigo —se inclinó y besó a Haru en la frente. También trazó la señal de la cruz sobre ella—. Que Dios te bendiga, pequeña —dijo—. Sé feliz, ama a mi Kyoya y dame pronto un nieto hermoso y sano. Desapareció y Haru se encontró sola. Estaba muerta de cansancio, pero no tenía sueño. Paseó inquieta en la habitación, examinando todo. Se asomó al cuarto de baño y se fijó con cierta fascinación en la bañera, el montón de esponjosas toallas y las repisas llenas de lociones y esencias.

Ya casi había olvidado aquellos lujos. Bueno, tendría que permitirse un breve recordatorio en aquel momento. Se daría un baño perfumado. Cogió el camisón que había colocado sobre la cama y llenó la bañera de agua, añadió un poco de aceite con olor a clavel. Se lavó el pelo y se echó un acondicionador. Luego se recostó, disfrutando de la comodidad de la bañera. Aunque su cuerpo se había relajado, su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el mismo torbellino triste. Si M.M. no hubiera subido a su habitación ¡qué diferente habría sido su vida! Kyoya había admitido que había reconsiderado la idea de secuestrarla en aquella isla desierta.

También había mencionado su deseo de cortejarla con gentileza, pensó con dolor cómo habría sido aquel cortejo, cómo la habría seducido con ternura hasta llevarla a la pasión y su consumación. Con un suspiro tembloroso, alejó esos pensamientos de su mente. Eran demasiado dolorosos. Salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una enorme toalla. Eligió una loción corporal de la misma marca que el aceite que había usado en el baño, frotó su piel hasta que quedó fragante, luego se puso el camisón y se volvió a la habitación. Alex estaba de pie cerca de las ventanas mirando hacia la oscuridad exterior.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que preguntabas por mí —dijo sin expresión y sin volverse a mirarla. —hahi Lo que pasa... es que tu madre tiene... una visión muy romántica de nuestra relación —contestó sonrojándose. Tragó saliva—. Kyoya- san, tienes que decirle la verdad. No es justo que le permitas creer que nuestro matrimonio es real. Me ha recibido como a una hija y yo me siento un fraude. —Es cierto que su actitud ha creado dificultades —dijo él—. Pero también lo ha hecho la presencia de la Iris y sus hijos.

En especial el que tú representaras el papel de la esposa leal y amorosa con tanto cuidado delante de mi primo Koyo esta tarde —añadió con un significativo gesto—. Le parecerá curioso, por decir lo menos, que sólo unas horas después, declaremos que nuestro matrimonio ha terminado —hizo una pausa—. Pueden empezar a hacer preguntas que no tengo deseos de responder. —Hahi Sí, eso supongo; pero en ese momento Haru no pudo pensar en otra cosa que hacer desu—Haru inclinó la cabeza, infeliz—. ¿Qué sugieres? desu —Que cualquier separación pública deberá producirse después de que nos vayamos de aquí —dijo cortante—. Será fácil hacerlo. Mis frecuentes ausencias por razones de trabajo nos darán la justificación necesaria. —Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no es cierto? —Haru se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, lo haremos como tú quieras. Pero tal vez ahora me puedas dejar sola. Tengo sueño. Kyoya gimió con lentitud y la miró, los ojos grises la recorrían, la evaluaban burlón y lograban que el cuerpo de Haru cosquilleara. — ¿Dejarte, Ona? —Arrastró las palabras—. ¿A dónde sugieres que me vaya? —En realidad, no sé. Pero debe haber muchos dormitorios más — alzó la barbilla—. El de tu prima Adelheid, por ejemplo. —Ah, sí —dijo en voz baja—. Pero mi prima Adelheid tiene que considerar su virginidad. La primera noche que permita la entrada de un hombre a su habitación, será la noche de bodas. —hahi Entonces, ¿tendrás que esperar? —preguntó molesta. —Eso parece —hizo una pausa—. Pero, mientras espero, tendremos que ajustamos a los convencionalismos —le sonrió—. Lamento, esposa MIA, que mientras permanezcas en Lymmos, tengamos que compartir este dormitorio.

—No —contestó con firmeza. —Qué voluble eres —dijo burlón—. Hace sólo unas horas, te aferrabas a mí, me suplicabas con cada centímetro de tu cuerpo deleitable que te tomara otra vez. Ella se clavó los dientes en el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir los recuerdos que sus palabras despertaban en ella. —Eso fue entonces —le dijo—. Ahora la situación es distinta. —Sí —contestó—. Ahora es diferente. Avanzó hacia ella y Haru retrocedió instintivamente. —No te acerques —le dijo casi sin aliento. — ¿Es una orden? —Kyoya se burlaba. —Es una súplica a tu sentido del honor. Nuestro matrimonio ha terminado. ¿Por qué me torturas así? — ¿Tortura? —Repitió arqueando las cejas—. Nunca he oído gritos pidiendo misericordia —extendió una mano y deslizó uno de los tirantes del camisón sobre el hombro de Haru. —No, por favor —Haru sentía un nudo en la garganta. Kyoya llevó los dedos al pelo de la joven y con gentileza separó los mechones que caían sobre sus hombros.

Ella se estremecía de forma convulsiva mientras él contemplaba la turgencia de los senos contra el color salmón del camisón. Bajó el otro tirante, y el fino corpiño de encaje resbaló, cayendo hasta la caderas, en donde se detuvo un momento para después deslizarse hasta el suelo. — ¿No? —la voz de Kyoya era muy baja.

—El silencio rodeaba a Haru la oprimía. Trataba de hablar, pero los músculos de la garganta la traicionaban. Movía la cabeza, permitiendo que el pelo le ocultara la cara, e intentaba cubrirse con las manos en un antiguo gesto de modestia. Kyoya murmuró algo en tono suave, pero a la vez violento. La rodeó con los brazos, la levantó y la llevó a la cama, pero la cubrió con la sábana. Haru se hizo un ovillo en un extremo. Kyoya estaba al otro lado de la cama. Aunque ella no lo podía ver, oyó el sonido del roce de su ropa mientras se desnudaba. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Kyoya y su mente se quedó en blanco con una mezcla de temor y ansiedad. Pero él no la tocó; cuando al fin se atrevió a mirarlo por encima del hombro, vio que él estaba de espaldas tan lejos de ella como le era posible, tenía los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo. La garganta de Haru se contrajo a causa de un dolor repentino e involuntario. Las primeras lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y bajaron por sus mejillas. Contuvo el aliento y lo soltó con un breve suspiro. — ¿ona? —la llamó Kyoya, volviéndose para apoyarse en un codo.

La cogió del hombro y la obligó a mirarlo de frente. Con gentileza, limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas con un dedo. —Durante el tiempo que hemos estado juntos nunca te he visto llorar hasta ahora —le dijo casi con dolor. La acercó a él y Haru apoyó las manos en su poderoso pecho para mantenerlo alejado. —Ah, Haru —se percibía la tensión en la voz—. Permíteme consolarte; nada más. Él la acercó más, colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro y con la mano le acarició la sedosa mata de pelo. Ella lloró hasta que pareció que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas. Luego todavía acurrucada contra él, arrullada por los latidos del corazón de Kyoya, al fin se quedó dormida.

Capítulo 10

Haru despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente. Su mente todavía estaba programada para Argoli. «Haru Debe traer agua», pensó estirándose, «alimentar a las gallinas...» Hizo una pausa, consciente de que sus movimientos no producían los rechinidos a los que ya estaba acostumbrada. Abrió los ojos y con un jadeo reconoció lo que la rodeaba y la indudable realidad de que Kyoya aún dormía a su lado.

Volvió la cabeza y contempló su espalda musculosa. Entonces recordó sus pensamientos al despertar, se inclinó hacia él y lo sacudió. —Kyoya —dijo preocupada—. ¡Kyoya! Él gruñó y se volvió para mirarla. Todo el cuerpo de Julia se llenó de anhelo al verlo. — ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró—.apenas está amaneciendo. —Penélope y las gallinas desu—le dijo—. Las dejamos en Argoli. — ¿Me has despertado para hablar de cabras y gallinas? —Se cubrió los ojos con una mano—. ¡Paciencia! —Pero es importante —protestó Haru—. No podemos permitir que mueran de hambre... y Penélope necesita que la ordeñen... —Ya han vuelto con sus legítimos dueños —parecía bastante molesto—. ¿Ahora, puedo volver a dormir? —Oh —exclamó Julia—. Lo siento. —urusai o te morderé hasta la muerte —se volvió y ahuecó la almohada. —Hahi Por favor, no te enfades conmigo —le dijo—. Estaba preocupada. Kyoya la miraba por encima del hombro con absoluta incredulidad. — ¿tu única preocupación son los animales? —hahi interpretas a propósito desu —contestó Haru molesta. — Sí —dijo él triste y se hizo un silencio.

Haru extendió una mano y le tocó un hombro. La sensación de la piel suave y fresca bajo sus dedos hizo que se estremeciera. —Kyoya, discúlpame, por favor. — Haru vuélvete a dormir —le dijo con un leve gruñido —Anoche me abrazaste —la voz de Haru temblaba. —Eso fue entonces —dijo Kyoya, después de una pausa. Sus palabras eran un eco irónico de las de Haru—. Ahora es diferente.

Ella colocó las palmas de las manos sobre los omóplatos de Kyoya, se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la nuca. —Sí —le dijo—. Ahora es diferente... Ella sintió que los músculos de la espalda de Kyoya se tensaban bajo sus manos; entonces él se volvió con lentitud. La miraba de frente sin expresión en la cara. Extendió una mano y colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja de Haru, luego la atrajo hacia él y la empezó a besar. Por un momento, ella se mantuvo pasiva. Disfrutaba de la ternura de la caricia, se resistía a la necesidad de responder ansiosa o llevar esa respuesta a una nueva dimensión.

Pero no podía negar el clamor de su piel, y correspondió a su beso, abrió los labios y apoyó la lengua contra la de Kyoya. Él, al fin, alzó la cabeza y la observó un momento, manteniéndola un poco alejada. Arrojó la sábana hacia los pies de la cama, se arrodilló e hizo que ella se arrodillara en frente de él. Después la tocó lentamente, deslizando las manos con gentil sensualidad sobre los senos de Haru, para después recorrer las caderas, los costados, y luego subir las caricias por la espina hasta llegar a la nuca y de allí a los hombros. Repitió esos movimientos una y otra vez, hasta que cada centímetro del cuerpo de Haru pulsó frenético. Haru no podía respirar. No podía pensar con coherencia. No era consciente de nada más que de las caricias tentadoras de las manos de Kyoya sobre su piel desnuda y el dulce fuego de necesidad que crecía inexorable en su interior.

Intentó hablar, pero el único sonido que escapó de su garganta tensa fue un ligero gemido de deseo. —Sí, ah, sí, Ona —decía Kyoya con voz ronca. La acostó sobre las almohadas y se colocó sobre ella. Estaban a punto de perder el control y no podían detenerse más. Sus bocas se encontraban con un deleite frenético. Las manos se movieron exigentes. Haru se retorcía contra él, lo buscaba y cuando la hizo suya gritó de placer. En aquella ocasión no hubo dolor. Kyoya la llenó por completo y se convirtieron en un solo ser. La luz del sol llenaba la habitación y las pulsaciones del ser interior de Haru parecían más fuertes que el universo. Atrapados en el corazón de la explosión solar, se dejaron llevar a un vacío vertiginoso. Después reinó el silencio. La realidad volvió poco a poco y cobró vida en los brazos de Kyoya, abrazándola y su cabeza descansando sobre los senos de Haru. El peso de su cuerpo le parecía celestial y, abrazándolo, cayó en un profundo sueño. Cuando Haru despertó, no había nadie a su lado. Permaneció acostada un momento, recordando. Debía estar muy cansada, pues no sintió a Kyoya levantarse ni se dio cuenta de que la cubría con la sábana. Se preguntaba qué la había despertado y entonces oyó una llamada impaciente a la puerta, lo que le indicó que bien podía no ser la primera.

—Adelante —dijo tirando de la sábana hasta la barbilla. La puerta se abrió para dar paso a una mujer. Un delantal blanco le cubría el vestido negro. Sonreía y llevaba una bandeja con zumo de fruta, café y tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Colocó la bandeja a un lado de Haru en el sitio que Kyoya había dejado vacío, y empezó a hablar en griego. Haru la miraba azorada, extendía las manos para indicar que no comprendía lo que decía, pero nada detenía el torrente de palabras. —Nana — Daniela, con un caftán azul, entró en la habitación. Dio una palmada en el hombro, le habló en su propio idioma y, con gentileza, la condujo fuera de la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, se volvió con una sonrisa hacia Haru. — Ona, pequeña. Nana es el ama de llaves. Supongo que Alex ya te ha hablado de ella. Haru negó con la cabeza. Se sentía incómoda por estar desnuda bajo la sábana y por el hecho de que su camisón estaba en el suelo al pie de la cama. — ¿No? — Daniela frunció el ceño—. Eso es sorprendente, extraordinario. Cuando él era niño, ella fue una segunda madre para él. Él nació en su casa de Argoli y creció como su fuera de sí familia. — ¿Se refiere a la casa en la que hemos vivido en Argoli, la que está arreglando Kyoya? — ¿Qué dices? —Frunció el ceño aún más—. ¿Habéis estado en la casa de Nana? Seguro que no. Es la que lleva más tiempo abandonada y está en peores condiciones que cualquiera de las otras. La del sacerdote, por ejemplo, casi es cómoda. ¿Por qué no os quedasteis allí? —Oh, supongo que Kyoya tenía sus razones —Haru bebió un poco de zumo—. Por lo que decía supuse que la casa era suya. — ¿Entonces no te ha contado nada de sus primeros años? — Daniela estaba sorprendida—. Pensé que habría hablado abiertamente de eso contigo, su esposa. Entonces yo sabría que él ya me ha perdonado.

Hahi ¿Perdonarla, por qué?, se preguntaba Julia, azorada. — ¿Le gustaría tomar un poco más de café? Nana había traído dos tazas. —Ha debido pensar que Kyoya estaría aquí. — ¿Sabe dónde está? —Haru empezó a servir el café; —Ha cogido el coche para ir a Lymmos hace un rato. Adelheid iba con él. —Entiendo —Haru derramó un poco de café sobre la bandeja. —La isla está muy tranquila en este momento —continuó Daniela—.

Pero durante los fines de semana las cosas son diferentes. Mucha gente de Atenas tiene villas aquí, vienen en el transbordador. Tengo varios amigos entre ellos. Organizaré una fiesta para ti, ona. Para presentarte a todos como mi nueva hija. —hahi Oh, por favor, eso no es necesario —la interrumpió, alarmada. —Me gustan mucho las fiestas y ahora tengo un motivo excelente para dar una —su suegra le dio una palmadita en la mejilla—. No debes ser tímida, Haru, y debes estar acostumbrada a recibir invitados. He visto fotografías tuyas en tu maravillosa. —-Tal vez, sería mejor que primero lo consultáramos con Kyoya — dijo Haru desesperada—. Sabe, yo no hablo griego, eso hace las cosas difíciles. —No con mis amigos. Todos ellos hablan buen japonés —aclaró—. Con quien puede haber problemas es con Nana. Tendré que actuar como intérprete cuando ella te cuente lo hermoso que era Kyoya de bebé, y lo serio que se volvió al crecer. Y ahora que está casado, piensa que es la respuesta a sus plegarias. —Haru Espera no desilusionarla — Haru untaba un poco de mermelada en una tostada—. ¿Hubiera preferido que se casara con una griega? desu —Tal vez, pero ella siempre ha sabido que Kyoya haría lo que deseara —Daniela se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de café con expresión de preocupación—.

Todavía no entiendo por qué Kyoya te ha llevado a esa casa. Para mí, como es natural, tiene un valor sentimental, pero desde luego no es el lugar más apropiado para pasar una luna de miel. —Yo nunca hubiera pensado tampoco que es el sitio ideal para tener un hijo — Haru logró sonreír. La otra mujer rió. —No fue intencional. Permíteme explicarte, ona. Yo estaba aquí en Lymmos esperando que naciera mi hijo. Una mañana me sentí... intranquila. Quería aire, necesitaba sentir la brisa sobre mi cara, así que convencí a Rauji de que me llevara a Argoli a visitar a su hermana.

Él no quería, trató de disuadirme, pero no lo escuché. Apenas llegamos a la casa de Nana, cuando se iniciaron los dolores. Dos horas después estaba en mis brazos —suspiró—. Pero yo me alegré de que hubiera nacido allí. Fue en Argoli donde conocí a Alude. Entonces yo no era famosa, comprendes. Estaba con una pequeña compañía griega que rodaba en ese momento en Argoli. Mi papel en aquella película era muy pequeño —recordaba—, y él era un hombre importante que había invertido dinero en el rodaje. Una vieja historia, podrías pensar, pero no lo fue. Nos enamoramos a primera vista, y aunque no estábamos destinados a vivir juntos como hubiéramos deseado, seguimos enamorados —cogió una tostada y después preguntó—: ¿Ha sucedido así contigo y con Kyoya? ¿Supiste cuando lo viste por vez primera que era el hombre destinado, el hombre para ti? —Tal vez no inmediatamente, pero sí muy pronto. Fuimos un día de campo al lago y discutimos. Yo... pensé que nunca lo volvería a ver. Me sentía desdichada, vacía al andar de regreso a casa y no entendía por qué, tal vez no quería entender —pensó en silencio. —En ocasiones es bueno discutir —dijo la señora Daniela en voz baja—. En especial si el hacer las paces resulta dulce. —Pienso que Kyoya y yo lo hacemos demasiado a menudo —inclinó la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso es natural —reía—. Dos personalidades fuertes aprendiendo a vivir juntas —extendió la mano y le apartó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la frente—. ¡Y con el pelo de este color! Su vida nunca será aburrida —terminó el café y colocó la taza sobre la bandeja—. ¿Te gusta nadar, Haru? Cuando estés lista, te espero en la piscina — hizo un gesto cómico—. Es una forma de escapar de la tía Iris. No le gusta el sol —volvió a sonreír y salió. Con mucho tacto ignoró el camisón que se encontraba en el suelo. Haru se obligó a comer un poco más y después fue a darse una ducha, antes de ponerse un bikini blanco y negro y un pareo. Observó su figura en el espejo de cuerpo entero y suspiró. —Para ella había sido un golpe muy duro después de hacer el amor de forma apasionada y descubrir que Kyoya se había ido.

Pero la había afectado aún más saber que él ahora estaba con Adelheid. No podía haber elegido una forma más categórica de demostrarle lo poco que significaba para él que hubieran estado juntos, pensó con dolorosa amargura. ¡Qué tonta había sido al pensar que su atracción física podía afectar el futuro de su relación! Para Kyoya, sólo era sexo, una forma de deshacerse de la frustración, pero sin importancia a largo plazo. Él se había casado con ella por razones equivocadas y ahora sus intenciones eran liberarse del desastroso resultado de su impulso.

Se dio la vuelta mordiéndose el labio inferior. Incluso sin la intervención malévola de M.M. le habría resultado muy difícil convencer a Kyoya de que su hostilidad inicial se debía una complejidad de emociones que su inexperiencia no le permitía analizar. Y ahora era demasiado tarde. Aquella fantasía tonta de vivir sola en Namimori, como su propia ama, iba a convertirse en realidad justo cuando se había dado cuenta de que eso era lo último que deseaba en la vida. No fue la mañana más sencilla de la vida de Haru. El afecto en la actitud de Daniela, que en otras circunstancias hubiera disfrutado mucho, ahora era otra trampa. Había tantos temas de conversación que tenía que evitar, tantas áreas vedadas, aceptó desolada.

Koyo también había decidido pasar la mañana en la piscina, lo que creaba problemas adicionales. Haru se dio cuenta de que él escuchaba con avidez todo lo que se decía y eso la alteraba. La señora Daniel podía haber logrado una reconciliación con el resto de la familia, pero Haru pensaba que era sólo superficial. Koyo, estaba segura, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para hacer daño a Kyoya si podía y eso significaba que ella tenía que tener mucho cuidado cuando la señora Daniela se refiriera otra vez a su luna de miel en Argoli. Kyoya y Adelheid volvieron poco después de servirse la comida, la chica llevaba a Kyoya cogido del brazo y sonreía.

Sintiendo un profundo dolor, Haru apartó la mirada. Se preguntaba qué le habría dicho Kyoya para que pareciera tan feliz. ¿Le habría dejado ver lo que el futuro les deparaba? De ser así, cuanto antes se fuera de Lymmos, mejor. Cada risita de Adelheid, cada parpadeo, era como un cuchillo que se le clavaba en el corazón. Murmurando algo acerca del calor del sol, se puso de pie y empezó a andar hacia la villa. Antes de haber recorrido la mitad del camino, una mano cayó sobre su hombro y la firme voz de Kyoya le dijo: —Haru, ¡espera! Ella se volvió reacia. Se alegró de que sus oscuras gafas de sol ocultaran sus ojos. -¿Sí? —Tenemos que hablar. —Hacía que ya estaba dicho todo —una esperanza leve empezó a cobrar vida. —Te debo una disculpa —tenía la cara tensa al mirarla—. No debí imponerte mi presencia anoche como lo hice. Si hubiera usado otra habitación, esta mañana... no podría haber ocurrido. Te ofrezco mis disculpas más profundas y te aseguro que no volverá a ocurrir otra vez. —Gracias, pero no tienes que disculparte —la esperanza murió con la misma rapidez con la que había surgido—. También ha sido culpa mía —hizo una pausa—. Creo que debo irme lo antes posible —trató de sonreír—. Tu madre habla de dar una fiesta en mi honor. —Yo me encargo de eso —Kyoya dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Había un problema menos, pensó Haru, y observó cómo se retiraba. Y deshacerse de una esposa indeseable sería igual de sencillo. Suspiró y volvió a casa. Haru estaba cerca de las altas ventanas del salón, contemplando los jardines. Durante los diez días que habían pasado desde que Kyoya la llevó a Lymmos, la habitación se había convertido en su refugio.

Por lo general, se escondía allí por las tardes, para no tener que ver a Kyoya y a Adelheid juntos. Parecía que estaban en todos los lugares a donde ella iba, pensó amargada. Si bajaba a la piscina, Adelheid estaba allí luciendo su hermosa figura con una serie de pequeños bikinis. Si iba a la bahía, Kyoya estaba enseñando a Adelheid a practicar la vela, o esquiaban. Al principio, Koyo los acompañaba, pero ahora ya no fingían necesitar la compañía de nadie, sólo se necesitaban el uno al otro.

Pidieron a Haru que participara en sus actividades, pero fue muy evidente que sólo se trataba de una petición de cortesía. «Hahi ¿Por qué no permite que me vaya?», se preguntaba desolada. « ¿Por qué me mantiene aquí soportando esto? desu» Uno de los peores momentos fue cuando se hizo evidente que Kyoya ocupaba un dormitorio separado. Ella se dio cuenta de que era imposible mantener en secreto su situación. Daniela se mostró alterada al saberlo, y hasta la tía Iris hizo comentarios durante la cena acerca de cuáles eran las obligaciones de una esposa para con su marido. Mera hipocresía, pensó Haru, cansada. La vieja bruja se debe sentir muy complacida por todo esto.

No dejaba de lanzar miradas de aprobación cuando su hija flirteaba descaradamente con Kyoya. —Así que estás aquí —Haru se volvió a medias para ver a Koyo observándola con ojos especulativos. —Sí —contestó, seca. —Te he extrañado mucho estos últimos días —se acercó riendo a ella—. Mi permiso está a punto de terminar y tendré que volver a la embajada —hizo una pausa, después añadió casi con pereza—: ¿Por qué no vuelves conmigo? —Parece que se te olvida que Haru está casada dessu —No olvido nada, Haru. Parece que es el primo Kyoya quien tiene problemas con su memoria —le empezó a acariciar al brazo con la mano—. No soporto ver la poca atención que te presta —murmuró. —Hahi Por favor... eso no te incumbe —Kyoya se puso fuera del alcance de los dedos que la acariciaban—. Kyoya y yo nos entendemos bien. — ¡Todas las esposas deberían ser tan comprensivas! —Arqueó las cejas—. ¿No te importa? Eres muy hermosa, Haru. Pero se necesita más que belleza para calentar la cama de un hombre. ¿No te complace tu marido... o eres frígida? —dio un paso hacia ella sonriendo—. No fue esa la impresión que me diste la noche que salimos juntos. Debiste haberte casado conmigo, Haru, no con el dinero de Kyoya. Yo podría hacer que te derritieras... — hahi ¡Cómo te atreves! —Julia dio un paso atrás, para chocar contra la pared—. Espero que sepas que estás actuando como un tonto. Desu — ¿Sí? —murmuró—. Veamos... La abrazó rápidamente y la besó. Su lengua intento invadir la boca de Haru, que mantenía los labios cerrados con firmeza.

La chica apoyó un brazo sobre el pecho de Paul para evitar que se acercara más. Desesperada trataba de empujarlo, y al ver que no lo lograba le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla. Kyoyo la soltó murmurando una maldición y ella corrió detrás de uno de los sofás. — hahi ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! —gritó sin aliento. —Pequeña gata salvaje —le dijo, medio riendo, medio molesto—. ¡Debí haberte tomado cuando tuve la oportunidad! — Hahi Nunca tuviste la oportunidad —contestó—. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, a menos que quieras que se lo diga a Kyoya. — ¿Crees que le importaría? — Koyo negó con la cabeza—. Con su actitud está diciendo al mundo que cometió un error que ahora lamenta. Corta tus pérdidas, Haru. Ven conmigo. —hahi Haru No lo haría aunque fueras el único hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. Desu —Entonces, creo que estás destinada a quedarte muy sola —se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Julia se sentó en el sofá. Violenta se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Temblando, se dijo que ya no podía soportar más. «Haru Tiene que irse de aquí. Tiene que...»


	8. Chapter 8 Final

**Disclaimer:** KHR! No me pertenecen ni sus personajes. Son de Amano Akira-sensei, Esta es la adaptación de un historia que leí

Rey de espadas

Si tomo posesión de Namimori, también lo haré de ti. Haru era la última de las Miura y su amor por la hermosa mansión familiar era una obsesión. Declaró que llegaría a cualquier extremo con tal de conservarla. Pero, ¿sería el matrimonio con Hibari un precio demasiado elevado? En una remota isla japonesa, Haru llegó a un acuerdo consigo y con el extraño que era su marido.

Capítulo 11

¿TE vas? —preguntó Daniela sorprendida—. ¡Kyoya no me ha dicho nada! Una mirada de excusas y explicaciones, cada una más débil que la anterior, pasó por la mente de Haru pero la rechazó. —Kyoya no lo sabe —contestó tranquila—. Me voy sola, señora Daniela. —Entiendo —dijo después de suspirar—. Bueno, era evidente que las cosas no iban bien entre vosotros, Ona. Pero, ¿en realidad es necesario que te vayas, que te rindas? No importa lo que haya hecho Kyoya, ¿no puedes encontrar en tu corazón la forma de darle una segunda oportunidad? —Hahi No, usted no entiende —Haru la miraba sorprendida—. Es Kyoya quien quiere deshacerse de mí — Haru inclinó la cabeza—. Desde el momento en que nos conocimos, Haru se comportó mal, dijo cosas muy tontas. Kyoya sólo se casó conmigo para... castigarme. — ¿Qué dices? —La mujer parecía mudada—. ¡Casarse por esa razón! Nadie haría nada semejante. Lo has interpretado mal, hija. —Haru Quisiera que así fuera —Haru se mordió el labio inferior—. Usted cree que Kyoya llevó a Haru a Argoli por sentimentalismo —negó con la cabeza—. Fue para darle una lección. Yo... le llamé campesino, y él decidió enseñarme lo que es la vida de un campesino, de la forma más dura posible, haciéndole trabajar de sol a sol! —Tragó saliva—. También me dejó ver con toda claridad que no pretendía que nuestro matrimonio fuera real.

—Pero, ¿has cambiado de idea? —preguntó Daniela sagaz. —Sí... con el tiempo. —Oh, mis pobres hijos — Daniela hizo un gesto de imploración a los cielos—. ¡Con razón los dos parecéis tan lastimados! Esto explica vuestros silencios —miró a Haru-. ¿Amas a Kyoya? —Sí —admitió Haru con tristeza—. Pero él no lo sabe y tampoco lo creerá. Él piensa que Haru se casó con él sólo para continuar viviendo en la casa de mi familia. — ¿Esa hermosa mansión que ha comprado? Me preguntaba cuál fue la razón para que lo hiciera. ¿No te parece, que le debes importar mucho para que haya hecho todo eso por ti? ... Él había decidido comprar Namimori antes de conocerme.

Después, él descubrió cuánto significaba la casa para mí y cómo necesitaba una esposa, le pareció un arreglo conveniente. — ¡Necesitaba una esposa! ¿Qué tonterías son éstas? Kyoya lleva años luchando por mantenerse soltero. Entonces, de repente... muy de repente, llama por teléfono y me dice que se va a casar con una chica Japonesa. No mencionó ningún acuerdo —hizo que la palabra sonara como una blasfemia, a pesar de lo desdichada que se sentía, Haru descubrió que sonreía. Daniela continuó. —Así que primero este matrimonio era un castigo, después un arreglo conveniente para él. Me preguntó cuál es la verdadera razón. ¿O no es ninguna de ellas? —HARU Ya no sabe qué pensar —contestó Haru, desolada—. Todo es un enredo sin esperanza —suspiró—. No culpo a Alex por querer liberarse de mí. De hecho, creo que él no tiene la culpa de nada —se sonrojó un poco—. En realidad, yo era muy presuntuosa. Necesitaba una lección. —Tal vez —Daniela se encogió de hombros—. Pero los métodos de mi hijo me parecen un poco drásticos. Aun así, eres una chica muy hermosa, y apasionada, creo. ¿No podrías encontrar la forma de convencer a mi hijo de que está equivocado, de que significa más para ti que esa casa? —Esperaba lograrlo —dijo Haru, en voz baja—. Pero también en eso fallo Haru —con brevedad le relató las intervenciones de M.M. y sus consecuencias—. Así que, como ve, Kyoya tiene toda la razón para sentirse traicionado.

—Ah, sí — Daniela respiró hondo—. Y no por primera vez ona. Yo tengo mi parte de culpa en eso... — ¿Usted? No comprendo. —Cuando descubrí que esperaba un hijo de Alude, no me sentí avergonzada, entiéndeme, pues lo amaba. Pero tenía miedo. Los tiempos eran diferentes entonces. La gente no era tan... comprensiva. El hecho de que yo tuviera un hijo ilegítimo hubiera perjudicado mucho mi carrera —hizo una pausa—. Kyoya sólo tenía unas cuantas semanas cuando mi agente se puso en contacto conmigo para darme el resultado de las pruebas que había hecho para un estudio en Hollywood. Eran buenas noticias... querían contratarme. Pero buscaban a alguien fresco, sin trabas, sin pasado —unió las manos sobre su regazo—. Nana no tenía hijos, y ella nos cuidó a mí y a Kyoya con devoción cuando él nació. Poco a poco me convencí de que el niño estaría mejor si se quedaba con ella, si se criaba en Argoli llevando una vida sana y sencilla, en verdad como el hijo de una estrella. Me dije que lo hacía por él, todo por él. Tal vez hasta lo creía —añadió con un significativo gesto.

— ¿Pero no era cierto? —Haru la miraba. —En parte creo que sí. Nada en Hollywood me indicó que fuera un ambiente apropiado para criar a un hijo. Así que Kyoya creció a miles de kilómetros de distancia, como un nativo de la isla y con costumbres japonesas, pensando que Nana era su madre. Después Nana tubo un niño algo torpe pero muy amable Tsuna los 2 trataron muy bien a Kyoya pero se volvió más frio y serio — ¿Lo vio en alguna ocasión? —Lo veía a menudo. En ocasiones, si podía, Alude me acompañaba. Pero éramos visitantes, nada más. Visitas de honor —ella sonrió triste—. Cuando Alude decidió que Kyoya sería su heredero, tuvo que saber la verdad.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó? —Parecía muy herido. Al principio no lo creía, después se puso furioso. Me acusó de que me avergonzaba de él, de que lo había rechazado por razones egoístas. Durante mucho tiempo, no me miró ni me habló. Y como tú Ona, no podía culparlo por su amargura. En aquellos días yo era muy ambiciosa. No quería un escándalo. Pero yo también había recibido mi castigo. No hubo día en que no pensara en mi hijo y ansiara tenerlo a mi lado. —Pero él la perdonó. Desu —Con el tiempo, sí. Más no fue fácil. Tuve que combatir su dolor... el resentimiento, demostrarle una y otra vez que lo amaba, que nunca volvería a rechazarlo. Poco a poco, él empezó a confiar en mí, llegué a importarle. Alcanzamos una relación más o menos buena, y ahora las cosas estás bien entre nosotros, aunque mucha gente todavía ignora que soy su madre. La familia lo sabe, los abogados también, pero no muchos más. Y ahora que ya me he retirado, los periódicos han perdido su interés en mí —acarició la mejilla de Haru—. Pero todavía tengo cuidado. Tal vez te preguntaste, por ejemplo, por qué no asistí a la boda. En parte fue culpa mía. El pasado hizo que Kyoya se volviera muy cauteloso. Él siempre se ha mostrado reacio a comprometerse con una mujer. Empezaba a creer que nunca se casaría —hizo una pausa, luego añadió con gentileza—: Si tuvo motivos para creer que lo amabas, HARU MIURA, eso podría explicar por qué fue tan duro contigo, por qué no te podía perdonar. Para él, quizá, el amor ha llegado a significar... traición.

Colocó una mano sobre las de Haru y continuó: —Pero él te ama, pequeña. Cuando me llamó, su voz, sus palabras, lo pregonaban, y yo me sentí tan feliz por él, tan agradecida, que lloré de alegría —movió la cabeza—. Estos últimos días, al ver el distancia-miento entre vosotros, la frialdad... se me destrozó el corazón.

—Y el de Haru —murmuró Julia. La señora Daniela la abrazó con fuerza. —Entonces... ¿qué podemos hacer? —Kyoya quiere el divorcio —dijo Haru con sencillez—. Pretende casarse con su prima Adelheid. —Eso es una broma —dijo con un gesto—, pero no me parece graciosa. La soportaría una semana, no más. —Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ahora no parece existir otra mujer en su vida. —Y por eso tú pretendes huir. ¿Qué solución es esa? —Es la única en la que puedo pensar —Haru se retorcía las manos—. Haru Necesita pensar... ver las cosas desde su justa perspectiva. Aquí, estoy demasiado cerca de todo —alzó la barbilla—. Me gustaría coger el transbordador que va a El Pireo.

—Ah, no. Si estás decidida a irte, al menos, insisto en que te lleve Rauji en nuestro yate con toda comodidad. —Gracias —Haru titubeó—. En realidad, había pensado pedirle prestado a Rauji un rato hoy. Hay algo que deseo hacer, algo que quiero volver a ver antes de irme. —Creo que puedo adivinar qué —los ojos de Daniela tenían un brillo especial—. Rauji está a tus órdenes, pequeña. Sólo dile a qué hora quieres ir —hizo una pausa—. ¿Vas a despedirte de Kyoya? —Ha llevado a Adelheid a navegar todo el día —los dientes de Haru se clavaron con dolor en su labio inferior—. Le he escrito una carta desu —Entiendo —contestó Daniela, triste—. Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para ti, Ona. Eres la hija que siempre he deseado.

—Haru la echara de menos —murmuró Haru, abrazándola. Argoli tenía un aspecto lánguido a causa del calor de la tarde cuando Haru recorrió su calle principal. No había brisa que moviera las hojas de los olivos y el único sonido que se percibía era el zumbido de las cigarras. Por señas, le pidió a Rauji que volviera al cabo de tres horas para llevarla a El Pireo. Una vez en Atenas, buscaría un hotel para pasar la noche y confiaba en conseguir un billete de avión para Inglaterra el día siguiente.

Pero primero tenía que volver allí, al sitio en donde el breve drama de su matrimonio había tenido lugar. Cuando llegó a la casa de Nana, se detuvo y observó un buen rato las reparaciones y renovaciones que había hecho Kyoya. Había bastante terreno detrás de la casa para hacer una ampliación, si... Se detuvo brusca. Nada ganaría con aquellos pensamientos, con lamentaciones. Ahora tenía que confiar en la carta que había dejado a Kyoya. Era una base bastante débil sobre la cual cifrar sus esperanzas, pero no tenía más. «Soy tan apostadora como mi padre, aunque a mi manera. Pero los riesgos son mayores. Mi felicidad, mi vida entera están en juego desu». Entró en la casa. Después de sólo unos días, parecía. Descuidada y el polvo empezaba a acumularse sobre las superficies. Se preguntaba si los planes que Kyoya tenía para que los isleños volvieran tendrían éxito. Daniela había sido demasiado franca al confesarle los motivos que había tenido para dejarlo allí; pero por otra parte, Haru no podía pensar en ningún sitio mejor para que creciera un niño.

El comentario que había hecho a Koyo acerca de las razones que habían tenido para pasar sus vacaciones, fue una inspiración del momento, pero en realidad era una idea maravillosa, o lo habría sido en otras circunstancias. Tal vez Kyoya llevara a sus hijos allí, pensó con dolor, aunque no podía imaginar a la sofisticada Adelheid adaptándose a las condiciones del lugar. No podía negar que Kyoya había estado a salvo y había recibido amor en Argoli, pero el descubrir que su mundo seguro estaba construido sobre un engaño debió ser un golpe tremendo para él más viendo que nana lo trataba con el mismo amor q a su hijo Tsuna.

Suspiró, ya no le sorprendió que Kyoya fuera como era. Esa vulnerabilidad que ella había percibido era más profunda de lo que imaginaba. Ni siquiera la devoción de Nana podía haberlo protegido del hecho de que su madre virtualmente lo hubiera abandonado. El saberlo debió hacerle cuestionar incluso el valor de su propia existencia. «Hahi Y Haru empeoro las cosas», pensó. Considerando el breve periodo que habían estado casados, Haru se dio cuenta de que había habido múltiples ocasiones en que podía haberlo dicho o demostrado que lo amaba.

Ella podía haber demolido las barreras formales que él impuso durante su irregular cortejo. El día de su boda debía haber estado tan cerca, que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera M.M., debían haberse podido interponer entre ellos. Juntos debían haber reído de sus patéticos comentarios. Pero, entonces, el orgullo todavía era un factor determinante y unido a la inseguridad que Kyoya sentía respecto a los sentimientos de Haru, la mantuviera en silencio y distante. Así que, en vez de recibir la confianza que necesitaba de ella, recibió la prueba de que era tan temeraria como M.M., tan mordaz como él temía. Lentamente Julia salió por la escalera de madera hacia la habitación superior. Estaba como la había dejado a excepción de que el vestido verde no se encontraba en el suelo, donde lo arrojó. Tampoco estaba el baúl. Había desaparecido. Y ella lo quería. Una de las razones que la habían llevado a Argoli era buscarlo para llevárselo a casa.

Era su unión con el pasado, un recuerdo del breve lapso de su vida que había pasado allí con Kyoya; que era probable que fuera el único que pasaron juntos. No había ninguna garantía, después de todo, de que él leyera la carta, y mucho menos de que creyera las cosas que le decía en ella. Había podido sentir alivio al enterarse de su marcha y tirarla al cubo de la basura, relegándola a su limbo mental. Con un suspiro, bajó y salió al sol. Tal vez había sido un error volver a la isla. Hubiera sido mejor pedir a Rauji que la llevara directamente a El Pireo sin desviaciones sentimentales en busca de recuerdos que no existían. Pero todavía tenía dos horas, iría a buscar un poco de agua del manantial. Era una forma de pasar el tiempo. Luego iría a la playa. Cogió una botella vacía de las alacenas, la enjuagó una y otra vez con el agua cristalina, antes de llenarla hasta el borde. Anduvo por el sendero, entre olivos, pasó por delante del sitio en el que tenía atada a Penélope y volvió a salir a los rayos ardientes del sol. Él estaba a unos cuantos metros, la observaba y al verlo de forma inesperada, Haru gritó y dejó caer la botella de agua, que se rompió a sus pies.

—Estaba en mi bote y vi a Rauji alejarse de aquí. Me pregunté... —tragó saliva y Haru vio cómo apretaba los puños—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —He venido a echar un último vistazo. Cuando venga Rauji, me llevará a El Pireo. — ¿Te vas? —Kyoya respiró hondo —hahi Creía que ya estaba dicho todo —Haru se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua—. Te he dejado una carta en tu habitación. —Gracias por eso, al menos —sonreía amargado. Los ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo—.Hahi Así es como termina todo. —Pensé que lo mejor sería una ruptura limpia. En especial... — ¿Qué ibas a decir? —Oh, que todos conocen nuestra situación... y se está volviendo vergonzosa —trató de sonreír—. Tu primo Koyo parece pensar que necesito... consuelo. Desu — ¿Y es así? —No el de él. —A él lo conociste primero. —Y de ese encuentro original, tuviste las primeras impresiones de mí —le sostenía la mirada—. Fueron importantes, creo. —Pero no serán las últimas que recuerde —dijo Haru con la voz ronca y después se produjo un silencio—. No permitas que te aleje de Adelheid. Se ha de estar preguntando en dónde estás. —Ella no está conmigo. Se ha quejado, como de costumbre, de que el viento le arruinaba el peinado y el rocío del agua la ropa. Así que la he llevado a tierra con su madre —Kyoya reía—. No creo que el agua sea su elemento favorito, pero ha sido divertido ver hasta qué extremos ha llegado esta semana para impresionarme. —Tu comentario no es muy gentil —Haru se mordía el labio inferior. —No lo soy —dijo Kyoya—. ¿Quién lo sabe mejor que tú, ona? —Sera mejor que recoja estos cristales rotos. Si piensas traer otros animales aquí... —No habrá nada. No pienso volver —dijo firme. — ¿Vas a desperdiciar todo el trabajo que has hecho en la casa? —Ya está desperdiciado —se encogió de hombros—. Pero no debía importarte, Haru, sólo es el trabajo de un campesino en una isla remota. Vuelves a tu casa, a tu amada Namimori.

Pronto olvidarás este lugar y todo lo que hubo en él. —Desearía creer lo que dices y la carta que te he escrito se relaciona con Namimori. —Ya te he dicho que te la daré cuando nos divorciemos —fruncía el ceño—. Cumpliré mi palabra. —Estoy segura de que lo harás. En realidad, lo que Haru quiere es tu autorización para venderla. — ¿Quieres vender... tu hogar? —Exclamó incrédulo—. ¿De qué hablas? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —No —contestó tranquila—. Creo que Haru al fin estoy cuerda —tragó saliva—. Tú habla de Namimori como el hogar de Haru, pero si tengo que vivir allí sola, no será más que una concha vacía. No significará nada. — ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? —su voz sonaba tensa.

Parecía taladrar la cara de Julia con la mirada. Por un momento, el valor de Haru casi falló y entonces recordó las palabras de Daniela: «Tuve que atacar el dolor, el resentimiento». Ahora era su oportunidad. —Hahi Porqué Haru pensó —dio un paso hacia él; la voz le temblaba y empezó a dejar de hablar en tercera persona necitava toda la seriedad de la que era capaz—, que si Namimori ya no estaba allí, ensombreciendo nuestra relación, podrías creerme si te digo que te amo. —Haru, ten cuidado con lo que dices. No bromees conmigo —Kyoya palideció. —Nunca he hablado más en serio —le dijo apasionada—. ¿Qué más puedo decir o hacer para demostrarlo? Te amo, Kyoya, te deseo y te necesito. Tú decidiste humillar mi orgullo. Bueno, en cuanto a ti se refiere, ya no lo tengo. ¿Qué piensas que he venido a hacer aquí? A pensar, a recordar. Traté de odiarte por lo que me hiciste, pero en vez de eso, terminé amándote más que nunca. He venido a buscar el vestido verde grotesco que me obligaste a usar, para tener algo tangible... con que recordarte. Sólo que no está. Ni siquiera eso tengo. —Yo te puedo decir dónde está —dijo con voz ronca—. Están en mi habitación de la villa, debajo de mi almohada. Era lo único que tenía de ti Ona. Sigo diciéndome que eso es lo único que merezco tener después de la forma en que te traté. —Haru….Yo me lo gané... todo. Oh, Kyoya... Kyoya... Él dio un paso para acercarse a ella y con brusquedad la tomó en sus brazos. La besó con una ternura apasionada y sus manos la apretaron como si nunca pensara dejarla ir. Cuando se apartaron, los dos se estremecían. —No puedes imaginarte las veces que he soñado que me decías que me amabas. Y ahora por fin es realidad. —Es realidad desde hace mucho tiempo —Haru le acariciaba la mejilla y le pasaba un dedo por los labios—. Te lo hubiera dicho la primera noche que pasamos a bordo de HIBIRD, pero no me diste la oportunidad. Y de cualquier forma, no lo hubieras creído —añadió gentil.

Kyoya la volvió a proteger entre sus brazos—. Te acusé de ser orgullosa, Haru sin embargo, era mi propio orgullo el que estaba herido. Quería hacerte sufrir como yo sufría. Pero cuando lo hice, no sentí ninguna satisfacción. Tuviste tanto valor —le besó la frente. —Cuando me recuperé del primer golpe, se convirtió, en todo un reto —Haru le decía sonriendo. — ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez por todo lo ocurrido, mi herbívora? —La voz de Kyoya era suplicante—. ¿Podemos borrar estas últimas semanas y fingir que nuestro matrimonio empieza en este momento? —Bueno... podríamos —Haru sonreía, le echó los brazos al cuello—. Pero hay ciertas cosas que ocurrieron aquí que me gustaría recordar. — ¿De verdad? —la miró interrogante. —Desde luego —le dijo—. Aprendí a hacer pan. Pude ordeñar a Penélope. Para mí son grandes logros. —Claro que lo son —murmuró serio. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó—. ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes? —Parece que tengo un recuerdo vago —contestó Haru púdica y jadeó cuando Kyoya la tomó en sus brazos—. ¿Qué haces? desu—Voy a ayudarte a recordar Ona —le sonrió malicioso—. ¿Quién de los dos tenía el mejor colchón? Ya sé, probaremos los dos. Rieron juntos, lo que era más dulce que todas las acciones anteriores que habían compartido. Se desnudaron el uno al otro entre besos, murmuraban palabras de amor que habían retenido demasiado tiempo, sus cuerpos se unieron con un anhelo y un deseo que no se podía negar. Los dos se entregaron sin límite y alcanzaron juntos el agudo deleite agonizante de la satisfacción. Un buen rato después, Julia dijo amodorrada: —Tendremos que comprar una cama más grande. — ¿Sí? —Kyoya alzó la cabeza de la almohada que formaban los senos de Julia y le sonrió—. Hay una cama más grande en la villa. —Pero no aquí —Haru objetó. Hizo una pausa—. Además tendremos que enfrentarnos a tía Iris, que no se sentirá muy complacida al saber que no te vas a casar con Adelheid —Adelheid sentirá un gran alivio —sonreía burlón—. Me molesté con ella en varias ocasiones, Ona, mientras intentaba darte celos es una estúpida Herbívora. ¿Lo logré? —Bastante bien —admitió Haru con un suspiro—. Pobre Adelheid. —Por no mencionar a su hermano —comentó Kyoya entre dientes—. Así que quería consolarte. Tendré que Morderlo hasta la muerte por su generosidad. —Ya lo hice yo desu —confesó Haru—. Su espinilla bien puede haber quedado con una cicatriz para toda la vida. —Wow Eres una carnívora —la besaba con infinita ternura. — lo morderé hasta la muerte regresando - Entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste a otra habitación en la villa de tu madre? desu— por desearte, por no poder evitar poseer a una mujer a quien no le importaba. Por comportarme como... un semental —Kyoya colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Haru para silenciar la protesta que ella estaba a punto de emitir—. Oh, sí, yo podía lograr que me desearas, pero necesitaba mucho más de ti que una simple respuesta física —la volvió a besar—. Y ahora lo tengo. Ella empezó a acariciarlo por todo el cuerpo disfrutando de la libertad que tenía para hacerlo.

—Querido, ¿tenemos que volver a Lymmos? ¿No podrían traernos algunas provisiones para volver aquí solos? —Estarás más cómoda en la villa —murmuró Kyoya, emitió un gruñido a causa del placer que le proporcionaban las caricias de Haru—. Traer una cama más grande llevará poco de tiempo. —Pero lo tenemos —contestó Haru ansiosa—. Y hay mucho trabajo que hacer en esta casa. Otra habitación en la parte posterior sería maravilloso —le acariciaba el oscuro pelo—. Necesitaremos más espacio cuando lleguen los niños. —Nuestros hijos —Kyoya dio un suspiro de contento—. Concebidos aquí y nacidos en Namimori. ¿Cómo te suena, ona? —Suena maravilloso... pero, Kyoya, he hablado en serio. Puedes vender la casa, si quieres. —No quiero —negaba con la cabeza—. Amo la casa y te amo a ti, y viviremos en Namimori y seremos felices. —No importa en donde vivamos mientras estemos juntos —aseguró Haru en voz baja—. Oh, Kyoya, ¡te amo tanto! —Y yo a ti toda la vida. —Toda la vida—Haru se hizo eco de las palabras de Kyoya y lo acercó a ella de nuevo.

Historia Original de Sara Craven - Rey de espadas (Harlequín by Mariquiña) estuve tentada a llamarlo el rey de las tonfas pero naaaaa nunca me dio oportunidad a mencionar las tonfas XD


End file.
